A New Start
by Warm-Bodies-fan
Summary: Based off of the movie I take Warm Bodies from where R got shot by Julie's dad to the end of the movie. Rated M for future smut, language, intense violence, and torture later on in future chapters. R/R
1. Chapter 1

Julie's dad continued to drive back to the stadium, R was still bleeding a lot, Julie looked back at him, she was a little worried that he might have lost to much blood, but R was just happy he was alive again.

"How are you doing R?" Julie asked.

"I...I'm bleeding." R replied.

"You are human again. That's all that matters." Julie said with a smile.

Back at the stadium, all three of them went to the infirmary tent sent up. Grigio took R to the infirmary where most sick and injured people were.

"This boy was shot. He is..." Grigio paused for a moment trying to figure out his words "...I mean he was one of the The Dead that is human now."

"What is your name?" One of the nurses asked R.

"Ummmm...R."

"Come with me R." A nurse said leading R into the infirmary tent, Julie followed close behind.

R was led to the back of the infirmary tent where he laid down on a cot, the nurses took off his jacket and cut off his white torn up shirt, he didn't care, he didn't know how long he ware that shirt but he was glad it was off.

His body was like a battle field he had old and new scars as well as bullet wounds that were pretty old as well. The nurses were only interested in the bullet wound that R had in his shoulder.

"We can't give you any anesthetist, fear we wouldn't know what it would do to your body, so we are just going to numb the wound and carefully take the bullet out." A doctor told R. "You will feel some pain, if it is to much, you can tell me to stop, understand?"

R just nodded and looked over at Julie.

"Julie you need to leave, this will take a while." As a nurse took Julie out of the 'room.'

Once everything was ready to go a doctor started to operate on R, it took a while since the bullet was deep in his shoulder. R shut his eyes and groaned from the, the doctor stopped a few times but R told the doctor to keep going.

"Pain...Means I-I'm alive." R told the doctor.

After sometime the bullet was out and R's shoulder was stitched up, R passed out from the pain about thirty minutes in, so getting the bullet out was easy after that. R woke up for just a moment to tell the doctor that he wanted to keep the bullet and then passed out again.

Julie was outside with Nora hoping that they got the bullet out of R.

"Don't worry Julie, I'm sure your zombie boyfriend will be fine." Nora said smiling at Julie.

"Nora, stop." Julie said pushing her friend lightly.

The doctor came out from the infirmary tent and smile, "Your friend is going to be all right, I am going to keep him on morphine for a while until the pain is gone, but you may go see him."

Julie rushed in and ran to R's 'room' she ran in and saw the nurses giving R an IV of morphine and put him on oxygen. Julie walked over to R's cot, he was covered in sweat, his dark black hair stuck to his forehead, Julie brushed some of his hair out of the way.

She then sat down next to his cot, she could see all the scars and old wounds all over his body. She saw where she tried to stab him the first time she saw him, Julie put her hand on his chest, she could feel his heart beating, and that made her smile. She couldn't remember the last time she was really happy, maybe it was when her mom was still alive, she slowly sat back in the chair and went to sleep.


	2. Author's note

**I am sorry that I keep deleting my fan-fictions and re-uploading them. I was accused of stealing someone's work so now I'm fixing all of my previous fan-fictions from A New Start. So I will still be uploading A New Start, just trying to make some major changes to it.**


	3. Chapter 3

R woke up as the early evening started to settle in, he saw Julie asleep on the chair next to his cot, he tried to get up but the pain in his shoulder was so bad that he pretty much winced at the pain and moaned out in pain, that woke Julie up with a start.

"R! You're awake!" Julie said happy.

"Yeah. So are. You." R replied, he was still chopping up his words but not that much as before, "It hurts a lot."

"I'm so sorry for everything. I will go get the nurse." Julie said getting up, but R stopped her by taking her hand.

"Stay, Julie."

A moment later the doctor who preformed R's surgery walked into the 'room' she looked and saw that R was awake.

"Well, you gave me and my staff a scare when you passed out, but we managed to get the bullet out and patch you right up. I also put you on an IV for morphine." The doctor said walking over to R's bedside.

"Thank you." R replied.

"And as you asked, I saved the bullet for you to have. I washed it for you as well." Handing R the bullet the doctor went to check R's vital signs.

"Why did you want to keep the bullet?"

"To remind me. Of what i-it's like. To be-being alive is." R relied as he looked at the bullet in his hand.

"It looks like your vital signs are doing well, you may be able to leave in a day or two." The doctor told to R.

"Thank you doctor...Ummmmm." R wanted to know his doctors name so he could thank her properly.

"My name is Kelly Davis."

"Thank you, Doctor Davis."

"You are vary welcome," she looked at her watch, "people will be coming by with food in about a half hour." Doctor Davis said and then left the 'room'

"How are you feeling R?" Julie asked.

"Alive." R replied. "And also cold."

"Yeah the nights get pretty chilly here, sorry about your shirt, I will get you a new one. Do you want me to wash your jacket?" Julie asked.

R's jacket was stained with blood, and dirt, he really liked his jacket, he nodded at Julie.

"I will find you a new jacket while this one is being washed." Julie yawned and stretched, R watched her and motioned for Julie to come on the cot with him, it was better then sleeping on a chair. Julie smiled and cuddled up with R on the cot.

"Ouch!" R winched in pain when Julie hit his shoulder.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Julie said kissing R.

"It's fine. I like feeling pain...Makes me know I'm alive. Again." R replied.

Julie rested her head on R's chest, she felt him breathing, her hand went from his chest to his stomach, tracing some of the cuts he got since he was The Dead. There were many cuts on his chest and stomach. His skin was still pale but color was coming back. R took her hand in hers and fell to sleep, Julie slowly fell to sleep listening to R's breathing and heart beat.

Soon meal time came around for everyone, even the former zombies were grateful for real food. The person didn't know if she should bring food to R. The nurse looked in and saw R and Julie asleep. And told the woman not to wake them.

It was about two in the morning when Julie woke up, she looked over at R who was sound asleep, careful Julie got up, trying not to wake him, she put a blanket over him to keep him warm from the cold night air, and then grabbed his jacket and walked out of the infirmary tent.

She made her way back to her house, she was pretty hungry when she got home, she saw that some lights were on but didn't expect her dad would be home from what happened the past few days. She went to the kitchen and saw three pots on the stove. Chicken, rice and beans were left from dinner.

Just then her dad walked into the kitchen, "Make me a plate, starving."

Julie made her and her dad a plate and sat down across from her dad.

"So." Grigio started after taking a bite of chicken, "how is your friend?"

"He is good, he is healing fast." Julie said eating some rice, "Dad, can I ask you something?"

"What?" Grigio asked not looking up from his food.

"Can R stay here? I mean we have plenty of room, and I don't think he has any family."

"I don't want his kind-"

"He is no longer one of The Dead, he is alive, he is human! Mom would have understood that, why couldn't you understand?" Julie yelled at her father, "The world is changing, and I changed R, he is human now, all of them are human."

"Julie, I am sorry. Yes, your mother would have understand, and I am trying to understand how The Dead are now Living." Grigio said calmly, "He may stay, just not in your room. But down the hall, but-"

Grigio was cut off but Julie "thank you, thank you, thank you dad! You know he is into vinyl records."

"He is? Wow never knew anyone who were into vinyl records but me." Grigio said thinking.

"When R is better, can we go into the city and get his things?" Julie asked.

"Sure, but give him better clothes before he comes here, I don't want him stinking up the house with his old smelly clothes." Grigio replied.

"Oh thank you, thank you dad." Julie smiled.

They both ate their dinner in silent, only after Grigio asked Julie what kind of vinyl records R had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I gotta apologize for the whole mix up with both my fan-fictions. I will be posting new chapters from this fan-fiction from now till it's done. **

I hope everyone likes my fan-fiction so far.

* * *

R had the window rolled down as the drove down the highway towards the airport, Nora had music playing loud as she and Julie sang along to it. R just sat there listening to them sing and had the wind blowing in his face, a small smile crept across his face.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're here in my arms_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

R wasn't sure what this song was about, but it kept repeating "we'er gonna die young". R closed his eyes and listened to the song.

_Young hunks, taking shots_

_Stripping down to dirty socks_

_Music up, gettin' hot_

_Kiss me, give me all you've got_

_It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)_

_That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)_

Nora and Julie sang till the very end they sang "Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young!" Right as they were pulling up to the 747 that R called home. All three of them jumped out and took a look around, there were dead Bonies on the tarmac, R walked up the stairs and opened the door to the 747 and walked inside, Julie and Nora followed.

"OK, lets pack up everything and get back home, it's going to be dark in a couple of hours." Julie told R and Nora.

Nora looked around at everything, "Wow R, you lived here?"

"Yeah, it was home for me." R said started to pack things in boxes.

R, Julie, and Nora packed everything up, Nora stopped every now and then to take a look at what R got in the city, there was a Rubix cube that had two sides finished, a paddle ball, a broken bop it, a few old Beanie Babies.

"Oh, my god, Julie look!" Nora said holding up something small.

"What is it?" Julie walked over to Nora.

"Hot Wheels! I haven't seen these in ages! And look a yo-yo. So 90's!" Nora said playing with the yo-yo.

"Come on Nora, your supposed to be helping, can you place bring the record player into the truck, we can put the boxes in the truck bed, and over them up with the tarp."

Little by little they filled the truck bed up with all of R's things that he collected, probably over the past few years. R had so many vinyl records that Julie was surprised, she really liked that he had Guns N' Roses, a couple of Led Zeppelin, The Beatles, Bob Dylan records and several other classic records that she still knew.

"Wow R, The Dark Side of the Moon, and it's Vinyl. That's amazing!" Julie said looking at the record, "OK, is everything packed up?"

"Julie, you will never believe what I found in the back." Nora said running down the stairs with a big box.

"What?"

"Look inside!"

Julie looked inside the box and was so surprised, she reached in a pulled out a five pound bag on unopened gummy bears, and not just any gummy bears these were Haribo gummi bears. They were her favorite candy when she was a little kid.

She looked back in the box and saw more Haribo candy, all five pound bags, and all unopened!

"You know what this means?" Nora said.

"We finally have candy!" Julie said jumping up and down like a little kid who got a present that they were asking for.

"Yes, and I found a six pack of Corona as well. We are going to have so much fun tonight!" Nora said putting the box of candy and beers in the back. "You my friend have a great zombie boyfriend."

"Come on, it's getting late and my dad wants us home before dark." Julie said as she tied everything down and close the back of the truck bed.

All three of them hopped into the truck, blasted the music all the way back to the stadium, half way back R thought he saw something and told Julie to stop the car, he got out and walked over to a pile of wood, trash, and paper.

Julie and Nora both stepped out of the car wondering what he was doing, R crouched down and was looking for or at something the that pile, he then stood back up and walked back to the truck, holding something in his jacket.

"What did you find?" Nora asked wondering.

R unzipped his jacket and there was a little white kitten looking up at R with it's big light blue eyes. Julie walked over and saw the little kitten, it was no more then maybe nine months old.

"Julie she looked like your mom's cat." Nora said, "Wasn't your moms cat the same color?"

"Kind of but her cat was brown and with some black." Julie said, she looked at R who was amazed by the little creature in his arms, she sighed, "OK, I guess we can keep it, but if my dad says we can't please don't be upset R."

"OK Julie."

They got back into the truck again and headed back home, once back home, they unloaded the truck. R's room was just down the hall from Julie's they shared the balcony since it was a big house.

They put everything where it was needed to go, Nora looked at R's movie collection, there were many classic movies, as well as some horror and zombie movies as well.

"Maybe we should have a movie night, why not Tarzan, I loved that movie when I was little." Nora suggested.

"Movie, beer and gummies, sounds like a great idea Nora." Julie said looking over at R who was playing with the kitten, "Look at him, he's like a little kid."

Nora put on, Led Zeppelin and they both just sat and watched R play with the little kitten. Julie thought to herself, how maybe in R's last life he might have been different, but now he's getting a second chance at a new life again.

It's started to rain, thunder boomed as lighting light up the night sky, they both listened to the recored.

_I gotta roll, cant stand still,_  
_Got a flame in my heart, cant get my fill,_  
_Eyes that shine burning red,_  
_Dreams of you all thru my head._  
_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah._

_Hey, baby, oh, baby, pretty baby,_  
_Tell me what you do me now._

Soon the song ended and the kitten was tired, so Nora put on Tarzan and they all watched it, Julie was sitting in R's lap, he hugged her close to her, took in the smell of her hair and skin while he had his arms around her, Julie rested her head on hist shoulder and watch the movie, Nora was milking a Corona and was eating gummies.

General John Grigio walked into the house and headed up stairs, he stopped and looked into Julie's room but she or Nora wasn't in there, then went down the hall to R's room, no one was in there either. John looked around R's room and saw that he had a number of records, then John heard laughter down the hall. He headed down and saw Julie, R and Nora were watching an old movie from the late 90's.

John decided to stay and watch the movie, Nora handed him a Corona as they continued to watch the movie.

When the movie ended, the storm that started a few hours ago was down to just a drizzle, R looked at Julie and then at General John Grigio.

"R." John said not looking his way.

"Yes?"

John stood up and reached for his gun.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Julie said blocking the gun between her and R.

"Do you love my daughter?" John asked.

R had to think about that for a moment, and then nodded.

"Are you planning on keeping her safe?"

"Yes, sir." R replied.

"Good, but if you even **think **of hurting on hair on her head, I will not hesitate, on thinking of shooting you in the head. The moment you even hurt Julie I will end your life in a blink of an eye, do I make myself clear?"

"Ye-yes sir. I wont hurt Julie." R said trying not to show fear for what John just said.

"Good." John stood there and finished his beer, "Tomorrow we can listen to some of your Vinyls, in the mean time good night."

John walked out of the room, and R just collapsed on the floor, think of what just happened. Julie and Nora looked at each other and then Julie cupped R's face with her hands.

"You love me?" Julie asked.

"Y-yeah I do."

They both kissed, Nora knew when she was no longer needed and left to go to her room.

"I love you too R." Julie said smiling.

They both cleaned up the room, and deiced to go to bed for the night. R laid away petting his kitten that was on his chest purring think about what John told him. There was no way he would hurt Julie, no way, he loved her. Soon his eyes closed and he went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning R was slowly waking up from a good night sleep, he had a few dreams, none which made any sense what-so-ever to him. But he was happy that he could dream again. He looked over and saw the kitten sleeping soundly on his pillow next to his head, he smiled a little and started getting out of bed, but it was really hard for him to do because his body hurt so much.

There was a knock on the door and Julie opened it, "Hey R, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, but everything hurts so much." R told her, he was getting better at speaking he didn't chop up his words so much anymore.

Julie walked over to R and touched his shoulder, that made R wince in pain, "Oh god R, we need to get you to the medical tent to see what's wrong with you, can you try to get up?"

R slowly tried to stand up, his legs were hurting so much, it felt like he was dead all over again, Julie carefully got R out of the room and down to the front door, R collapsed at the door.

"Dad! Dad, I need your help! Dad?" Julie yelled.

John came running out to see what was wrong, "Whats wrong?" John asked.

"It hurts to. Move." R struggled to say.

"We have to get you to the medical tent, now. The truck is outside. Let's go." John said as he brought R to his feet.

Julie helped R into the truck and climbed in herself, they drove off fast to the medical tent. Once at the medical tent, R struggled to walk, doctors and nurses helped him get to a cot and started to do some tests, they drew blood, took blood pressure and many other things. Julie didn't leave his side at all.

After what seemed like a long time a doctor walked in and looked at R's tests results, and looked at Julie and R.

"Well, the reason your body is in pain is that it is adjusting to being human again, you will have to stay here for today so we can monitor you. You will also have to start physical therapy to strengthen your muscles as well." The doctor told R.

"So, other then that, he is going to be fine, this is normal." Julie asked.

"Yes, he will just fine, but a month of physical therapy would do the trick and would help him heal faster." The doctor replied, he wrote something down on a card and gave it to R, "This is the best physical therapist we have here, go to her tomorrow and she will help you with everything."

R looked at the card but didn't understand what it said, he gave it to Julie who looked at it, she nodded at the doctor, "He will be there, don't worry."

The doctor walked out of the 'room' and pulled back the curtains so R could rest.

"You will get better R, I promise you that, and I will be with you every step of the way." Julie said as R sat up on his cot.

Julie sat across from him she looked around the room and saw a few books next to the cot, she reached over and looked at each one. There was the book Holes, Harry Potter, Charlotte's Web, Ella Enchanted, and two McDuff books. She chose the book McDuff Moves In.

"Here, we can try to read this book." Julie handed R the book.

"M-m-mic?"

"It's Mc, when you have a C after an M like that is makes a K sound, try again." Julie explained to R.

"M-m-mc. Duuuufff."

"Put the words together."

"Mcduff." R looked up and saw Julie nodding.

"Moooves. Moves, in." R red it one more time and put everything together, "Mcduff moves in."

"Good, now try to read the first page." Julie said.

"I-in the b-back of a d-d-dog cat-catch-catcher's t-t-truck sat a l-l-little w-hite dog no-body wanted." R continued to read as he sounded out the words, soon he didn't even have to sound out the words, it just came naturally.

When R finished the book, Julie was really proud of him she smile at him.

"I'm so happy for you, your learning to read again." Julie said.

"Yeah, it felt good to read." R said closing the book and looking at the cover with the little white dog painted on the cover.

"Well, I am happy that you like to read, we're going to try to do this almost everyday, just read until you can read long chapter books and stuff." Julie said putting the book on the floor.

R moved closer to her, Julie looked down and looked back at him, he was really sweet and wasn't afraid to show his emotions, thats what she liked about R. Julie thought back to when she and Perry were together, they had nothing like her and R did.

R put his hand on Julie's cheek and leaned in to kiss her, Julie wasn't sure about having R kiss her in the medical tent since anyone could walk in at anytime, but everything just flew right out the window as R continued to kiss her. Julie's lips parted as R kissed her with more passion, he leaned into her causing Julie to lie down on the cot, R was on top of her, he grabbed the cot to support his weight so he wasn't directly on top of Julie.

R continued to kiss her, he gently bit her lip making her moan into his mouth, he trailed kissed from her mouth down to her neck and he gently bit her neck, R's other hand made it's way up to one of Julie's breasts and started rubbing it, which made Julie moan loud and more at his touch. R's lips found hers and started kissing her passionately. Julie's hands were in R's hair, one of her hands started to unzip his jacket.

"Oh god!" Came a voice.

Julie and R quickly got off of each other and saw Nora standing in the 'room' Julie fixed her shirt and hair, R looked down and zipped up his jacket and stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor.

"N-Nora, what are you doing here?" Julie asked blushing.

"Well, I heard what happened and I thought I would come by to see how R was doing." Nora replied, "But I see that you two were pretty busy when I walked in."

"Well...You see..." Julie started.

"No need to explain Jules I could see from what you guys were doing, I'm not blind." Nora said crossing her arms, "You guys want to go to the The Orchard?"

"What's The Orchard?" R asked looking up, he was still bright red.

"It's a place to get drinks." Julie told him.

"Yeah, but they are all non alcoholic, so it's more like a juice bar. You up for it you two?" Nora asked.

"Sure." Julie said, "What about you R?"

R nodded, he was still pretty red and kind of got quiet.

The three made it to the bar and the girls smiled in amusement at the clearly relieved sigh that escaped the former zombie. The climb toward the city's only though non alcoholic pub, had been more work than R had anticipated.

"Three grapefruits," Nora ordered, winking at the bartender.

Once they had their drinks, they sat down.

Nora and Julie both talked about the up coming events, like having a broadcast out saying that everything was returning to normal, having photos of all the former zombies shown on TV so friends, families, and loved ones could reunite with each other and that the wall was going to come down in the next week or so.

R listened to what the two girls were talking about as he drank his drink. Nora looked over at him.

"I'm sorry R." Nora said.

"About what?" R asked confused.

"About walking in on you and Julie, I really shouldn't have done that. I should have...well asked if you two were in there." Nora said slamming back her drink, "Another bartender!"

The bartender rolled his eyes, he hated the teenagers in here, he gave a loud sigh and made three more grapefruits, he brought them over to the three of them, he stopped and looked at R for a moment.

Nora was getting annoyed at him, "Take a picture, it will last longer. Leave him alone."

The bartender walked away with the three empty glasses. Soon they were finished. Got up and walked out. R stopped at the door and looked back at the bartender.

"Thank you for the drinks." R said.

The bartender looked at him and nodded, in all his years, no one had ever thanked him, "Your welcome kid."

R walked out as Nora and Julie waited for him.

"That was nice of you." Julie said kissing R on the cheek.

It was getting late, Nora had to leave them, she had a date with Rosy in an hour and she wanted to get cleaned up.

So Julie and R went back to the medical tent so he could be watched through out the night if he had any more muscle discomfort or anything else. R red another book out loud to Julie, but soon the nurse told Julie that she needed to leave so R could get some rest, he had physical therapy early tomorrow morning and said that he needed rest.

Julie kissed R good night and wished him a good night sleep, she made her way back home, she knew no one was going to be there, her dad left to go to the near by towns to tell them that the zombies were becoming human again. He would be gone for about a week or two at the most. And Nora was out on her date, which meant Julie was home alone. Julie sat and thought about R, until Nora came back from her date.

Then they both talked for hours about different things, but soon after Nora went to bed, Julie was petting the kitten on her lap, she yawned and thought it would be a good idea to go to bed as well. She wanted to be with R when he started his first session of physical therapy tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**There is some strong language in this chapter. As well as some fighting.**

* * *

Julie woke up and rolled out of bed, she made her way down to the kitchen, Nora was up and eating breakfast, she looked up as Julie walked into the kitchen.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" Nora asked.

"I'm going to be with R today, he starts physical therapy today." Julie replied as she sat down with a bowl full of cereal. "What about you? Got another date with Rosy tonight?"

"Yeah I do." Nora smiled at her friend.

"I thought you wanted a zombie boyfriend?" Julie said joking.

"Rosy is sweet, he also tough. You have your zombie boyfriend, I have my human boyfriend, I'm happy." Nora said getting up to wash her plate. "I have nothing to do today, can I tag along?"

"Sure, let me get dressed and then we can head out." Julie said as she started eating her cereal.

When the girls were ready to go, Nora grabbed her gun and made sure it was fully loaded, Julie gave her a look, "You don't need guns anymore Nora."

"You can never be to sure about that Jules, you should know that, you were taught to fire a gun when you were only ten." Nora said putting her gun in her pants, "Let's go."

The girls walked down to the medical tent where R was, when they arrived a nurse was checking R's vitals. Everything was doing well for R, he was looking more human, his scars on his face were fading but they were still visible, his eyes looked more human as well.

"He is doing much better today, his physical therapy session starts in an hour, the tent is on the far East side of the stadium just about a short walk from here, big tent, you can't miss it." The doctor told Julie.

Julie nodded as R walked up to her and Nora, she grabbed his hand and thanked the doctor for everything and walked out of the medical tent. The air was cool and crisp, and the sun was shinning brightly, it felt good to feel the sun.

R closed his eyes and turned towards the sun, he felt its warmth on his skin, he slowly smiled, Julie's arms wrapped around R's chest, he opened his eyes and looked at her in the morning sun, her blonde hair shinning from the sun light, her since was beautiful in the morning light, he knew today was going to be a good day for the both of them.

Soon R went to his physical therapy session, he was greeting by a pretty nurse named Maggie. Julie and Nora sat down, Nora looked at the exercise equipment, there wasn't a lot but there was a two treadmills, two stationary bikes and a few other things to help people get back on their feet.

Maggie showed R one of the stationary bikes and told him that it would work his arms and leg muscles. "Start out slow, I will be motering you from this machine, every mile it will get harder, so if it gets to hard just tell me and you can stop."

R nodded and got up on the bike, "How fast...Do you want...Me to go?"

"Just take it slow, but I would like you to stay between fifteen and twenty, it's ok if you go over, just try to stay between, if you can." Maggie told him. "I know you have been through hell and back, and I will be pushing you to go just a little bit more."

R nodded and then started out slow and he peddled he seemed to remember, like he rode a bike before. Soon he passed the first mile, and then the second mile. He struggled on, his arms and legs felt like they were being torn off, but he wanted to continue on, Maggie saw the look on R's face as he got to the four mile mark.

"R, you don't have to continue, you may stop. You did more then enough for today." Maggie said calmly to R.

"No. Pain means I am alive." R replied painting.

"Yes, but to much pain, won't be good for your body, you have already passed the six mile mark. You need to stop." Maggie protested to R for him to stop.

Julie walked up and put her hand on his shoulder, "R you need to listen to Maggie, you need to stop. Please."

R slowed down and climbed off, at this point his legs were burning, he struggled to stand up, Nora got him a cup of water. He drank it in one big gulp, Julie smiled seeing R always made her smile.

"Well, for your first session it was good, you pushed your self beyond the limit, and I am very impressed. Not many people could go past the three mile mark." Maggie said to R, "You will be done for today, I will see you tomorrow, same time."

Julie, R and Nora left the tent, R felt really tired but he also felt alive, he knew he could do almost anything if he put his mind to it.

"Wow R, you really pushed yourself back there, that was really impressive." Nora said.

"Yeah, I felt...Alive...Felt almost..." R was trying to search for the words.

The three of them passed two guys, who were smoking, one of them looked at R in a weird way, he stomped out cigarette and the two boys walked behind them. Nora looked back and cursed under her breath.

"Don't look now, but Robby and his friend Jack are following us." Nora told Julie.

The two boys raced ahead cutting the three of them off, Robby crossed his arms over his chest, "Look what we got here Jack. It's Nora and Julie."

"Leave us alone Robby." Nora said, she had her gun in her back pants pocket and was reaching for it.

"Hey, we don't want no trouble ladies." Jack said with a smile, he looked over at R, "Looks like you got a zombie here." He walked forward towards R, "What you doing here zombie? Looking for some brains?"

"No." R replied looking right at Jack.

"Then what you here for?" Jack said.

"Leave R alone Jack." Julie said stepping in between the two of them.

"R? What kind of name is that, thats not a name thats a letter." Robby said walking up to R, Robby pushed Julie out of the way, "Looks like we got a zombie. You a zombie bR/b?"

"No." R replied.

"Then what the hell are you then?" Robby asked drawing his gun and pointing it at R's head.

"Hu-human." R said calmly even with a gun at his head.

"Human, aint no way a fucking zombie can be human again. Aint that right Jack. No zombie can become human. They are already dead. And I am gonna shoot this zombie in the brains." Robby said as he loaded his gun and looked at Rick.

Jack laughed stupidly, "Kill that motherfucker Robby."

"Oh I will." Robby turned back to R, "You might want to know what we are gonna do with your ladies, well I will tell you. We are gonna fuck 'em. Ever fucked a woman, zombie? I doubt you ever did, not even when you were human once before. Never fucked a woman, and never will."

R just lost it when Robby said he was going to hurt Julie, he wouldn't let that happen, he couldn't let that happen. R rushed into Robby and started punching him hard on the ground. When R rushed into Robby the gun went off.

Nora and Julie looked at each other and Julie screamed thinking the worst. Jack saw the whole thing happened and then ran off, R continued punching Robby, that was until armed guards showed up and tried to break everything up.

Julie rushed over to R, "God R, are you ok? Did you get shot?" She looked for a bullet wound but didn't find one, then she heard a groan coming from Robby.

She looked and saw that he shot himself when R tackled him, he shot himself right in the leg. He was bleeding out, he his a major vain and blood was everywhere.

"You! You did this you sonofabitch! You did this." Robby yelled at R.

One of the guards laughed at Robby, "No, you did this to yourself."

"Aint you gonna take me to the medical tent? I'm dyin'."Robby yelling at the guards.

"No, Daryl, this was your fault. We will take you when we are good and ready."

Rosy ran up, "Oh god, is everyone ok, well besides him." Pointing at Robby, he ran up to Nora and hugged her, "You ok Nora?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Nora said hugging Rosy back.

"R why did you do that?" Julie asked looked at him.

"No matter what, I will keep you safe." R replied.

"I know you will keep me safe, I will never doubt that." Julie hugged R tightly, never wanting to let him go.

Soon the whole excitement died down, Nora went off with Rosy, while Julie and R went back home. R had enough excitement for one day, he looked down at his hands and saw that there was blood on his knuckles, Julie helped R wash his hands, getting all the blood off. She then started making them lunch while R went to take a shower.

Soon lunch was ready, Julie brought the lunch into her room, R was still in the shower, the thought of him taking a shower made her want him so much. She almost wanted to get in the shower with him and have him on top of her, naked and wet, his hair sticking to his forehead. Julie's mind was taking her on a trip, that she didn't even hear the shower stop running or when R walked into her room.

"Julie?" R said walking up to her bed.

Julie's eyes shot open, she saw R standing in front of her, his hair still wet from his shower, "Oh sorry R, come sit down and eat."

"What is...It?" R asked.

"Macaroni and cheese." Julie said taking a big bite, "Try it, you will like it."

R took a bite of the mac and cheese, Julie could tell from his expression that he liked it. Soon they both finished the mac and cheese, R quickly fell asleep in Julie's bed, she couldn't blame him he did a lot of things today. He needed to sleep, Julie brought the bowls down to the kitchen and then went back up to her room, she was kind of tired as well, and thought a nice nap would be good. She took off her shoes and jacket and cuddled up with R on her bed. She soon fell asleep in R's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, it's a short chapter, but I just wanted to post something before things get heated up between Julie and R. **

* * *

Julie woke with a start, she heard the door slam and then heard Nora's voice yelling out for her. Julie rubbed her eyes, she saw that R was still fast asleep and deiced not to wake him, she got out of bed and went down stairs to see Nora.

"Oh so you are awake. Did you two, you know, do it?" Nora asked Julie.

"God Nora, your so immature sometimes." Julie said walking past her friend to the kitchen.

"Julie, if your not going to, I will." Nora winked at her, "So you gonna hit that, or should I just go for it."

"Nora, don't he's mine. And I will, maybe tonight, if you would leave the house for a few hours." Julie said confessing to Nora.

"Oh, ok you two gonna have some action tonight, gonna tell me how great an ex-zombie is?" Nora nudged Julie.

"No, I won't, get your own ex-zombie." Julie said teasing her best friend.

They both started laughing, R walked in and was a little confused at what was going on, his eyes set on Julie, he saw her laughing with Nora, something about Julie just made his heart race.

"Hey R, how is everything?" Nora asked.

"Good." R replied as he sat down at the kitchen table, "Kind of hungry."

Julie walked to the fridge to see what she could make for R, it was the late afternoon, early evening so she thought she would make everyone dinner. Julie heated up leftovers, as everything slowly cooked she looked over at Nora and R who were talking.

"Is that guy going to be ok?" R asked.

"Robby? Don't know, he was a terrible person, you might have done everyone a favor." Nora said.

"I didn't mean to." R replied.

"I know, you were just in a fight or flight mode, happens to a lot of people when they have a gun to their head." Nora said.

Soon dinner was ready, R was really enjoying eating real food again, he tried remembering what it was like before he turned into a zombie but couldn't, everything was either a blur or he just couldn't remember, he looked across at Julie, he never felt more alive before she came along. He made him feel so alive, he loved how it felt. He really want to tell her or show her somehow, R just wasn't sure, he felt so alive when they both kissed the other day before Nora walked in on them, was that it, was that what he wanted to show her?

So many questions were going through R's mind, a loud knock on the door made him jump at the sound, Nora got up to answer the door, he heard laugher and talking just outside, the door closed and Nora and Rosy came into the kitchen.

"Hey Julie, hey R." Rosy said to the two of them.

"Hey Rosy, how's it going?" Julie asked.

"Going good, we are seeing less and less Bonies everyday, so when your father comes back the wall will be going down. Me and Nora are gonna go out for a drink and then back to my place the the rest of the night." Rosy told Julie.

"Sounds good, have a good time you two." Julie said to Nora.

"You too." Rosy said leaving the room.

R looked down at his plate and finished eating.

Nora walked out the door and then stopped, she turned to Julie and started humping the air and winked at Julie, she laughed a little bit.

"If you don't I will." Nora said.

"Hands off Nora," Julie winked, "don't worry, like I told you I will. Just get some of your own tonight."

"Oh I will, I defiantly will girl. There is no doubt about that." Nora said winking then left.

R was a little confused at this point, "Get what?"

"Nothing R, it's just Nora being Nora." Julie said blushing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well this chapter has Julie and R having sex, I had a hard time writing it fear that my ovaries might explode from writing this chapter, but it was so worth it. Hope everyone enjoys reading, I know I enjoyed writing.**

* * *

Julie got up from the table and put the dishes in the sink, she was standing over the sink looking at R, she walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. She started kissing his ear and went down to his neck and shoulder, trailing soft kisses on his skin.

R closed his eyes and leaned his head back as Julie was kissing his neck, he let out a soft moan, the kissing soon stopped and R opened his eyes and looked up at Julie.

"Why...Did...You stop?" R asked struggling to find his words.

"Lets go to my room R." Julie said leaving the kitchen, her hips swaying as she walked.

R got up in such a hurry from the table that the chair fell back on the floor and he hit his knee against the table, sending a jolt of pain through his body, but that didn't stop him from getting to Julie.

Julie got to her room, she put on her iPod to a song that she really liked, she took off her jacket as R stumbled into her room. She laughed from the look on his face, it was a look between a confused, want, and lust. She knew that look when she first started dating Perry. But the look Perry had faded away when his dad was a zombie.

_I'll keep you safe_

_Try hard to concentrate_

_Hold out your hand_

_Can you feel the weight of it_

_The whole world at your fingertips_

_Don't be, don't be afraid_

_Our mistakes they were bound to be made_

_But I promise you I'll keep you safe_

_You'll be an architect so pull up your sleeves_

_And build a new silhouette_

_In the skylines up ahead_

_Don't be, don't be afraid_

_Our mistakes they were bound to be made_

_But I promise you I'll keep you safe_

_I'll keep you safe_

R sat down on the bed, Julie came up and stood over R, she bent down and their lips met, she had a hard time finding her footing when R gently pulled her down on the bed. Julie moaned from R's kiss on her lips, as he traveled down to her neck. One of Julie's hands was in R's hair, the other was trying to find his jacket zipper.

She finally found his jacket zipper and ripped off his jacket and throwing it across the room, she didn't really care as long as it wasn't on him. R stopped for a moment, he had a questioning look on his face and looked over at the door. Julie figured it out right then.

"Don't worry, no one will be coming home anytime soon. We have the house to ourselves for the entire night." Julie said to R comforting him.

Their lips captured each other's once again, R trailed kissed down Julie's neck and down to where her tank top was, one of his hands found her breast while the other hand slowly went to pull up her shirt, but struggled. Julie quickly took off her tank top, she had a black lace bra on underneath.

R's heart pumped faster when he saw her breasts beneath her bra, his lips found hers once again as both of his hands went to her breasts, Julie moaned out softly as he started rubbing her nipple beneath her lace bra, R wasn't sure how to undo her bra, Julie quickly got it undone revealing her breasts to R for the first time. R just looked at her.

"You like what you see R?" Julie asked.

"V-very much, yes." R replied looking into Julie's eyes, his pants getting tighter by the minute.

"I am your's for the taking." Julie replied as she took off R's shirt.

She saw what a great body he had, even in the dim room lights, even though he didn't have much muscles, Julie still felt really turned on by him, his scars were fading on his body as well. R leaned down and planted a kiss on Julie's breast, which made her moan slightly, R continued to do the same thing her other breast as his hand rubbed her nipple.

Julie closed her eyes and moans escaped as R continued to pleasure her, his hand stated travel down to her pants, and tried to unbutton her pants with just one hand, he couldn't get her pants to unbutton. Maybe it was his trembling hands, or the fact that he hasn't done this in a long time.

Julie helped him, she smiled up at him as she look off her pants, leaving her black lace underwear, she took off his pants also, but she also had trembling hands also, so R helped her with his pants, he left his boxers on, they were red like his jacket.

Julie could see that he was getting hard. R's hand made it's way down under her underwear and started rubbing her gently. Julie moan and threw her head back, it was a long time that anyone touched her down there, it was a long time that she even had sex with anyone, but she was more then ready with R, she loved R so much, she wanted him badly.

Julie's hand snaked its way into R's boxers, she felt how big he was and started rubbing his shaft, that made R groan at Julie's touch, he couldn't remember but he might have had sex more then a few times in his other life, it started to feel so natural to him. He looked down at Julie, she could tell that he was more then ready, she reached in the side drawer dresser by her bed as R kissed her lips, she brought out a pack of condoms, she was saving them just in case.

Julie broke the kiss between her and R, and ripped the wrapper open with her teeth, she hoped R knew how to put on a condom, she was kind of hoping he didn't so she could put it on herself.

R took the condom and put it on himself, he then took off his boxers, revealing to Julie his manhood. Julie saw that he was pretty big, she smiled knowing that she hit the jackpot. But shook that out of her head, she loved R, no matter how big he was down there.

R slid her underwear off and kissed Julie as he started to enter her, Julie grabbed onto R when he did, she groaned as she felt him enter her and then gasped when he started out slow. R stopped when he thought Julie was in pain, but Julie just told him to keep going.

He soon picked up speed, Julie was moaning at every thrust he took into her, she wrapped her legs around his waist so her could go faster, Julie's back arched off the bed when R sped up more, he captured her lips and bit her gently, he traveled down to her breasts and started sucking on them, that made Julie just cry out for more as he did that.

Julie was almost at the climax, R looked down at her, she looked so beautiful, like she was her own angel, she was his. All his. R picked up speed and thrusted deeper into her, as Julie cried out for him. R closed his eyes he was close to coming also. He came with one big thrust and collapsed onto Julie's chest, he propped him on his elbows so not to hurt Julie with his weight. He rolled over next to her looking up at the lyrics on her celling.

Catching her breath, Julie looked over at R, his black hair sticking to his forehead from sweat, his chest falling and rising as he caught his breath. R looked over at Julie, she still looked like an angel to him, her hair was a mess, but he still loved her just the same.

R got up and went to the bathroom, it was lucky that Julie had a bathroom in her bedroom so he didn't have to go to far, Julie waited for R to come back, once he was back they both started going at it again, R grabbed another condom from out of the box and slipped it on.

Julie never felt this happy in a long time, she was so happy with R, and she knew that R was really happy with her, and to be alive again. Most of the night was kind of a blur to her, her brain was in a sex fog, but she knew R's was too. Soon after a few more hours they both cuddled up and went to sleep. R held Julie close to her, he was a little afraid that if he went to sleep that he would wake up in his 747 a zombie again, he looked down at Julie asleep in her arms, he moved her hair out of her face, the moonlight was shinning in and the soft light, casted a soft glow on her skin. R just laid there looking at her, he felt her naked body pressed up against his, their legs tangled together, her hand resting against her face. R knew that this wasn't a dream, that this was real, he slowly relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Anyone else need a cold shower, I think I need one.**

******The song is called "I'll Keep You Safe" by Sleeping At Last, I just came across it today and thought it fit this chapter really well.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Some more sex in the beginning.**

**I am glad that people are loving my fan-fictions.**

* * *

Julie woke up with the sound of birds chirping outside her window, she saw R asleep next to her, she just loved that they were together now, she studied his face, the dark black hair over his sleeping eyes, under those eyelids were beautiful blue eyes that made her heart melt every time she looked into them. She moved her legs a little and felt his manhood rub against her inner thigh, she sighed and smiled to herself happily.

She brushed some hair away from R's eyes, which made him wake up, he looked at her and smiled. He felt lucky to have her. And even luckier to have woken up next to her. He then kissed her rolling on top of Julie, supporting his weight on his elbows.

Julie giggled, "You didn't get enough from last night Mr. Zombie?" She asked joking.

R wasn't sure how to respond so he just shrugged and kissed her on her sweet beautiful lips. Julie moaned at his kiss, it was kind of a turn on for her, he was a really good kisser, he might have had a girlfriend in his past life, but he wouldn't have remembered.

Julie looked up at R, she knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him. R smiled down at her and kissed her neck and rubbed her breasts with his fingers, he loved hearing her moan out with pleasure. His hand traveled downward and started rubbing her softly, knowing he was doing the right thing from the way Julie moaned out for more.

She found his manhood and began to stroke it, R closed his eyes and a groan slipped out, she really wanted him this morning he could tell that. R reached over and got another condom wrapper he ripped it open with his teeth and put it on.

"Go slow, makes it so much better." Julie told him as he entered her.

"...Ok." R said with a soft moan.

Julie's and R's lips met again this time they were riding out the pleasure, last night it was fast and long, but this morning they wanted it to last, so they could savor the moments they were together.

R started slow, he and Julie kissed a slow passionate kiss, every now and then they needed to catch their breath but they just looked into each others eyes feeling this connection they they had to each other. R thrusted into Julie a little faster but not to much faster, he wanted to ride out the passion that they both had.

Nora walked through the front door, she dropped her bag by the stairs and headed for the kitchen, she saw that the chair was knocked down and the table was moved an inch or two.

"Jules girl, when you say your gonna get him, you weren't kidding." Nora said to herself picking up the chair from the floor and fixing the table, "Just hope you two didn't do it here where we eat."

Nora washed an apple and looked at her watch, she nearly choked on her apple seeing the time, they need to get to 'school' in thirty minutes, and R needs to get to his physical therapy session in twenty minutes. Nora walked out of the kitchen, Julie better be up, because Nora didn't want to be late, not this time anyway.

"Jules you fucking better be up and ready to go girl, because class is starting in thirty minutes, and R's physical therapy session starts in twenty minutes." Nora yelled running up the stairs.

Julie and R didn't hear her yelling at them. They were to deep into the sex fog to hear anything, everything just seemed to fade away, all distractions gone, it was just the two of them. Julie wrapped her legs around R's waist having him go deeper into her, they were in a heated kiss, feeling each other, skin to skin, heat coming off each other, sweat over their bodies.

Nora ran upstairs, she looked into R's room, the bed hadn't been slept it, but the kitten was laying in the morning sun by the window, she heard a muffled noise coming from Julie's room.

"Jules, you better be dying for making me-" Nora opened the door and saw Julie and R going at it, "Oh FUCK!"

Julie looked over and saw Nora standing in the doorway, "NORA!" Julie yelled as R quickly got off of her, gathered his clothes and ran to the bathroom.

The door quickly shut and they could hear Nora swearing on the other side. Julie was so mad at her friend, she quickly got dressed and opened to door to find a cursing Nora on the other side.

"Nora what are you doing here?" Julie asked, "Your supposed to be with Rosy, and then at the shooting range."

"OK, first congrats on getting some, second we have to class in thirty minutes, and R has his physical therapy session in twenty minutes." Nora told Julie, "How is he, is he good?"

"Nora stop, you just walked in on us, I'm not telling you anything." Julie said slamming the door in Nora's face, then opened it again, "Yes he is."

"Tell!" Nora begged.

"Not telling, I have to get ready, and see if R is ok. You fucking scared him Nora." Julie said closing the door again.

Julie knocked on the bathroom door, "R, you ok in there?"

The door opened, R was sitting on the toilet seat, fully dressed, his hands stuffed inside his pockets, his face bright red. He nodded and looked up at Julie who was wearing yesterday's clothes.

"You sure?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." R said with a small smile.

"Listen R, me and Nora have to go to class, its only for four hours, your physical therapy session is only for an hour. I don't know what you will do by yourself for the three hours that we're in class." Julie said holding R's hand.

"I can find Marcus." R told her.

"OK, you can hang out with Marcus. Thats good." Julie said, "I need to get dressed."

Julie headed to her closet, she took off her clothes, put on a new bra and underwear, this time blue. The put on a black tank top and blue jeans, she quickly brushed her hair and teeth. She and R both ran downstairs, Nora was looking at her watch when they showed up.

"You guys are cutting it close, we have fifteen minutes now. Gotta make a run for it." Nora threw them both breakfast bars, "I hope you like breakfast to go R, because we don't have time to sit down and eat."

They made a run for the physical therapy, got there right on time. Julie had no time to say good bye to R, she just kissed him and wished him good luck and then ran off with Nora.

R bit into his breakfast bar, the taste wasn't that great. He saw that Maggie was setting up, "Hello R, you ready for our session?"

He nodded and finished his breakfast bar. And started running on the treadmill.

An hour soon passed and R was done with his session for today, he thanked Maggie and went to find Marcus at the medical tent. Marcus was slowly making his way out of the tent when R arrived.

"Yo! Lover boy!" Marcus shouted at R as he walked up.

"Hi. How are you?" R asked.

"G-great, alive to s-see another...day." Marcus said joking, he looked around "Where is, J-Julie?"

"She and Nora went to class." R told Marcus.

"Bummer." Marcus said patting R on the shoulder.

"R, come in here, I want to remove your stitches." The nurse called out.

R went to get his stitches removed, he was healing faster then the others, maybe it was all the time he spent with Julie that was making him heal faster. Soon he and Marcus went back to Julie's place. Marcus made his way slowly up to R's new room, he put on Bob Marly for them to listen to.

Marcus saw the kitten in R's arms, "Cute, lover boy. Real cute."

After a few hours of listening to music, sitting and talking to each other Julie and Nora came back home, it sounded like they were both arguing about something.

"Bitches...Man..." Marcus said to R.

They both got up and went down to see the girls, and what they were arguing about. R and Marcus walked into the living room, Julie and Nora stopped yelling at each other when they walked in.

"Hi." Marcus said.

"Hi, Marcus. How is everything?" Julie asked.

"Going...Good." Marcus said, "I...Should go...get back to...the others."

"No, Marcus stay. Just stay for dinner." Julie said.

Marcus looked at R, he shrugged. So Marcus nodded, "Sure, dinner sounds good."

Just then the phone rang, Julie ran to answer it.

"Dad?" Julie said picking up the phone.

There was a long pause, "Wow, more have healed. Have you gotten to the other cities yet?"

Another long pause, "When do you think you will get there?"

"Ok, I understand. No dad I understand, you gotta do what is best for everyone." Julie said into the phone. She paused for a moment, "ok dad, I'll see you in a few weeks." Julie hung up the phone.

She returned to the room, "My dad and his men found more people healing, they stopped to help them, which means that they have't made it to the surrounding cities yet, it will be another few weeks before he returns. He just wanted to see if we were all ok."

"I'm sorry Jules, were all here for you." Nora was the first to speak up.

"Thanks, who wants dinner, because I'm starving."

* * *

**I really liked this chapter. Hope everyone does too.**


	10. Chapter 10

That night after everyone went to sleep, R had some terrible nightmares, he tossed and turned talking in his sleep, he heard his name being called to him, he felt like he was being shaken, he shot up in bed covered in sweat, shaking and on the verge of crying. Julie put her hand on R's shoulder, that made him jump, he looked into her caring eyes.

"R, you ok? You were talking in your sleep." Julie asked concerned.

R shook his head and started to cry, Julie held him close comforting him, "Do you want to talk about the dream you had?" She asked.

"It was a terrible dream." R told her as she wiped away his tears.

"Those dreams are called nightmares. Everyone gets them. I guess its still new for you, you haven't dreamt in a long time." Julie said to him, "Even I get them still."

"What about?" R asked wondering what could possibly scare her.

"Of...My mom." Julie said looking at R, "Go back to sleep R, it's the middle of the night."

She got and headed towards the hall when R spoke up, "J-Julie?"

"Yes, R?" She turned around.

"C-can you stay with me, I don't want to have that dre...nightmare again." R asked softly.

Julie smiled, "Sure."

She soon went to sleep since it was maybe two in the morning, R couldn't sleep he didn't want to have that nightmare again, it was to horrible for him to go through again, it was still in his mind, he pulled Julie closer to him, but soon sleep came to him again. And he slept through the rest of the night with no problems.

Morning soon came, R woke up with Julie still in his arms, he could tell it was still early there was no movement in the whole house, it was the weekend for the girls which meant they didn't need to go to class or do anything important, for R he didn't know what the weekend was really, he might have remembered it if he could but he didn't really want to remember his old life, he liked his new life much better.

He looked down his arms and saw that Julie was fast sleep, she was almost sleeping on top of him, her arms around his neck, he head on his chest, their legs tangled together. R smiled as he looked at her sleeping on him, he couldn't have asked for anything better. His eyes wondered around his new room, he had a box of poster that he had gotten, all of them were classics, he found them at an old music store when was still a zombie. His eyes looked at a cherry red guitar, he got that also as a music store, something about it made him think he could play the guitar. Maybe he did, could he still remember how to?

Julie moved in her sleep, R pulled her closer to him, kissing her head as she continued to sleep, he closed his eyes thinking he would wait for Julie to wake up. He soon fell back to sleep.

He woke up a few hours later, he saw Julie slowly waking up in his arms, she rubbed her eyes and stretched she looked up at R and smiled at him.

"Did you have any more nightmares?" Julie asked.

"No." R replied.

"Thats good. I bet you are starving for breakfast. Why don't you go take a shower, I'll go make breakfast." Julie said getting up.

"I love you Julie." R said softly.

Julie looked back, she was half way to the door, she walked back to R and kissed him, "I love you too R. I will always love you."

She got up and then turned around again, "Oh if Nora is in the bathroom down the hall, you can come use mine, she takes **FOREVER** in the bathroom."

"OK." R said with a small smile, he looked over at the kitten who was looking at him, he knew they needed to get the kitten real cat food, and a name would be good as well.

R got up and found his clothes, but then thought he better wear new clothes, he liked the color red a lot, maybe because his jacket was red. He picked up a blue shirt, his red jacket and blue jeans, and headed to the bathroom, Julie was right Nora was in the bathroom, so he went to see if he could use Julie's bathroom.

He knocked on the door, Julie came out of the bathroom brushing her teeth, she held on her finger which he didn't know what she meant by it. She went back into the bathroom and finished brushing her teeth. R sat on the edge of her bed and looked around her room, he saw photos of him and Julie, he walked over to take a closer look, it was night they both drove off from the airport and spent the night in one of the old houses.

Julie walked out of the bathroom and saw R looking at the photos she took, she had a few photos of everyone in the stadium. She walked over the him, R was looking at a photo of a woman who looked like Julie, but it wasn't Julie.

"That's my mom. I took that photo the day before...she left." Julie told him.

"She's pretty. Like you." R said smiling.

"Can I ask you something R?" Julie asked.

He nodded.

"Did you...you know..." Julie struggled trying to find then words.

"No."

"I just wanted to know. It was three years since she left." Julie said almost crying.

R didn't like seeing Julie sad, he walked up to her and hugged her. She relaxed and smile, R smelled really nice to her, but he needed a shower.

"Go take a shower, I'll go make breakfast." Julie told him, "Oh, don't forget to wash your hair."

Julie left to get breakfast ready. R got into the shower, the warm water washed over him, he closed his eyes as steam rose up in the bathroom, after a long time, and washing his hair he got out of the shower, wrapped the towel around his waist and whipped the mirror clean, he saw himself looking back at him, he saw the scars on his body were fading, as well as on his face. But the scars on his face were healing much faster, they were almost gone completely.

R took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he could smell breakfast cooking downstairs, he quickly dried off and put on his clothes and went downstairs, hearing the girls talking to each other in the kitchen.

"...Hey Julie, do you think you could pick some stuff up for me, if you are going out?" Nora asked as R entered.

"Sure what do you need?" Julie asked busy making breakfast.

Nora looked over at R, "Ummm you know I need something for that time."

Julie looked up and saw that R was in the room, "Yeah, I can pick some up for you, want the same kind?"

"Yeah, that would help." Nora replied.

"How many do you have left?" Julie asked finishing up breakfast.

"Three, so if you can go make a run into the city, that would be nice." Nora told Julie.

"Yeah we can do that today, I need a few things myself." Julie told her friend.

Julie gave Nora and R a plate of food, it was scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast, she poured a glass of milk for R, and orange juice for her and Nora. R started to eat, it was really good, she smiled at Julie and took a sip of milk between bites.

"Anyone want seconds?" Julie asked a while later.

Just then Marcus walked into the kitchen "H-hey!"

R looked up from his food as Marcus entered the kitchen and sat down.

"Would you like some breakfast Marcus?" Julie asked as she prepared another plate.

"Y-yes p-please." Marcus replied to Julie and then turned to R, "I-I got m-more m-memories."

"What were they?" R asked.

"A w-woman...in a w-white dress." Marcus told R.

"A wedding?" Julie asked Marcus as she sat down and gave him a plate of food.

Marcus nodded and then continued, "T-t-two girls...l-l-looked the same."

"Twins." Julie told Marcus, "A wedding and twin girls. Could they be your family?"

"D-don't know." Marcus replied, "I rem-embered a r-ring."

"Sounds like you were married." Nora said drinking some orange juice, "Could you have been?"

"Or it could be memories from someone else." R told his friend.

"D-don't know." Marcus said just sitting there as he started to eat, he finished quickly, "See...y-you later...lover boy."

"Bye. Marcus." R said to his friend.

"Why does he call you lover boy?" Nora asked.

"Because of Julie." R told Nora.

Breakfast was soon done and cleaned up, Julie grabbed her gun, she and R left the house to go out, leaving Nora home alone studding. Nora wanted to become a nurse, she saw how R healed himself as well as others and that wanted to get a medical degree.

Julie and R left the stadium and headed out to the nearest store which was a mile away, Julie looked around holding her gun, she was ready for anything. R held her hand which made her relax a little.

"Keep you safe Julie." R said.

"I know. But I want to keep us safe." Julie replied to him.

The walked together holding hands, soon they got to a small market, Julie drew her gun, as she walked into the market, she didn't know what was in there, but she was ready. R looked around and saw a toy car, he put it in his pocket. Julie saw that and laughed, he was still into collecting things even when he was human. Julie handed R her small revolver gun just in case, he held it in his hands and looked at it. He looked up at Julie and then back down at the gun.

"Keep **you** safe." Julie said repeating what R first told her.

R put it in his back pocket and wondered up and down the aisle looking for something interesting to bring back home with him. Julie went to the feminine aisle found three boxes of tampons and then went to find some more condoms for herself. R went down the pet section of the store, he picked up cat food and a cat toy.

Julie went looking for him and found him in the toy aisle looking at all the toys. R was still collecting things like he was when he was a zombie, he left slinky in Julie's room a while ago, she saw it and didn't feel like moving it back to his room, as well as a half made rubber band ball.

"What did you find?" Julie asked.

R pulled out of his jacket pockets a bouncy ball, a toy car, and a small stuffed animal, she saw the cat food and toy down by his feet, and put it in her backpack. R held onto the three small things that he picked up. Other then that the store was empty, the shelfs have been cleared out, some things were knocked to the ground, entire shelfs were even knocked over, Julie looked at her watch and told R it was time to go, they had to get back to the stadium, even though it was in the early afternoon it was still dangers to be out.

Julie and R left the store once she pulled him away from the toy aisle, kind of funny really, when she really thought about it. Kind of a little kid, collecting toy cars, having so many toys in his R as well as many other things. Julie laughed at that thought.

There was a loud screech once they walked a few blocks, Julie looked back and saw two Bonies headed right towards them, she reached for her run right as they both attacked them, knocking the gun out of her hands, the other one tackled R, he still had the gun that Julie gave him, he reached into his pocket and shot twice at the one that was on top of him in the head, stood up, reloaded the gun and shot at the other one three time. Julie ran to get her gun after R shot at the Bonies.

"Oh my god R!" Is what Julie could only say.

"Come, we need to get out of here, there could be more around." R said grabbing her hand and ran all the way back to the Stadium. They slowed down when they were a few feet from the Stadium walls.

"R, where did you learn to shoot like that? How did you know? Did you use a gun before?" Julie kept asking him questions.

R stopped walking and turned and looked back at her, "I learned from you, I knew by watching you shoot your gun when Bonies were chasing after us two weeks ago. And I don't know if I ever used a gun before." R said answering all her questions.

"You...ummmm...thank you R. You saved my life. Again." Julie hugged R, she felt safe with him around.

Kevin was there to great R and Julie back, he was one of the guards that helped R when he got shot. Kevin saw the change first hand with his eyes. He respected R, and they were slowly becoming friends.

"Welcome back you two. Have fun?" Kevin asked as he opened the gates for them.

"Yeah, we had a run in with two Bonies. R took them out with two clean shots." Julie told Kevin.

"Really, did he now?" Kevin said, "Well R, maybe tomorrow you can show me what you can do up at the shooting range. If your up for it, that is."

"OK." R replied to Kevin, he was starting to think of Kevin as a good friend.

"Cool man, see you tomorrow. Have a good night." Kevin said as they walked away.

Back at home Julie knew that Nora was out, she and R was pretty tired, so she went through the stack of movie R had collected and found a good one. It was Happy Feet, they fell asleep watching it together.

General John Grigio came walking through the door, he heard a movie playing and went to the living room, he saw R and Julie sleeping on the couch, R had his arms around Julie, protecting her, John looked over at the movie, it was penguins dancing then saw the box cover and saw Happy Feet upside down. He deiced to let them be, he heard what happened to the two of them when they were out and knew that they were tired. He soon went up to bed himself, he would talk to them in the morning. Nora came home an hour after, she woke them both up, R turned off the movie and carried Julie up to bed. Then went to sleep himself. Soon the whole house was quiet for the first night in a long time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well I really like this chapter, R finds out a little bit more about his past, which is really good. **

* * *

The following day it was a little gloomy, looking like it was going to rain, but no one really cared they went on with their business. Julie made breakfast for everyone, Nora was at the table eating and studying for her big medical exam that was today, she was pretty nerves but considering that she had to practice on medical dummies instead of real people she felt a little better.

R walked into the kitchen just as Julie was finishing fixing his breakfast, she gave him his plate and a cup of milk, she then made herself a plate and poured her and Nora juice and sat down.

"Hey," Nora spoke up, "Did you know that it has been proven Calcium is not good for your bones as Vitamin K. The best things for your bones are avocados, peaches and bananas."

"Ummmm, no Nora, I did not know that. Thanks so much for telling us." Julie rolled her eyes.

"Which means," Nora looked over at R, "You should eat peaches or bananas. Instead of milk."

R just looked confused, and then looked over to Julie.

"Don't listen to her, she's a little crazy since she's been up all night studying for this test." Julie told him as she took a bite of hash browns.

"Good morning you three." John Grigio said tiredly walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning dad, late night?" Julie asked.

"Yes. An argument broke out down at the gate, some people just don't think the zombies can change back to being human. I hate to break it up and detain two of my guards. One of them was shot in the knee, while the other was knocked in the head by the others gun." John said eating some of the hash browns out of the pan.

"What is with people now, can't except the change?" Nora asked looking back over her notes.

"Maybe, or maybe they are afraid." Julie said.

"You always fear what you don't understand. Some people don't like change, and wont accept it." R said eating his orange slices.

All of them looked at him in shock, he looked up, "What?"

"When did you get so wise all of a sudden R?" Julie asked.

"I saw it somewhere, I think in one of my books. But it's that what is happening around here, people are fearing the change of me and everyone else." R looking around.

"Yeah, I guess so." Nora said as she flipped through her book, "you fear what you don't understand, and blah, blah, blah."

"Your exactly right R." John said, "come by the shooting range later today, I want you to familiarize yourself with all the guns we have, so you know what to do when someone hands you a weapon."

"Ok. I can come by after my session today." R said finishing his orange.

"Good," John looked outside, "looks like a storm is coming in, better dress warmly today. All of you."

"Ok." Nora mumbled as she was reading.

Julie and R nodded, Julie had picked up some habits from R such as shrugging like him and just using a few words, she had been spending to much time with him, but she didn't care. He was her boyfriend after all, she loved him and she couldn't have it any other way.

All three of then soon left the house Nora was went off to the student medical building where she was going to take the test, Julie walked hand in hand with R to his session today. He was getting better with everything that he had been doing, he's been able to run farther everyday, been able to do more push ups, sit ups and pull ups, which was great for his body. Julie had seen it for herself, he was starting to forum abs and his arms were also getting muscles as well, she really like that, he wasn't a skinny teenage zombie anymore, he was her human boyfriend.

R's physical therapy session went really well that day, Julie could tell he had done twice as many sit ups then he did last week, and ran twice as far on the treadmill. Maggie smiled as she looked over she charts tracking his progress, he had really improved the first time he arrived.

"Well R, you have really come a long way since you first started physical therapy, and I am impressed with all the progress you have made." Maggie told him, "You have done so much better then anyone else I must say. I think you can just come for three sessions a week now."

"Really?" R asked, he was pretty surprised.

"Yes, you have done very will, and its been a few weeks since you started." Maggie told him and Julie.

"Wow thats great R!" Julie smiled happily.

"I will see you in two days, keep up with your running, helps you a lot." Maggie said.

"Don't worry I will." R said exiting the tent.

"You are doing so great R, I can't believe how far you have come." Julie said hugging him, but he didn't hug her back, "whats the matter R?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about what your dad said to me this morning." R was looking at the ground.

"Look at me R, what's the matter?" Julie asked.

"I...I don't want to learn how to shoot a gun, I already have too much blood on my hands already, I don't want to add more." R told Julie.

"Hey, hey. It's ok R, you don't have to. My dad just wants to show you how to use a gun, just incase. Will that be ok?" Julie looked at him with kind eyes.

"Yes, he can teach me." R told her.

"Just tell him what you told me, I'm sure he will understand where you are coming from." Julie told him as they both made their way up to the shooting range.

The shooting range was located inside a large warehouse, it looked like a real shooting range liked used for police officers, there were people shooting at different targets, they used their own guns or borrowed a gun from one of the gun locker.

Julie looked around to find her dad, she found him talking to a guard, she and R walked over to him. John finished talking to the guard when they both walked up.

"So, R. You ready to learn how to use a gun and shoot?" John asked.

"I...don't want to." R told John.

"What?" John asked puzzled.

"I don't want to use a gun or be a guard on the wall." R said to John.

"Whoa, slow down there son. I am only going to teach you how to shoot, nothing else. Besides your not fit to be a guard on the wall, it takes people with gun experience for that position, and you don't have any. You thought I was going to put you on the wall as a guard?" John asked.

"Well, I thought that once I learned how to shoot, you would." R replied.

"No, R. I'm not going to. You and Julie don't get to be guards on the wall for a number of reasons." John told him.

"Also sir." R started.

"Yes?"

"The reason why I only told you is that I have too much blood on my hands already, I don't want to add more." R said to John.

"That is understandable, I will only teach you the type of guns, how to shoot them and everything else that there is to know, I am not asking to go outside the wall and start shooting everything up." John told R.

"Ok, sir." R said, a big weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, he felt much better.

It took two hours for John to teach R how to load different guns, how to shoot, and what he needed to know about the guns. Every gun R shot was different, his aim was spot on with each gun, which impressed John. Once R figured out about the different guns, he kind of favored the gun that Julie always carried around with her. It was light, easy to handle, and easy to shoot a target.

So John gave R one of the guns from the gun locker, but R shook his head, he didn't want to carry around a gun, it didn't feel right to him. And John completely understood what R was trying to say, not everyone was made to have a gun, and he knew that.

"Thank you for teaching me." R said after the lesson.

"You're welcome, if you ever change your mind R. I will be happy to give you a gun." John told him.

"I know, but I don't want to have a gun." R told him.

Julie walked up to R after her dad left, "I am going to stay here for a little while for some target practice, will you be ok for an hour back home?"

"Yeah, I will be fine." R told her, he kissed her gently on the lips and looked at her, "I love you Julie."

"I love you too my zombie boyfriend." Julie said joking, "only joking R, but I truly do love you. I will be back home soon."

R left the shooting range and slowly walked home, he saw Nora jogging and went to join her, "I thought you had your test today?" R asked running up to Nora.

"Yeah, I do. It's in an hour. I just need to clear my head, and jogging helps me with that." Nora replied.

"Sounds good, mind if I join you?" R asked jogging beside her.

"You already are silly," Nora smiled, "try to keep up."

Nora started to pick up the pace, R was jogging behind her a few feet, after about a mile, he stopped and caught his breath. Nora saw that he stopped and jogged up to him.

"You ok there?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired. I did a lot in my session today." R told Nora.

"Well, why don't you head home, I'm sure Julie will be home in an hour or so." Nora said as she jogged off.

A group of teenage boys walked up to R, they were a little shorter then R, but about his age, if he knew how old he was. Nora saw this, she knew the group of boys. Chuck was the leader of his gang and they were never up to any good. She ran off to the shooting range to get John and some guards.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here? It's a zombie freak." Chuck said to his boys.

"I am not a zombie, I'm human." R tried to explain to Chuck, but he knew that Chuck didn't care.

"What are you doing here freak? Looking for some brains?" One of Chuck's friends spoke up laughing.

"No." R said.

"Hey, you dating the General's daughter, Julie's her name. You fucking the General's daughter zombie boy?" Chuck asked, "Are you fucking Julie?"

R kept quiet, he knew that this could only end one way, which was a fight.

"Hold his arms boys, I want to get in a few good shots at this fucking zombie." Chuck said.

Two boys, held R's arms behind his back, Chuck punched R in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Sending him kneeling to the ground catching his breath. R got up but only to get knocked down again by Chuck.

Nora reached the shooting range, "Mr. Grigio, come quick, Chuck and his gang are beating up R!"

John grabbed a gun, he knew that it would end in two ways, Chucking killing R, or Chuck hurting R badly. He, Nora, Julie and a few guards ran off as they followed Nora.

R felt some memories of self defense classes flooding into his head, the two guys holding his arms were the first to get it. R kicked them both in the knees, making them let go of his arms and once his arms were free, he had no problem after that. One of Chuck's friends came at him, R punched him right in the jaw and then in the nose, which broke his nose, causing blood to gush out like a waterfall. Another guy came at him, tried to punch him but was blocked and R punched him in the stomach, making the guy sink to his knees.

John soon arrived and saw R ducking punches from one of Chuck's friends, the others were on the ground badly hurt. R round house kicked him right in the face, causing the guy to drop to the ground. Chuck then was getting ready to put in a punch when John shot then gun off into the air. That made R jump and Chuck walking away slowly.

"What the fuck is going on here?" John asked.

"Well you see sir, this zombie freak started punching us, I had to defend myself." Chuck lying to John.

"You're lying through your teeth kid." John turned to R, "What really happened R?"

"Chuck asked two of his friends to hold my arms so he could punch me, I got out of the grip and started to defend myself." R slowly explained.

"Yes, I can see that, but no one could ever know how to do a round house kick, unless they were taught. And I suspect you were taught self defense in your other life." John said looking around.

"Yes, I think I was taught it." R said rubbing his hands, "think I hurt my hand."

"Julie, take R back home," John told his daughter, "get him some ice for his head." He turned to the guards, "Get these two boys to the medical tent, and the rest put them on lock down for the rest of the night. Same with him." John said pointing at Chuck.

Julie and R made their way back to the house, R washed his hands, he had blood on his hands from punching one of the guys in the nose. He sat down at the table, Julie gave him an ice pack for his head.

"You know how to fight R." Julie said to him.

"Yeah, I guess I do." R replied back.

"Where did you learn how self defense?" Julie was wondering about R's past.

"I'm not sure. It just came to me. I think I learned it when I was little. Don't really know." R said confused.

"Well I'm glad your ok, you had me worried." Julie kissed R.

* * *

R forgot all about the pain and kissed her back, he was a perfect gentle man outside the house, he was nice and kind to everyone, sometimes quiet. But behind closed doors was a different story. He had a wild side to him the first time that they both had sex, Julie found that out, and she really liked that side of him. They ended the kiss, R closed his eyes he could smell Julie, which made him smile.

Julie kissed him again, she then asked him if he wanted to organize his room since it was such a mess. R nodded and they both went up to his room to try to get everything organized. It took them a few hours to get everything out of the boxes and on shelfs, but once they did that. It was much cleaner.

"God R, you are such a hoarder." Julie said looking around at everything R had.

She looked at all the movies he had, there were all the Pixar movies, a few cartoon movies, several horror movies and surprisingly some zombie movies which made her laugh.

They also put up his posters, he had two Led Zeppelin posters, a Bob Marly poster, Guns N' Roses and three Beatles posters. She was pretty impressed with the poster selections.

They went to her room, hoping that they would get in some sex before anyone came home. R started kissing Julie, his hands traveled down to her breasts and she moaned out slightly, she loved it when R was in control, he knew what he was doing and she loved every minute of it. Before he even got her shirt off, the front door slammed and Nora screamed.

Julie looked up at R, "I'm sorry, it seems like we don't get a lot of time to ourselves."

Nora walked into Julie's room, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"God, Nora what's wrong, you failed your test?" Julie asked.

"No, I passed." Nora said sitting down on Julie's bed.

R was stumped, "Then what's the problem?"

Nora looked at him, "One word. Men."

"Ok what happened?" Julie asked.

Nora told them what happened, "turns out that the guy Jay she went on a date with the other day, remembered that he had a girlfriend, her name is. Rebecca. She's one of the guards, so now they are back together, while I am sitting here all alone."

"Ummmmm...god Nora I'm sorry. Me and R were about to watch a movie, want to join?" Julie was lying.

"No I'm just going to go to The Orchard." Nora said getting up and leaving the room.

As soon as the front door shut, Julie got up, locked her bedroom door and she and R got right back where they left off from.


	12. Chapter 12

**There is some more sex in the chapter between R and Julie.**

* * *

Julie stood in her bedroom and looked out the window at the rain, today was just not anyone's day today, she looked over at R who was fast asleep on her bed. Julie smile a little as R slept, she went over the days events in her head again. That morning at breakfast her father asked R about the kitten he had, R just shrugged which was mostly his answer for just about everything. Which led to an argument over the breakfast table, causing Julie to yell back and forth to her father, which in turn made her storm out of the house.

Julie then thought about R's physical therapy session, he had a new physical therapy nurse since he was doing so well, the nurse pushed him harder then he had ever gone before, making him tired faster. Which is why he was asleep on Julie's bed. Julie tried to reason with the nurse for pushing R that day, the nurse just told her it was her job, the nurse just gave Julie a scowl look.

They both went home after that and she gave R an ice pack for his sore muscles, she helped him take off his red jacket that was now repaired and clean, his arms were getting muscles with each physical therapy session he had, becoming human again had their advantages, his body was forming muscles again, he was starting to forum abs as well. Julie loved that about his body, seeing all of his muscles made her want to take off his shirt and kiss his body all over.

Julie walked over to her bed, she kelt down beside the bed and rested her chin on her hand, she looked at R who was sleeping. She didn't want to wake him but she also wanted to see his eyes. The front door slammed shut, meaning Nora was home.

Julie heard a soft knock on her door, "Are you guys decent?"

Julie opened the door and saw Nora had her hands over her eyes, "Yes come on it, R is sleeping."

"Wow, you can really please your man Jules." Nora said joking.

"We haven't done anything, he had a rough session today, he has a new nurse who pushed him really hard today." Julie said, "I was waiting for him to wake up."

Julie put on some soft music so she didn't wake R. Nora sat down by the window and closed her eyes. Julie sat on her bed and tried not to wake R.

"Everything ok?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, better than ok. Kevin asked me out." Nora said happily.

"Really?"

"Yep, he was attacked by a few Bonies, I tended to him and he then asked me out!" Nora said, "I'm going to meet him in a little while."

"Thats great, I hope things work out for you two." Julie said.

R started to slowly wake up as the music played and the girls talked to each other, he was kind of already awake when Nora knocked on the door, but he didn't really want to open his eyes, he was still to tired. So he just laid there listening to Julie and Nora talk.

Nora looked at her watch, "I should go, I'm going to meet Kevin at The Orchard." Nora got up, she reached the door and turned back, "Can I have some rubbers? I know you have them Jules."

Julie opened her bedside table drawer and gave a small pack to Nora, Nora put them in her pocket, she winked at Julie, "Have fun."

"You too." Julie smiled.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Nora said with another wink as Julie closed the door.

R woke up at the sound of the bedroom door closing, he looked over at Julie and smile. Julie walked over the window and looked outside, it was still raining, more like a down pour now.

"Hey." R said as he spoke up.

Julie looked over at him and smile, "Hey yourself sleepy head. Have a nice nap?"

* * *

He nodded and held his hand out, Julie kissed R, his hands ran though her blonde hair, she slowly climbed on top of R hoping not to hurt him, he held her as they both kissed, one hand in her hair, the other feeling every curve on her body as it slowly traveled down to her shirt. He slowly tugged on her shirt as he felt her skin on his hands.

R took off Julie's shirt, and looked up at her, all he could do was smile, no words could describe how happy he was at that moment seeing Julie on top of him. They both started kissing again, this time in a heat of passion, Julie laying on top of R she wanted him to much today, even after the horrible day having sex with R would make her day so much better.

She tugged on his white shirt as she took it off, she stopped and looked down at R's body, her hands started to feel his arm muscles, then went down to his chest, and abs both starting show his muscles, R closed his eyes and let out a soft moan as Julie felt his body, she leaned down kissed him on the lips then traveled down his neck and body. R felt her warm lips on his body and ran his fingers through her hair and down her back where he found her bra, and undid the clasp.

She let it fall off as she sat back up, R leaned up and kissed her breasts, Julie closed her eyes as she felt his lips on her breasts, he started sucking and gently biting her nipples, Julie let out a moan as he gave her breasts attention and as well as the other, his hands trailed down her body and unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off, followed by her underwear. His fingers started to tease her as he continued to give her breasts attention, Julie's head fell back and she started moaning at R's touch, he added two fingers as he continued to finger her, she slowly thrusted her hips as he fingered her making her wetter.

Julie tried to unbutton R's pants, but she was sitting at an angle that she couldn't, R knew what she wanted and with his other hand took off his pants, he was ready, Julie's hand went down and grabbed his member, she started teasing him as he teased her. R moaned as she rubbed his shaft with her hand, Julie's other hand dug inside her bedside drawer getting a condom out, she ripped it open and put it on R's manhood.

She then slowly went down on him, groaning as he slowly entered her, she started to ride him when she was ready, Julie started slow, her hips grinding against his, R thrusted up into her, his hands on her soft body, looking up at her. Julie had her eyes closed, one of her hands were holding her hair, as the other kneaded her breasts. R continued to look up at her, and thrusted faster into her, making her moan out telling him to go faster. She fell forward and rode him faster as he thrusted into her, their lips met and their tongues met as they kissed. R's tongue explored Julie's mouth, they both caught air and looked into each others eyes.

Julie sat back up and started riding R faster at every thrust, she was almost there, but R wasn't, he brought her down into him, kissed her and rolled over, Julie didn't care at this point. With R on top he went fast and hard into Julie, making her cry out. She soon came before R did, Julie wrapped her arms and legs around R as he thrusted deeper into her. Julie kissed his neck and shoulder, she closed her eyes she felt R deep inside her as he pounded deeper into her, R kissed Julie's neck and nipped at her ear he was almost there and with a few more thrusts he came, he let go of Julie as he thrusted into her for the last time.

R looked down at Julie, she had a thin layer of sweet over her body, trying to catch her breath, R slowly got out of her and laid down next to her, he too had sweet on his body, he rolled over and looked at her.

They both just laid there for a few moments, as they slowly came back to Earth, Julie rolled over facing R, she moved some hair out of his face, and looked at him, his kind eyes and genital face.

She smiled and laughed a little, "What?"

"I'm just thinking how lucky I am." R told her.

"Well, I am too. I never thought that a zombie would rescue me and learn to be human again. And then become human. I also never thought that I would be having sex with a former zombie who fell for me." Julie told R.

"I love you Julie." R said, "And I never thought that you would bring me back from being dead."

"I love you too." Julie told him, "You know we will be home all alone tonight."

R knew where this was going, then asked, "Your dad's not coming home?"

"No, he is way to busy with everything." Julie told him.

"I like where this is going." R said bring Julie in closer and kissing her lips.

* * *

**I want to apologize in advance for all the sex I have in this fan-fiction. Julie and R are still young and R has a lot of catching up to do since he's reborn now.**


	13. Chapter 13

** I wrote a little bit about The Walking Dead, if you know the series you will get it.**

* * *

Julie woke up the next morning to the sound of trucks outside, she got up, put on her bra and underwear and looked out side, several military trucks were parked outside her house, she wasn't sure what was going on, Julie quickly got dressed and woke up R. He too also got dressed and they both ran down stairs to see what was going on.

Julie and R walked outside looking around, her dad was talking to a few of his men around the hood of one car. She and R listened to what they told John.

"What we can tell is that the Bonies are still out there, we just don't know where. We can't search all the fucking city because that will take months, and we don't have months." John said to his men.

"Yeah but what we know is that they are somewhere around the airport. But just don't know where." One guard said pointing at the map.

"I..." R spoke up but then stop short.

John looked up from the map to see Julie and R on the front steps, "R, you might be some help, come here."

R walked over to the map and looked at it, he had never read a map before, that he knew of. His eyes wandered all over the map, not sure what to look at or what everyone was talking about.

"R, do you know where the Bonies are?" John asked.

R nodded.

"Then you gonna tell us?" Barked one guy, "Or are you just gonna stand there looking like an idiot?"

"Max, shut it." John told the guy who barked at R.

"They live around the air port, maybe a few miles away. But some of them stick to the shadows." R told John.

"Ummmm zombie boy, we know that already. Tell us something that we don't know." Max said leaning against the car.

"They live underground." R said.

"The sewers?" John asked.

"Yeah, in the sewers all around the airport." R explained.

"Where R, do you know where?" John asked.

R looked at the map again, he didn't know and shook his head.

"OK." John said and then pointed where they were on the map, and where the airport was on the map, then drew circles around the two places and marked the places where they killed groups of Bonies with a red X.

R looked again at the map, and pointed to a place on the map, it was close to the airport, "Here, there are tons of them here."

"That looks like it's a few miles from the airport, you sure?" John asked.

"Yes, when..." R paused for a moment to figure out his words, "When I was dead, a group of us came across a dozen or so Bonies. Might have been more, I don't remember."

"OK good." John said and then looked at his men and was about to give them orders when R spoke up.

"I...I want to come." R told John.

John turned around and gave R and puzzled look.

"I want to help kill the Bonies." R told John.

"R, you told me..." John started to say.

"Forget what I told you, I know what they are like, how bad they are. I want to help kill them. They are already long gone, nothing will bring them back, the cure wont help them become human again. They are already dead." R told John.

"OK, you do this, and you won't have to go to your physical therapy sessions anymore. I know you hate that new nurse, but you have to promise me that you will keep up with your physical exercises. You will be helping my men a lot for being apart of this."

"Yes, I promise."

John looked at R, "Josh."

"Yes, sir." Josh said walking to John and R.

"Get R ready, give him protective clothing, guns, and ammo." John said to Josh.

"Yes, sir." Josh said and took R to a tent to get into the proper gear.

Julie saw all of this, she ran after him but was stopped by her dad, "Dad, you can't let him fight the Bonies. Say something!"

"Julie, he knows where they are. He wants to do this, he wants to help." John said, "I don't want you to get hurt, I want you to stay here. Please stay here."

R and Josh went to the equipment tent to get R the proper gear, Josh laid out everything that R needed.

"God, your fucking skinny, don't know how well these will fit you. But they will have to do." Josh told R.

R took off his jacket, and looked at what he needed to put on first, he picked up an unloaded gun and then put it back down. Josh turned around with a gun vest and shirt.

"I take that back, you're not fucking skinny, you got some great muscles R, I bet Julie likes that." Josh said winking at R.

R shrugged, Josh's smile faded away, "Hey I'm ok joking, didn't mean to insult you woman."

"I know." R said.

"God, where the fuck is Kevin, he's late again!" Josh said handing R the gun vet.

Just then Kevin walked in to the tent, "Sorry I'm late, I slept in."

"God Kevin, you're late a lot these days, not like you have to guard the wall or anything. So I'm guessing you're getting some action in bed." Josh said joking.

R finished getting dressed, and Kevin helped him load the guns he needed.

"OK, R. You right-handed or left-handed?" Josh asked.

"Ummmmm...I don't know." R said clueless.

"You're right-handed, I saw you shoot the other day." Kevin told R and Josh.

Kevin helped R with the guns, told him where to put the guns since the vest had two places to put them, where to put the ammo, and where to put the thigh gun. Just incase he would need it. Kevin pulled out a roll of duck tape, R had a confusing look.

"Don't worry, I am not going to tape you up." Kevin said as she started to duck tape R's sleeves, "I saw this in The Walking Dead series, you know an old tv show, and I thought I would give it a try. And behold it works! Me and Josh always do it, the others think we are crazy having duck take on our arms, but better safe then sorry my momma always said."

"Why?" R asked.

"Because, you can't get bitten, or scratched, duck tape is like...What did you call it Josh?" Kevin asked.

"Our own secret weapon. Better to be alive then to have been bitten by a zombie or by Bonies." Josh said.

"Damn straight Josh. Couldn't have said it better myself." Kevin said as he finished duct tapping R's shirt sleeves, "you will thank me later."

Kevin looked at the guns that were on the table in the tent, he was trying to figure out what was the best one for R to use. Kevin picked up a gun that matched his.

"Here you go, this is a Scar H assault rifle, it has a bit of a kick to it when you shoot, make sure you rest it right on your shoulder, like this." Kevin showed R how to hold the rifle properly.

Once a quick less was done on how to use the rifle and how to shoot it Kevin gave R a quick smile.

"I think your ready, what do you think Josh?" Kevin asked.

"You're more than ready R, you even look ready." Josh said, "Me and Kevin are friends, we watch each other's backs, and since your my friend, I'm going to watch your back as well."

"Thanks Kevin, thanks Josh." R said.

"You guys ready?" John asked looking into the tent.

"Yes, sir, and R is ready." Josh said to John.

"That's good. I want to get this done soon, we are wasting day light. Lets get a move on." John said to the three guys in the tent.

"Come on R, you get to ride with us." Josh said hopping into one of the cars.

"R! R!" Julie yelled as she ran up to him.

R turned around, when he did that, they were both locked into a kiss. Julie looked up at R, "Stay safe."

"I lo-" R started to say.

"Don't. I want to know that you are coming back again, those words are only for us when we really mean it, not for good byes." Julie said, "Say you will see me soon."

"I will see you soon, Julie. I promise." R said kissing her again, "I promise."

"I know. Keep. Me. Safe." Julie said, she said the same thing R said when they first met.

"Keep. You. Safe." R said back to her, "I promise."

"Come on R, we are burning day light." John's voice barked at him.

R kissed Julie one last time and climbed into the car with Kevin and Josh.

"Don't worry R, whatever happens to you. We have your back. We will bring you back to her." Josh said to R.

"Thanks." R said to Josh.

The three cars drove off, leaving Julie standing in the dust by the empty tents. Nora found Julie as the cars drove off. She hugged her.

"Don't worry Josh and Kevin won't let anything happen to R. He will come back, and you two will have the best sex you have ever had." Nora said as she hugged Julie.

"Stay safe R." Julie whispered, "stay safe and come back to me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Well this is a long chapter, I didn't really want to making it into two chapters so I made it into one really long one instead. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was mid afternoon which meant the sun was going to set in a few hours, so everyone was kind of on edge since the sun crept slowly down, they knew the Bonies stuck to the shadows and with the sun going down, they were open for any attacks.

R was in the lead car, he was trying to remember where he last saw a group of Bonies, so far nothing looked the same when he was dead. He looked around trying to remember, they were about seven miles from the airport when he told Kevin to stop.

R looked around, he knew that this was the place where Bonies like to hide. General Grigio walked over to R and looked at him.

"Down there." R pointed down the street.

"You sure?" John asked.

"Yes, I remember this street, tons of Bonies." R told John.

"Well, that's good enough for me, stay close men. Shoot anything that doesn't look human." John told his men.

Kevin and Josh walked in front of R, they were keeping him safe, wouldn't let anything bad happen to him, not this time anyway. R looked down and stopped dead in his tracks.

Kevin and Josh looked back and saw what he was looking at. A human finger. Well, half one anyway.

"God, that is disgusting." Kevin said kicking the finger away, "Why are there fingers all around?"

"To lore other Bonies here, as well as zombies." R said, "I should know. I fell for it once. They attacked me."

"Oh, wow. I didn't know that." Josh said looking around at the buildings, "I got a bad feeling that they are watching us."

"They are watching us." John said walking by them, stepping on the decapitated finger, "They know that were already here. Stay alert."

R saw two Bonies standing in the shadows of a building, he raised his gun and took aim.

**BANG! BANG**

"Good eye R." Kevin said to R patting him on the back.

"They are attracted to the sounds of a gun. So that will draw them out." R told John and the others, "They will come up soon."

"What each others backs, and keep clear of the man holes." John told his men.

In a matter of minutes Bonies surrounded General Grigio and his men, they were badly out numbered but they put up a good fight, the sun soon set and that brought out more Bonies, R shot more Bonies then he could count.

R saw a boy who looked younger than he was, his gun was jammed and Bonies were coming at him, R ran over to help the boy out, he shot down the Bonies and looked back at the boy, he had fear in his eyes.

R turned around just as a Bonie jumped onto the boy and tried to take the boy, R grabbed the Bonie and threw it off the boy, the Bonie slid across the ground and R shot it in the head a few times.

"You ok?" R asked the boy.

The boy only nodded, he and R were covered in dry black blood.

"R, Behind you!" Someone somewhere close to R had yelled.

R turned around as a Bonie grabbed ahold of R, not letting go, R couldn't shake the Bonie free from him. Kevin and Josh helped R shoot the Bonies, one of them grabbed the solider named Max, and dragged him down into the sewers. R heard the screams and went in after Max. Kevin and Josh tried to stop him, they both heard screams, gun shots and more screams.

As quickly as the Bonies arrived soon they were all dead. John looked around looking at all the carnage, he noticed that R was missing, and that Kevin and Josh were looking down into one of the sewers.

"What the fuck happened?" John asked.

"Well, one of the Bonies grabbed Max and took him down the sewer, R quickly jumped in after them. Josh said still looking down into the open man-hole.

"Get me a flashlight, I'm going down there." John said.

Just as John said that R climbed back up with Max. John sighed a sign of relieve, he wasn't sure what he would tell Julie if he didn't come back with R.

Max crawled out he wasn't more happy to be alive, but then looked over at R, "This is all your fault!"

"What? I saved you from the Bonies!" R told Max.

"I could have handled it myself." Max said pushing R hard, making him stumble backwards. Max looked at R, "You, this is all your fault, this all could have been a set up, you knew that they were going to be here. You planned all of this, didn't you zombie boy?"

Kevin and Josh stepped between Max and R, "The kid saved your life. The lease you could do is thank him."

"I'm not thanking that walking corpse!" Max shouted at Josh and spit on R's shoe.

John then spoke up, "I'm starting to question everyone's loyalty, you are either with me or you may leave, it's your choice!"

Most of the men looked at each other, a few of them walked forward to Max. About ten of them walked forward.

"We are no longer with you John. We're better off on our own." Max said walking off into the dead city.

Night came quickly after that, John and his men just stood there, watching Max and ten other guys leave the group.

"Let's go." John said finally speaking up, "We will check the airport tomorrow."

"What about Max and the others?" R asked.

"Let them go R. If they aren't loyal to me, they are better off dead." John told R as he got into the car.

R looked back watching the group disappear into the darkness of the night. He got into the car and all of them went back to the stadium.

* * *

Julie and Nora were sitting on the sidewalk near the military tents, they hadn't left, Julie wanted to know if R would be ok. Nora handed her friend some water and food that she got at the food tent.

"I'm not hungry Nora." Julie said pushing the food away.

"You have to eat, you hadn't had any food all day." Nora told her.

Julie just sat there waiting for the cars to pull up in front of the tents. She saw the gates open and stood up, waiting to see R again.

The three military cars drove up to the tents, everyone climbed out, there were fewer people this time. Julie looked and tried to find R, she couldn't that made her really scared.

"R! R! Where are you?" Julie shouted.

Kevin had his arm around R's shoulder and both were walking towards the two girls, Julie ran up to R and gave him a big kiss. R picked her up and continued to kiss her.

"I told you I would be back." R said in between kisses.

R handed Josh his gun, as he continued to kiss Julie. Josh grabbed the gun and left the two of them alone. Julie looked into R's eyes, making her heart melt.

"I am so glad you are ok. I was so worried." Julie said wiping some of the blood off of his face, "Don't leave me again."

"Don't worry I will never leave you, I promise." R said kissing her again.

John came up and cleared his throat, R stopped kissing Julie and looked over his shoulder, John motioned R to follow him into the tent. R put down Julie and kissed her again, then went to see what John was going to say to him.

Once inside the tent John looked at R, "You really proved yourself today R."

"Thank you sir. I was only trying to help." R said with a small smile.

"Well, you did help a lot." John said to him.

R started to take off his gear, but John stopped him, "This is yours now R. You really earned it today. Keep the gear."

"Thank you sir." R said proudly, he then set the two guns in his vest on the table, he was about to put his back up gun on the table but John stopped him.

"Keep it, it's yours son." John told R.

"Y-you sure?" R asked confused.

"I am sure. For your protection and for Julie's." John told R, "Tomorrow we will check the airport, you are coming."

R nodded, and left the tent. He and Julie went back home for the night, he told Julie that her dad asked him to go on another scouting mission with him tomorrow. Julie wasn't sure what to say, but she was really proud of R today.

They both went to his room and had sex that night. They both enjoyed that night. R held her close to him as they both slept, R was really happy that people started to accept him, he closed his eyes as sleep came to him.

The next day, everything started all over again, R got ready for the scouting mission, Julie kissed him and told him that she would see him soon, and Kevin and Josh promised to bring R back home safe.

They were about half way to the airport when bullets started to fly everywhere, R was wondering what was going on, Josh pulled him out of the car and down on the ground.

"What's going on?" R asked.

"It's an ambush, Max and his men knew that we were going to the airport today." Josh told R.

"Come on, let's go!" John shouted at his men.

R set up a shot behind the Jeep and took it, he wounded someone in the shoulder, Max and his men were moving forward towards them. R kept his eye on Max, he knew they was going after John.

R ran out from the car and over to the others, the sound of the guns were ringing in his ears, bullets were everywhere, R wasn't sure what to do.

He heard Max's voice say that he was going to take John out, and he couldn't let that happen, he had to get to the General before Max did. R looked around and saw the General shooting at a few people. Then R saw Max draw his gun.

R ran towards the General and rushed him out-of-the-way right as the bullet was fired, R felt a sharp pain in his arm as he landed on the ground, he screamed out in pain holding his arm. John saw this and took a shot at Max, right in the heart. Max was dead before he even hit the ground. The shooting just stopped.

John looked at R who saved him from being killed by Max. He saw the blood on his shirt sleeve, John knew what to do. He ripped off R's sleeve and saw the bullet was still in there, not that deep.

John looked around to find something for R could bite down on so he could get the bullet out of his arm. John couldn't find anything, but Kevin came over to help, he looked in his pockets and found gauze bandage, cut off some, wrapped it around a think branch and had R bite on the branch as Josh slowly got the bullet out of R's arm. R bit down on the stick hard as John tried getting the bullet out. After a few mins of R screaming from the pain, blood gushing out of the wound and John curing, the bullet made its way out of R's arm.

Josh patched R's arm up the best he could as R just sat there on the ground recovering from the shock.

"That bullet was meant for you sir." R finally spoke.

"...John." He said to R.

"What?" R asked.

"Call me John R, you saved my life." John said to R.

"Thank you...John." R said.

They both stood up, blood was still dripping down R's arm, he need to get medical care soon. John helped him into the Jeep, R sat there for a moment until Kevin hopped in.

"You ok R?" Kevin asked.

"I haven't felt more alive until now. Being shot really tells you that." R said with a weak smile.

"Well, glad you have some humor in these types of deals." Kevin said.

Josh got into the car and looked back at R, he was holding his arm, "We gotta get you back to get that looked at."

The two Jeeps made their way back to the Stadium, once back R was sent to the medical tent to get his wound cleaned up. R walked in and Doctor Davis got right to work, R took off his vest and shirt, Doctor Davis started to clean his wound. R gripped the metal table as she cleaned his bullet wound, he closed his eyes from the pain.

"I am really sorry R, I am almost done." Doctor Davis said, she saw the look of pain on R's face, "I am guessing the General got the bullet out."

R nodded.

Julie didn't see R around the tents, she was starting to get worried, "Dad, where is R?"

"He's in the medical tent, R was shot-" John was cut off.

"He was shot **again**?" Julie ran to the medical tent to find R.

Julie saw R sitting on the metal table with blood running down his arm. She ran up to him just as Doctor Davis was finishing up.

"R, oh god. Are you ok?" Julie asked.

"I will be." R replied.

"God, what happened?" Julie asked as R got off the table.

"Max and his friends ambushed us, we didn't make it to the airport." R wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Julie and her dad was the target.

"How...how did you get shot?" Julie asked.

"Ummmmm..." R had to think this one through.

"R, please tell me." Julie asked.

"Max, wanted to kill your dad, I pushed him out-of-the-way, that's how I got the bullet in my arm." R told Julie.

"Oh, god!" Julie's hands went over her mouth, "You saved my dad?"

"Yeah, I guess I did." R said putting on his jacket.

"You saved my dad from being shot." Julie repeated.

"I wasn't going to have him die." R told her.

"Thank you." Julie said kissing R, "God look at you, you're a mess."

R had dry blood in his hair, as well as down his arm, he only shrugged.

Julie took his hand and walked out of the medical tent, but was stopped by Doctor Davis.

"I'm glad to report a very nice improvement in your muscle scale. You think you can continue to exercise on your own now?" Davis asked.

"John told me yesterday that I could stop going, and I will keep up with my exercise." R told Davis.

"You've recovered quickly for someone who was perviously a zombie..." Davis nodded. "I am really proud of you R. You have worked really hard and it paid off."

"Thank you." R told the doctor.

He and Julie walked out of the medical tent and back home, R wanted to spend the rest of the day with the woman that he loved, for now the only mission he wanted to go on was a mission of love and romance with Julie.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoy's reading so far! Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

R woke up in Julie's bed he looked at the window and saw that night had already fallen, R looked over next to him expecting to see Julie asleep next to him, but she wasn't there, instead he found a note on the pillow. R picked it up and saw an arrow pointing down. He was a little confused with what that meant but then figured out that Julie was downstairs.

R got up, he knew he needed to change his clothes before going down stairs, he poked his head out of Julie's room and looked around, no one was in the hallway, he made his way to his room to change his clothes. R put on a light blue shirt, black paints and his red jacket and went down to the kitchen.

He could smell dinner cooking as we walked down the stairs, the house was pretty empty as he made his way to the kitchen R thought that he would bump into Nora or John but he didn't. Julie was in the kitchen finishing up dinner as R walked in, she looked at him and smiled.

"Smells good." R said looking at what was cooking.

"Thanks R, were kind of celebrating." Julie told him.

"Celebrating what?" John asked walking to the kitchen.

"That your alive and here with us now, R is alive and well..." Julie said before Nora came rushing into the kitchen.

"Guess what!" Nora shouted, she didn't wait for anyone to answer, "I passed! I passed! I passed!" She said singing.

"Passed what?" R asked.

"My medical test, I had to perform a heart surgery on my patient. And if my patient was alive then they would have walked out better than walking in." Nora said.

"Ummmmm...what?" R asked, "Why was your patient dead?"

"It was a dead pig, don't want to talk about it." Nora said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"OK, dinner is ready." Julie said, "We have mashed potatoes, steamed baby corn, peas and carrots, and roast beef."

She set everything on the table and everyone quickly sat down and took what they wanted, they all talked about their day and how great it was to be alive and well, even for R. He told them what Dr. Davids said to him and that his body was healing faster than expected which was a really good thing.

Everyone enjoyed the dinner together and almost finished a meal for once together, that was until John had to leave to take care of something.

"Sir, we need you here right away. We just got a communication from some group saying that they have survivors and that they need out help." A voice came over John's radio.

"Where are they?" John asked talking back into his radio.

"They said that they are just outside of Salt Lake City." Came a reply.

John sat there for a moment to figure out how long that would take since they were living in Seattle and that was about an eleven hours away in one direction. "I'll be right there."

He got up from the table, "Sorry Julie, I wish I could stay."

"I get it dad, you got work to do, your never off the clock." Julie sighed and played with her mashed potatoes.

"That's the price that comes with being the General." John said kissing his daughter's head, "I will be back in about a week. Be good, stay safe and do whatever you guys need to do."

"So basically what we are doing now than." Nora said.

John gave Nora a look, and then looked over to R, "Keep them safe R. I'm counting on you, think you can do that?"

R nodded, "I think we will be fine."

"Dad, we have taken care of our selves for the past month, I'm sure we can last a week without you." Julie told her father.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like were going to set the house on fire or anything, were pretty much adult now." Nora said leaning back in the chair.

"And yet you two girls act like a group of kids on a sugar high." John said leaving the room.

Julie and Nora looked at each other and started to laugh. After John left, R helped Julie and Nora clean up, Julie looked and saw that there were some mashed potatoes left and offered them to R who gladly accepted. He didn't eat at all day and he was starving which was pretty much the first time.

"You wash, I dry." Nora told Julie.

"Why do I always get stuck washing the dishes?" Julie asked.

"Because you always made the mess, by cooking." Nora said.

"Yeah ok. You ok R?" Julie asked looking over at R who was finishing up the bowl of mashed potatoes.

R just nodded and the girls laughed.

* * *

Julie looked over at R, "C'mon, let's go for a walk."

"Sounds good to me, you want to join us Nora?" R asked.

"No thanks, I gotta study." Nora smiled, "have fun."

He put his arm around her waist, and she did the same, they started walking, but didn't get to far because they were both stopped by about five kids who ran up to R.

The kids liked R, some of them called him Mr. Zombie others called him by his name. They pulled R and Julie to the steps that they were sitting on and had R sit down next to them. Julie sat on the railing, she smiled to herself as the children all ask R questions about him. She saw how he was around kids, and smiled slightly.

"Mr. Zombie, how did you die?" A little girl asked.

"I...I don't really remember." R told the little girl.

"I bet you were bitten by a zombie!" A ten-year old boy asked.

R just shrugged, this kept up for a long time, soon a mother of one of the children came out and told the kids that they needed to all come in for dinner, the kids all got and said good bye to R as they went inside the apartment for dinner.

R and Julie went back home, Julie was trying to read her Macbeth book, she didn't understand it and only got through half a chapter before throwing it against the wall, she decided it wasn't worth it and went to paint her nails on her bed. She looked over at Nora who was deep into her medical books, highlighting important things and writing them all down in a note-book. Julie then looked over at R who was sitting on her bed, he was chewing on his draw strings of his hoodie and was trying his best to read.

R looked up at Julie and smiled, she crawled over to him and laid down next to him.

"What are you reading?" Julie asked.

"Holes." R told her.

Julie smile and crawled into R's lap as he started to read allowed to her. She smiled as he sounded out the words, he was doing better at reading.

That night, R fell asleep in Julie's bed, Nora was also falling asleep as she red her medical books, she decided that she was done for the night and went to bed herself. Julie went to take a much-needed shower, after that day, she really needed because her day didn't go so well. After her shower she cuddled up next to R and went to sleep. R woke up soon after and saw that Julie was asleep next to him, he didn't want to go back to his room, so he stayed and slept with Julie, R held her in his arms as he went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Julie woke up in R's arms, she smiled and looked up at R who was fast asleep, one of his arms were wrapped around Julie's waist, while his other arms was on his stomach, she watched him sleep, saw how his chest fell and rose at each breath he took and how he looked as he slept. Julie rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

R's eyes opened slowly and saw Julie, "Morning."

"Morning." Julie said still tired.

"What do you want to do today?" R asked.

"I don't know, I think we might be out of condoms. We went through a lot." Julie winked at R.

"Can't help it, I have the most beautiful woman sleeping next to me most night. I have to show her how much I care about her." R smiled and held Julie tight.

"You cheeseball." Julie smiled and kissed his neck.

R gave her a tiny shrug, a familiar little smile playing on his lips. Julie could hear his heart beat, which she always loved hearing. She looked at his chest and saw the old bullet wound. She knew it was from her father, from shooting R in the shoulder when he turned back into a human.

R watched her trace tiny faded scars on his chest before focusing her eyes on his injured shoulder. Her hands went down to his stomach seeing more old scars, R never knew how he got his scars, and didn't want to know. R's hands went from Julie's shoulders to her chest and slowly went down her body, she closed her eyes as she felt R's hands traveled down to her waist.

"Wait..." she whispered, her eyes slowly opening again.

R's hands stilled immediately, waiting patiently.

"Remember we ran out..." Julie told R. "Don't worry, we can get more..." she laughed again when his eyes lit up. "You are worth it after all."

"So are you...it's not my fault we ran out so quickly..." R blushed, giving her a tiny shrug.

Julie got up and stretched, R looked up at her studying her figure as he laid there in her bed, Julie looked over at him and smile.

"I know you're looking at me, your eyes are burning holes through me." Julie kissed R.

"What does that mean?" R asked confused.

"I don't really know." Julie propped herself up on her elbows looking over at R.

They both got up and got dressed, R looked at Julie as she undressed, he walked up to her and put his arms around her waist kissing her neck, he knew where she was the most sensitive on her body, which he took advantage of whenever they were having sex.

Julie closed her eyes and moaned as R continued to kiss her neck and shoulder, she had to stop him before things got out of control. Julie turned around and kissed him on the lips.

"Can't R, remember. Get ready, we can go for a supply run after breakfast." Julie kissed him again and then headed to the bathroom and closed the door.

R opened Julie's door, he didn't expect to see Nora on the other side, he just stood there in the open door.

"Oh, I didn't know that you were still in Julie's room." Nora winked at him, "Get your freak on?"

"No, I was...ummmm...going to my room to change...and what?" R asked Nora he was confused.

"You know, get your freak on with Julie. Have some morning "breakfast", gettin' some." Nora explained to R.

Julie opened her bathroom door and started yelling at Nora, R just walked out of Julie's room and got dressed in his room, he was thinking that Nora was trying to imply if they were both having sex.

R smiled as he finally got it.

After breakfast Julie and R went to the medical tent, R needed to get his stitches removed from his shoulder. Dr. Davis sat R down on the medical table "R, mind if I take a look at your shoulder? I just want to make sure it's healing well."

R had to take off his jacket and shirt in order for Davis to take out his stitches, he was facing away from Julie, she was looking at his back, she never really noticed that he also had scars on his back, Julie's eyes wandered up to his right shoulder and saw something interesting, it was a bit mark!

Julie walked over to get a closer look, and no doubt it was a bit mark, it was slowly healing. She knew R didn't know that he never knew how he became a zombie, but she just found out that he was bit. Julie thought that was interesting.

"Amazing," Davis muttered. "Well, I'm happy to tell you that you're free of your injuries."

"That's great!" R smiled at Davis, he put his shirt and jacket back on and got off the medical table.

Julie was playing with her hair when R put his shirt back on and walked over to her.

"Stay safe today you two." Davis told them as she opened the curtains.

"We will. Thank you so much Davis." Julie said taking R's hand in hers and walked out of the medical tent.

"Hey you two!" Julie and R turned to see Nora and Marcus walking over to them. "I ran into Marcus, what are you two up to?"

"Um, actually...ummmmm...gonna go on a supply run..." Julie looked at the ground as she blushed.

"Ran out of condoms, didn't ya?" Nora grinned.

"Shut the fuck up Nora." Julie's eyes darted around, making sure there weren't too many people close by.

"Sorry, not my fault you two were getting freaky in bed late at nights and in the mornings." Nora said, "I am also in need some, for when Kevin returns."

Marcus smiled and winked at R, "R you crazy lover boy." He chuckled softly, patting his friend on the back.

"All right, I know a way out of the city without being stopped by the guards." Julie said taking R's hand and leading the group away from the medical tents.

The group made their way through the subways. Which how R was able to get in to see Julie a while back.

"I never knew that entrance to the city was there," Marcus mentioned with a raised brow to R.

"I found out from Perry's memories." R whispered to Marcus not wanting Julie or Nora to hear him.

Once outside of the city, they both headed towards a hospital, but a different one from where they all met a while back. They slowly made it through the city, R was looking in the shadows, he didn't see any Bonies. Which was a really good sign.

It would take them several hours to get to it on foot, but it didn't matter, a trip to a hospital would be good for everyone, not just R and Julie. But everyone in the city in need of medical supplies.

Once they got to the hospital they walked up the steps, Julie tried to look inside, there was a thick layer of dust on the door, she wiped it off and looked inside. Nothing moved inside, she opened the door and got a huge smell of sickly sweet smell of rotten bodies and coppery smell of blood. The stench wrapped around them as they opened the doors.

"Oh, god. I think I'm gonna be sick." Nora said pulling her shirt over her nose trying not to smell the air as she tried not to gag from the air.

"Breath through your mouth Nora." Julie said walking into the building.

"It's even worst!" Nora complained. "Do you think everything started here?"

It's really hard to tell, but it looks like the military tried to stop whatever it was." Julie said looking around at the blood spattered walls.

"Yeah, but failed big time." Nora said covering her nose and mouth.

R looked around, they were by the nurses station, he went behind the desk to find keys to the rooms, once he found them they all moved on to try to find the storage room.

"Here's a storage room," R said as he whipped off dust that covered the sign. He tried the keys he found but none of them worked.

"Great now how are we supposed to get in?" Nora asked.

R backed up and found his center like he was doing a karate move. He ran up and kicked the door down in one swift movement.

Marcus smiled while Julie and Nora just looked at each other in shock, Julie didn't know that R could do that, and neither did Nora.

"Wow you are full of surprises today R." Nora smiled as everyone went inside.

While R and Julie went to look through the shelves, they found what they needed to get for the city, as well as what they came for.

R looked outside, it was clear on both sides, they all slowly made it out of the storage room. R wasn't sure if there were any Bonies around, but from the looks of how the hospital was he was pretty sure that something was living in the hospital and feeding on the dead bodies for the past few years. Julie walked out of the storage room two Bonies slowly walked up behind Julie and attacked her.

"NO!" R ran over and kicked the Bonie down to the ground. He turned around, the Bonie turned and bit him on the arm. R cried out in pain from the bite. "FUCK!"

"R!" Julie gasped, rushing over to him just as Marcus stomped on the Bonies head until dry blood came pouring out of the dead creature's head and body.

Julie grabbed R's arm and gaped in shock at the bite mark. "R..." her eyes began to weld with tears. R had stopped bleeding in the spot he was bitten and it was turning black, spreading quickly.

"Wait, look!" Nora said, pointing to his arm. The three walked closer to R and studied his arm.

"It fucking hurts," R hissed as he back against the wall holding his arm.

The four watched amazement as the bite mark started to grow in size and shape, but then stopped, it then shrank and all that was left was a few teeth marks, and dry blood.

"That's...impossible," Nora muttered.

"R is immune to getting bit!" Julie said holding R's arm.

Nora ran into the storage room and found medical gauze and medical tape, she quickly wrapped R's wound. "I wont be able to fix it here, we need to get back."

Four more Bonies came walking up the hallway, Marcus was the one who noticed, "Girls, we have a bigger problem now." Marcus told them.

Just as Marcus said that the Bonies just fell down, crawling towards them slowly. R saw that, he cocked his head like a puppy, now he was really confused. But he knew what was going on.

"There weak, there is no "food" for them, they are slowly dying." R told everyone.

"Well I don't want to be their food, so let's get the fuck out of here!" Nora said helping R up.

They got out of the hospital, Marcus grabbed the keys that R dropped, once out of the hospital he locked the front doors, so the Bonies couldn't get out. All of them went back they way they came before.

Back at home Nora looked through the duffel bag and found medical supplies she needed, she took a look at R's arm and fixed it up really good. R was surprised at how well she fixed his arm.

"I guess practicing medicine is really paying off." R said looking at Nora's work.

"You better believe it R. I am passing everything. It's really paying off." Nora told R as she cleaned up.

Marcus said his good byes since that was enough excitement for him, he patted R on the back and told him to feel better. Nora had her night shift coming up in an hour so she left a few minutes after Marcus did.

Julie and R found a good movie to watch, he found gummies as well and they both just ate gummies and watch an old Pixar movie that Julie picked out. She wasn't going to tell her dad what happened that day, she thought it was the best.

* * *

**Feel free to review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Nora was finishing up her late night shift that night, she had brought the duffel bag of medical supplies to the medical tents, everyone was so grateful for the medical supplies they didn't even bother to ask Nora where or how she got them. Nora was finishing a check up with a child who was a former zombie, the child's mother was there, the little girl was about ten years old and was fast asleep, her mother was just happy to have her child back.

Nora smiled at the mother, "Your daughter will be ok, she can leave in a few days."

"Thank you so much!" The mother said smiling.

Nora walked out of the 'room' she drew the curtains and went to check on some of the other patients, but she was stopped by Dr. Davis.

"Nora, you look tired." Davis looked at Nora.

"That's because I am. I am exhausted." Nora rubbed her eyes as she talked to Davis.

"You should go home and get some rest." Davis told Nora.

"But, my shift isn't over for another two hours." Nora tried telling Davis.

"Go, home. I will cover your shift, it's the least I can do, thanks to you we have more medical supplies." Davis insisted.

"OK, I will see you tomorrow morning." Nora was a little confused.

"No, someone will cover your morning shift, you really need your rest. You will be working the afternoon shift." Davis told Nora, "Go home, eat something, and go to bed. You need it."

"Alright. Good night Dr. Davis." Nora said leaving the medical tent.

Once back at home Nora walked into the living room, Julie was surprised to see her friend home this soon.

"I thought your shift didn't end for two more hours?" Julie asked.

"Davis let me leave early, she told me she would cover the rest of my night shift, and she would find someone to cover my morning shift also." Nora said sitting down in a chair.

"Wow, that's nice of her." R said.

"Yeah, it was. How is your arm by the way?" Nora asked.

R looked at his arm, "Better. Thanks."

"Alright, I am going to bed," Nora said getting up and headed up stairs but then turned around, "oh, if you two want to have some fun tonight, please try to be quiet."

R looked at Julie, "We aren't that loud are we?"

"Don't know." Julie said kissing R.

"Oh, you can be surprised how loud you two can be when your going at it like some horny rabbits." Nora said leaning on the wall.

"Nora!" Julie threw a pillow at her friend.

Nora duct, "Hey, if I had a zombie boyfriend, we wouldn't stop for days. I'm just sayin.'"

"Yeah, but you have Kevin." Julie got up to turn off the TV and get the movie out.

"Yeah, I know, I love Kevin." Nora smiled thinking of her boyfriend, "But hey, you two are both young, R is still learning new things everyday. I can't blame if you two are a bunch of horny rabbits."

"God Nora, you are so..." Julie started to say but she was cut off by the phone ringing.

Julie rushed to answer the phone, R and Nora were right behind her.

"Hello? Dad?"

_"Hey sweetheart, how are you?"_

"I'm fine dad, did you get to Salt Lake City?"

_"Yes, we did. It is just a disaster down here, I am surprised that these people even survived."_

"What are you talking about?"

_"There are Bonies everywhere, we had to take them all out as we drove through the town. These people barely made it day by day. Let alone the six years."_

"How many people are there?"

_"Twenty-five. Ten kids, and the rest adults."_

"God, that is just terrible."

_"Yeah I know. We will give them help and medical attention. We will be back in two days."_

"OK, we will see you soon dad. Take care."

_"You too sweetheart, I hope you guys are safe and not getting into trouble."_

"We are all safe, and we haven't gotten into any trouble dad. We will see you in a few days. Love you."

_"Love you too."_

Julie hung up the phone, "My dad said that there are only twenty-five people who survived, the rest were either bitten or died from the Bonies. He will be back in two days."

All three of them were silent, but Nora yawned which broke the silence, "Well I am off to slumber land, keep the noise down you horny kids." She winked at Julie and R and went up to bed.

"God Nora..." Julie tried to come up with how immature Nora was being but couldn't think of anything.

Julie and R made their way up to her room for some alone time, they kept it real quiet for Nora, or quiet for two crazed teenagers could be. They kept it down, a few moans slipped out from time to time but nothing that had Nora breaking down Julie's door to tell them to keep quiet.

Julie rested her head on R's chest, satisfied. R looked at her, his fingers were playing with her hair. He kissed her head breathing in her shampoo, it was lilac scented shampoo, that made him smile.

"Why are you smelling my hair?" Julie asked looking at R.

"It smells really nice, like..." R was thinking of what her hair smelled like, "Flowers."

"You cheeseball." A small smile crept across Julie's face, she laid her head back down on R's chest listening to his heart.

"I love you Julie." R said holding Julie closer to him.

"I love you to R. I always will." Julie said kissing his neck.

They both slept well that night. R holding Julie in his arms, he was really happy that he was alive and well.

* * *

Soon morning came, Julie got up to get ready for her 'classes' she didn't want to wake R up, she kissed his cheek and left him a simple note telling him that she had gone to class and for him to stay safe.

Nora was still asleep, so Julie made breakfast for herself and then left for class. Her classes that day was pretty boring. A Chuck's group made fun of her for making out with R the other day. Calling her a Necrophilia.

"Do you know what a Necrophilia is?" One boy asked, "It's having sex with a dead guy."

"Are you sleeping with a dead guy?" Another asked.

"Hey, at least he has a brain, can't say the same about you two. You seem to never use your brain. I'm surprised you can even function." Julie yelled at the three boys, her hand on her gun.

"You are a Necrophilia." The first boy yelled out to Julie.

"Shut the fuck up Chuck." Becca said pushing past Chuck and his boys, "Julie is right, about one thing. HE can use his brain, while you guys can't. If he killed you and cracked your heads open like an egg, I wouldn't be surprised that there was a brain in that thick head of yours."

Julie chucked at what Becca said, Becca walked over to Julie and took her arm in hers and walked away with her.

"I didn't even know you liked Zombies also." Julie said to Becca.

"My little brother was bit by one when the outbreak began, I thought we had lost him, but we found him when the others were curing themselves. You and R make a cute couple." Becca said to Julie.

"Thanks, only Nora has said that to me, sometimes I think she is sometimes joking." Julie told Becca.

Becca had shoulder length light red hair, freckles all over her face and arms. She had green eyes, and a really nice smile. She had known Julie for a long time, ever since they were little. She and Becca drifted apart after Julie's mom had died, because Julie's dad had taught her to start to never show weakness in the face of danger.

The two girls sat next to each other for the rest of the day, Julie was happy to have her old friend back, it was one more thing she had to thank R for. There was many things Julie thanked R for and this was one of them.

R showed up at the 'school' as it let out for the day, he saw Julie with someone he had never seen before. Julie introduced Becca to R.

"Hi, it is nice to meet you R." Becca said.

R was shy around new people he didn't really know, he just smiled at Becca.

"Ummmm...ok then..." Becca said trying to figure out what to say next.

"Sorry Becca, R is kind of shy around new people." Julie told her friend.

"Hey no worries." Becca said, "I know meeting new people is weird, even for someone who was a former zombie."

R saw Chuck and his friend walk out of 'school' he put his hand on his gun, the gun was holsters, it was the same place where Julie kept her gun, Julie saw that, she was surprised that he was caring a gun around, but she knew that he always wanted to keep her safe.

"It's ok, R. Chuck and his friends are just idiots. They don't have brains." Julie told R.

R was confused by what Julie just said.

"Sorry, they have brains but they just don't want to use them." Julie corrected herself.

"Hey, I gotta go. It was really great to catch up again Julie. And it was nice to meet you R." Becca said running off.

Julie and R made their way back home, he just smiled as they walked hand in hand together.

Chuck and his friends watched Julie and R leave together, he had an idea to take care of R and get Julie for himself. He looked over at the others and smiled.

"I have an idea that will get me Julie." Chuck told his friends.

"How, because if we get close to her, either that freak of a boyfriend will beat our asses, or Julie would call her daddy on us." One guy said.

"We are going to take care of R." Chuck said, he looked and saw that his friends were clueless, "When I say 'take care of him,' I mean we are going to kill him!"

* * *

** Yes I have a cliffhanger at the end, makes it more suspenseful until the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, this is a really intense chapter. You may not like it for what will happen in this chapter. So be warned.**

* * *

Once Julie and R got back home, Julie was pretty upset at what Chuck and his friends were saying to her, she thought she and R would go to the gym to cool down a bit. Shooting at a target wouldn't cut it for her, she wanted to hit something.

It was late in the afternoon when Julie and R left to go to the gym, R looked at Julie, she was pretty mad.

"Why are you mad?" R asked Julie a little worried.

"It's Chuck, he thinks we have a thing." Julie told R, "But we don't R. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Why is he like this?" R asked.

"Chuck? Oh he is like this because when he was little his mom left him for someone else. After the outbreak his dad got bit by a zombie and we had to take him down. So it was just him and his brother Max. Once Max died I guess Chuck just lost it." Julie explained to R.

"What about his friends?" R asked.

"Leo, Tony, Stephen, Joel, and Mark. They are all bad kids. Robbed places, killed people. The list goes on and on, I don't know why my dad thought it would be a good idea to have those boys live here." Julie told R as the walked up to the gym.

Julie told R about why Chuck he had a thing with her while she hit a punching bag. R was not impressed with Chuck at all. In fact the more and more he heard about Chuck the less he even liked him. R put on boxing gloved and took his turn at the punching bag.

A few guards were already in the gym lifting weights and saw R taking swings at the punching bag. R threw a punch so hard that it knocked the punching back off the ceiling and landed by the wall a few feet away.

"Wow kid, you got a really good left hook. Want to spar a little?" One of the guards asked, "Oh I'm Tommy, these are my friends Hank, and Cameron."

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm R," he said.

"Well, R, want to spar? I promise I will go easy on you." Tommy said.

R looked at Julie who nodded and then looked over at Tommy, "Sure. Why not."

"Good!" Tommy said getting on some sparring gear.

Soon R was beating the crap out of Tommy, as people cheering them both on, Julie was smiling at R, she knew that he wouldn't really hurt Tommy for real since this was his first time sparring. R knocked Tommy off his feet, Tommy stumbled back and went down. R rushed over to Tommy to see if he was ok.

"WHOOOOOO!" Tommy shouted, "Man you have some great moves R. Where did you learn them?"

R shrugged most of the moves came from Perry's memories, the others he already learned from his past memories. R helped Tommy up, asking him if he was ok.

"Dude I'm fine. That was really something R. You gotta come out for some drinks. Were buying." Tommy told R. "You two in?"

Julie and R walked out of the gym with the guards.

"Sorry I can't," Julie told them, "I have a huge test tomorrow and I really have to study."

"Come on R. You up for it? Or you can't part from your woman for two hours?" Tommy asked.

R looked at Julie, she smiled at him and told him to go.

"I...I can go." R told the three of the guards.

"Cool! Don't worry Julie, we wont damage him at all, we promise." Tommy said to Julie as he put his arm around R's shoulder like they were best friends.

"OK, go. Have fun. I will see you in a little while." Julie said smiling.

* * *

All of them went their separate ways, no one saw six figures hiding in the shadows, Chuck and his friends were stalking Julie and R for the past few hours since 'school' was over.

"We follow R to The Orchard, once he leaves we jump him." Chuck said to Mark.

"How do you know he will leave alone?" Mark asked.

"Because he's so pathetic when Julie isn't around. He will stay with the guards an hour and then leave." Chuck said handing Mark a two-way radio. "Tell us when he leaves."

"Why me, why not Tony or Leo?" Mark asked.

"Because he knows Tony and Leo, he doesn't know you." Chuck said to Mark, "say 'code R' when he leaves."

"Ummmmm..." Mark started.

"What is it?" Chuck was getting angry at Mark.

"How are we going to get him out of the city without no one seeing?" Mark asked confused.

"Tony has a van with black out windows. God Mark your so stupid. It's a good thing you're not the leader other wise you would mess everything up." Chuck said laughing, "Now go. What the fuck are you waiting for, an invite?"

* * *

Mark walked a few feet away from R and the guards, once at The Orchard, Mark sat near the door, waiting for R to leave. R didn't have any drinks he just sat there listening to Tommy, Hank, and Cameron as they drank. After about an hour R said bye to the three guards, Tommy grabbed R's arm before he left.

"Hey R, how about sparring tomorrow, same time?" Tommy asked.

"Sure, that would be good." R said thinking for a moment.

"Cool, see you tomorrow then." Tommy said waving to R as he left.

Mark saw R get up and leave, "Code R, code R." He said into the two-way radio.

"That's our cue boys. This has to take under two minutes." Chuck told his friends.

Chuck had the van parked by The Orchard, he opened the back doors and waited for R. Mark had a rag that stank of chloroform in his pocket, he slowly approached R from behind and then jumped onto R's back and put the rag over his nose and mouth.

R tried to knock Mark off but couldn't, Chuck rushed over grabbing R, putting zip tie handcuffs around his hands. Leo and Tony both dragged R into the truck, gagged him with thick fabric and covered his head with a pillow sheet. Chuck stood over R's body and knocked him out with the butt of his gun.

"Come on, let's get out of the city." Chuck said as he headed to the front of the van and started it.

"What about Julie, we still getting her?" Tony asked.

"She's next. When she is freaking out about where her corpse boyfriend is, I will tell her where he is. And then WHAM knock her out also." Chuck said as he drove the truck out of the city. He told the guards that he and his friend Tony were going to find supplies.

* * *

Eleven miles away, Chuck drove into an abandoned kennel , which was just outside the city. It was once a kennel for dogs before the outbreak. They dragged R into one of the kennels, zip tied him to a chair, and then took off the sheet.

R looked at Chuck, R saw that he had hate in his eyes as he was coming to.

"Wake up your fucker!" Chuck slapped R across the face.

R looked at Chuck, he knew about Chuck. Nora had told Julie and R how unstable Chuck was, and how he thought he was dating Julie for the past six years. R just looked at Chuck.

"Your wondering why I did this R. Well I am going to tell you." Chuck got closer to R, "I. Want. You. Dead. So...I am going to torture."

Chuck reached into his pocket and brought out a knife, he cut off part of R's jacket, "Just something for myself."

Tony then handed Chuck two small beakers, Chuck looked at the beakers and smiled.

"I'm sure you don't know what this is. Well, this is the outbreak. Me and my brother found some in the lab where it was created, we didn't know what it was until we tested it out on my dad." Chuck said opening the beakers, "This stuff will turn you back into a zombie. But it takes about twelve hours. That is why I'm giving you double the dose."

Chuck grabbed R's neck, he took off the fabric gag, held his mouth open with help from Tony and Leo. And poured the outbreak serum down R's throat. Chuck then gagged R again as R tried to spit the serum out.

Stephen took out a small bottle and stuck a needle into it, R saw the words on the side of the bottle _mild tranquilizers_ he tried to get free but couldn't, Stephen gave the needle to Chuck.

Chuck looked at the needle and then looked at R, "No, we aren't going to kill you. Just get you to the brink of death, then the outbreak will take over, making you into a zombie again. Then I will kill." Chuck stuck R with the needle in his neck, "This will just put you out for a few hours. I will be getting Julie soon. Does she like to be fucked? I bet she does. I am going to fuck her, have her scream in pain as I do it. She will scream for you. But you will already be dead."

Chuck picked up his gun and aimed it at R, "Don't worry. I won't kill you. Yet. To bad you wont see Julie being tortured, its a shame really." He knocked R with his butt of his gun and knocked him out.

"Lets go boys. We still need to get Julie. You." Chuck pointed at Tony, Leo and Mark, "Stay here."

"Why?" Tony and Leo both asked.

"Because, I'm going after Julie. Stephen and Joel will be driving the van." Chuck said as he left the kennels and headed back to the city.

"Where are we going to keep her?" Joel asked.

"There is an old house just a few miles down the road, there is a shed there. We will keep here there." Chuck said.

The three of them drove back to the city. Joel and Stephen looked at each other, they were both thinking the same thing. Chuck has gone to far this time, and they will be paying the price for his actions for the last and final time.

* * *

**If you don't like it then just tell me, I've been told I was crazy by writing really intense violence chapters before. So it wont hurt my feelings. This chapter is leading up to something big. So get ready.**

**I based Chuck off of "The Governor" from The Walking Dead, not taking shit from anyone. Killing all the Walkers in sight. **


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter gets more intense, things get out of control as you read along.**

**I based Chuck off of "The Governor" from The Walking Dead, not taking shit from anyone. Killing all the Walkers in sight.**

* * *

Back at the city, Julie was worried, she knew R should have been back by now. So she went out looking for him. She might have searched the whole city in the past two hours, she finally found Tommy, Hank, and Cameron.

"Tommy, have you seen R?" Julie ran up to the three men.

"No, not for the last three hours, he left to go home. We don't know where he went, have you looked all over?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, I looked over the entire city, I can't find him anywhere and its getting dark." Julie was worried, "I'm going to see if he's in the medical tents."

Julie ran off before Tommy or his men could stop her, they looked at each other and thought that they should help, R couldn't have gotten to far.

Julie ran into the medical tents, she looked for R but couldn't find him, she found Nora instead, "Nora, have you seen R?"

"No, not since this morning at breakfast, why?" Nora asked as she checked someone blood pressure.

"He's missing." Julie told Nora.

"What?" Nora looked over at Julie worried, she then asked one of the nurses to take over while she and Julie went outside to talk.

"What do you mean he is missing, explain girl, what happened?" Nora was now concerned herself.

"Like I said, he's missing. I can't find him."

"Where did you see him last?"

"Tommy and his men went to take R out for a drink after their sparring session in the gym, but that was over three hours ago. They haven't seem him after that." Julie put her hands in her jacket, "I'm worry Nora, what if something really bad happened to him."

Nora held Julie close to her, "Don't start to think that Julie, do not ever think that."

Chuck saw this all unfolding before his eyes, he was so happy it was almost a crime. Chuck said something into his two-way radio and then walked over to Julie.

"What's going on?" Chuck asked trying to act all confused.

"None of your goddamn business Chuck so get lost." Nora said to Chuck.

"But, I want to try to help." Chuck acted all sad, "What wrong?"

Julie looked at Chuck, she grabbed her gun and pointed it to his face, "You, you did something to him, didn't you?"

I...I don't know what the fuck you are talking about. If you can tell me I can help." Chuck nervously said.

Nora brought out her gun now, "You should be thankful we are so close to the medical tent, because when I shoot you, someone can come and get you. Unless I shoot you twice in the head. In that case no one will come and get you."

"Who are you trying to find, is it R? I saw him an hour ago." Chuck lied to both the girls.

"Where?" Julie said her hand on the trigger.

"Just a mile away, he took that secret exit." Chuck told the girls.

"How do you know about that exit?" Julie asked.

"I...I followed him. I thought he needed someone to keep watch as he went out of the city." A devilish smile started to forum on Chuck's face, "Unless you follow me, I will tell your father about that exit. He will put guards on you 24/7 unless you really want to know where R is." Chuck held up part of R's jacket, the part that was cut off.

Julie lowered her gun, she didn't have a choice, "Show me."

Nora grabbed Julie by the arm and pulled her away, "Are you crazy?"

"He knows where R is. And he is threatening me."

"Fine, but don't let your guard down for a minute around Chuck, you know he is crazy." Nora told Julie.

"I know." Julie said.

Julie walked over to Chuck, "Fine, tell me where he is."

"No, you will have to follow me. Leave your gun here." Chuck told Julie.

"What?" Confused by what Chuck as said to Julie.

"Leave your gun here, what are you _deaf_?" Chuck asked.

"Fine." Julie walked over to Nora and gave her friend her gun, then whispered to Nora, "If I'm not back by a little after seven, and if my dad gets here soon. Tell him what has happened."

"Don't worry I will. Stay safe." Nora told Julie as she let her friend go.

Soon Chuck and Julie were outside the city, Chuck led her half a mile away and then stopped. Julie was confused.

"Where is R?" Julie asked.

"Man, your dumb." Chuck grabbed a rag that stank of chloroform, and covered Julie's nose and mouth.

Julie tried to fight back, she bit down on his finger and clawed his face with her sharp nails, she put up a fight before going down. The white van drove over, Stephen put zip tie handcuffs around her hands and gagged her as well. He put her in the back of the van and all of them drove off.

"God that bitch put up a fight, she bit me. I hope she isn't infected by having sex with that fucking corpse." Chuck said looking at his finger and then looked at his face.

They got to the abandoned house, took Julie to the barn and tried her up, she was coming to when they tired her up, she looked around trying to figure out where she was.

"Julie, Julie, Julie. We could have been a great couple you and I. Everyone loves me, even your dad." Chuck took off her gag.

"What do you want with me?" Julie asked spitting in Chuck's face.

"I want you, all of you." Chuck said kissing Julie.

Julie kicked him in his balls, he cried out in pain as Julie laughed.

"Oh, you think that is funny? How about this." Chuck said pulling out his switch blade and pressed it down on her index finger drawing blood, "You like that Julie?"

Julie cried out in pain as Chuck started cutting through her skin, Chuck just laughed at her pain, he soon stopped he cut her finger just two inches but it still hurt.

"You...You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach! You're insane Chuck. I never loved you, I never have loved you. What makes you think I will now?"

"Oh? You didn't? The how come we went out that one time five years ago." Chuck asked stroking her hair.

"We didn't go out, it was a group of friends just hanging out. You thought that was a date? God you must be crazy." Julie said.

"Oh, then how come you couldn't stop looking at me?" Chuck asked.

"Because you had something in your fucking teeth." Julie told Chuck.

Chuck smacked her across the face, "I'm gonna have some fun with you. You are going to wish for R to save you, but he isn't going to come save you. Boo fucking hoo."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"You mean you haven't guessed yet. Man you take dumb blonde to a whole new level." Chuck laughed as well as his friends he leaned in closer his voice by her ear. "I'm gonna fuck you, maybe knock you up. To bad that corpse already _violated_ you..."

"You fucking insane Chuck. I would never let you touch me." Julie spat in Chuck's face, "I am going to fucking rip your balls off and stuff them in your mouth for you to choke on."

"**Fine**." Chuck said whipping the spit off his face, "The how about raping you instead, we will take turns."

"No..." Julie's eyes filled with tears.

"Awwwww look she's crying." Chuck laughed, Stephen handed him a needle with mild tranquilizers, "This will knock you out, so you wont fucking yell anymore."

Chuck shoved the need into Julie's neck and she felt the effect right away, Chuck turned to Stephen, "Gag her again. I have somewhere I need to be. Keep an eye on her boys. Torture. I don't care." He cut off a lock of her hair and put it in his pocket and then walked out of the barn.

He drove back to the kennels where he was keeping R, Chuck opened the door to the kennel and walked inside, he saw Tony, Leo and Mark playing cards.

"What the fuck is going on?" Chuck asked.

"Playing poker." Leo explained to Chuck, "Hit me."

Chuck smacked Leo in the back of the head causing Leo to drop his cards, "What the fuck was that for?"

"You said 'hit me' so I hit you." Chuck smiled and laughed, "How is our corpse?"

"He's running a fever, and has the chills as well, sweating a lot too." Leo told Chuck.

He walked over to R, "Well, that Julie had some fight in her, she clawed my face with her nails!"

R smiled a little, he knew Julie puts up fights, and he also know that she can scratch anyone who messes with him. So to R he knew Julie put up a huge fight before Chuck got to her.

"No matter, she's now my bitch." Chuck reached into his jacket and pulled out the lock of her hair that he cut off.

R looked at her hair and then tried to get free again. Chuck just laughed took R's gag out.

"What the hell did you do to her?" R cried out.

"Julie? Oh, in due time. In due time." Chuck laughed again.

"If you touch her, I will fucking kill you!" R shouted at Chuck.

"You see that hair on your lap?" Chuck asked.

R looked down at Julie's hair in is lap.

"I won't hurt that hair, because it's not _on_ her. I will touch the rest of her. Maybe her breasts, or her arm, or maybe her..."

"You fucking asshole. I'm going to kill you!" R shouted at the top of his lungs.

Chuck went over to the table where the three of his friends were playing cards and got another needle with the tranquilizers in it. He went over to R and right as Chuck was going to stick R with the needle, he bit Chuck's finger, Chuck dropped the needle on the floor, it broke on impact.

Chuck screamed his head off as R bit down on his left index finger, drawing blood. Tony, Leo and Mark came running over to try to get Chuck's finger out, but R wouldn't let go, he knew how easy it was to bite someone's finger off, just like taking a bit of a carrot.

His finger then came right off as R bit down hard, Chuck was screaming his lungs out the whole time, then was shocked at what R just did. Chuck was in shock from what just happened, R spit the finger out. Chuck held his hand as blood poured out of his missing finger.

"You, you will fucking pay for this." Chuck grabbed a gun and knocked R with the butt of the gun.

R spit out blood when he recovered from being hit with the gun, he looked over at Chuck who was holding his hand, R only bit half on his finger off, but he still thought it was pretty funny. Leo stabbed R in the chest, and then shot him in the hand. R cringed from the pain.

"Do you think you can reattach it?" Leo asked gagging R again.

"And tell the people at the medical tent what?" Chuck asked Leo, "If I told them I was bitten by Bonies they would run tests on me. I am not going back to the city. I will have to wrap my hand up and hope it heals on its own. Fucking hope he didn't infect me."

Chuck left the kennel, Leo and Tony looked at each other and laughed once the heard the van start and drive away. R looked down at the finger, he had no regrets for doing that. He just hoped Julie was ok.

* * *

General John Grigio drove into the city, he was greeting by the guards, he told them that they had several people who were in need of medical attention, he drove over to the medical tent to help the people who needed the medical attention. He got out of the truck and talked to the others.

"This will be your new home now, we are all safe inside the walls. If you wish to go outside the walls, have a guard go with you just incase for your protection." John Grigio said to the new people.

He walked away after that introduction, he was not very big with giving speeches, he headed home in hopes to see Julie before she went to bed. We walked in expecting to hear some movie playing, R's records playing or Julie and Nora laughing up stairs but no one was home. He looked in every room in the house but couldn't find anyone at home. The kitten Snow mewed at him when he looked into R room, but no one was home. That made John worried, he ran outside to the military tents to see if anyone had seen Julie, R or Nora at all that day.

John found Nora in the medical tents helping a few kids out, he dragged her away to talk to her.

"Mr. Grigio, whats wrong?" Nora asked taking her gloves off.

"Where is Julie and R?" John asked.

"You mean they aren't back yet?" Nora asked confused.

"Back from where Nora?" John asked.

"Well..." Nora started to tell John what had happened that day, once Nora was done John just stood there.

"You haven't heard from either of them?" John asked.

"No sir. I haven't" Nora said

"Fuck." John walked off to find his men and to get Julie and R back.

His men regrouped, in the military tents as he explained what had happened. A few men looked at each other and were confused. Just then the guard that worked the wall in the afternoon spoke up.

"Sir, I don't know if this is relevant, but Chuck and his friends left in a white van late this afternoon, they said there were going to make a supply run, but they never came back." Said the guard.

"When was this?" John asked.

"A bit after 2:30." The guard told John.

Just then Nora came in and went right to John, "Sir, I just did a count of how much mild tranquilizers we have, and it seems like we are missing half our supply, as well as the outbreak serum from the medical labs."

"When did you notice the serum was missing?" John asked her.

"Early this morning. A few med students were going to see what would happen if they mixed ex-zombie blood with the outbreak serum. But they couldn't find it, they thought someone else already used it all. But it turns out that the lock on the freezer door was broken, and it was already opened. No one noticed that until this afternoon." Nora explained to John.

"Goddamnit! Chuck and his friends got their hands on that outbreak serum. They also kidnapped Julie and R. We have to find them before something bad happens to the both of them, or worst." John told his men, "Alright, the city is on lock down, no one in and no one out until we figure out where Chuck is keeping Julie and R."

Some of the men went off to check Chuck's house, others went to the gates to close them, and some looked at the city map to see where they would have taken Julie and R. It would have been close enough, but somewhere outside of the city itself.

* * *

Outside the city, Chuck was driving down to the abandoned house where they were keeping Julie, he threw the door open, it swung open and close for a moment and then finally closed. Julie saw the anger in Chuck's eyes and knew she was in trouble.

"Look at what that fucking corpse did to me. He bit off my finger!" Chuck yelled at Joel and Stephen, they both looked at each other and then back at Chuck, "What you do to her?"

"Punched her in the gut, cut her a few times." Stephen told Chuck.

"That's not enough. We want to make her suffer, maker her wish she was dead." Chuck told them.

Chuck went over and smacked Julie across the face, "That's for biting and scratching my face." Then punched her in the stomach.

"S-S'the least you... deserve... asshole..." Julie gasped. "Oh hit me again, I love ...it!" she taunted him.

Chuck knocked her chair over, straw got in Julie's hair but she didn't care. She smirked at Chuck who stood on top of her, he bent down he was inches away from her face.

"You think this is a fucking game? Well it's not." Chuck grabbed Julie's shoulder and yanked it hard enough to dislocate her shoulder, Julie screamed from the pain.

"You...you can go to hell!" Julie struggled to say catching her breath.

Chuck put her chair back up, "Julie I'm already there." He turned to Joel and Stephen, "No food, no water. I want her to have to beg to me, make her want me."

"Oh, I want you." Julie said, Chuck turned around, "What you fucking dead!"

Chuck took out his pocket knife and went over to Julie pressing the knife to her throat, "You are asking for it Grigio."

"What are you going to do to me. Beat me, cut me, break my bones, torture me? R has already bit off your finger, you will soon die of blood loss, only takes a few hours." Julie taunting Chuck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chuck screamed at her and kicked the stable wall.

Julie could see she was getting to him, she had to stay alive until her dad found her, then she would be home free. Chuck started pacing around the barn, he wasn't sure what to do now, he was at a lost.

"You two." Chuck pointed to Leo and Joel and Stephen held his head trying to think of what do to, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Goddamnit."

He ran out of the barn so fast and the barn door slowly closed, Leo and Tony looked at each other, and put down their cards and ran outside to figure out what Chuck was going to say. That gave time for Julie to figure out a way out of there, the only way out was the barn door. For now she was stuck with no way out. She wondered how R was holding up.

R wasn't doing to well, he felt his heart rate going down, his breathing was shallow, and he was throwing up a lot. R knew that this was the second stage on the serum taking effect of his body. He guessed he was in hour six but he wasn't so sure.

Tony and Leo both were bored now, "What time is it?" Leo asked.

Mark looked at his watch, "Almost 8."

"God, why can't we just kill him and be done?" Tony asked throwing his knife up in the air and catching it.

"It's been about six hours, he's already at stage two." Mark said looking back at R.

R could see the fear in Mark's eyes, he knew that Mark could help him.

"How long until the third stage?" Leo asked.

"Ummmmm...Twelve hours." Mark said crossing his arms.

"But we gave him double the amount, shouldn't it be less?" Leo asked Mark.

"Don't know. If you want to kill him go ahead, I'm not stopping you. But Chuck might kill you." Mark said.

"Fine, I will." Leo got up from his chair and went over the kennel, "Hope you had a good life this time. Because you are not going to see another moment of it."

Leo was about to stab R in the heart when Chuck yelled, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Leo turned around, "I was going to kill him."

"Get your ass over here Leo." Chuck looked at Mark, "how long has it been?"

"So far six hours, since he's throwing up." Mark answered Chuck.

Chuck looked at Leo and grabbed him by his throat, "I should kill you right here and now."

"Chuck, I thought..."Tony spoke up but then was yelled at by Chuck.

"Shut the fuck up. Every time you two dimwits ever think, trouble happens. I need to think!" Chuck threw Leo to the ground, and then sat down in a chair.

"What...what are you going to do with Julie?" Mark asked.

"Rape her and then fucking kill her." Chuck said answering Mark's question, "Why, do you want some?"

Mark looked at his friend then shook his head.

"And you!" Chuck pointed at Leo, "What the hell were you doing?"

"I was going to kill him." Leo told Chuck.

"Hell no!" Chuck grabbed Leo's knife and with one swift movement he sank his knife into Leo's heart, killing him instantly. Chuck then grabbed a gun and shot Leo in the head, "Incase he thinks about coming back as a corpse."

Mark and Tony had to bring Leo's body into the kennel where R was, they tossed him in the corner. R could only watch, he was feeling weaker it was only a matter of hours before he would die again. Chuck walked over the kennel and leaned up against the gate.

"You're wondering what I'm going to do with her." Chuck asked.

"Don't you touch her." R struggled to get out.

"Oh, what was that?" Chuck cupping his ear pretending not have heard R, "You want me to touch her, you want me to make her my bitch, want me to rape her?"

"You...can go to hell." R said.

"To late, I'm already there." Chuck aimed his gun at R and shot him in the leg.

R closed his eyes as he felt the bullet go through his leg and out the back, Chuck laughed and shot R in his arm. The arm that he was just shot in a few weeks ago. R screamed from the pain.

"Man, this is so much fun!" Chuck said holding his gun up to R's head, "I would kill you now, but I want you to suffer for the next several hours. I'm going to have fuck your woman now...Oops I mean **_my _**woman."

He slammed the gate shut and left the kennel, and drove away. R was going in and out of consciousness, mostly from the shot of being shot and the other part of dying slowly once again. His mind traveled thinking about Julie, he wish he could do something, but he was tied to a chair, there was no much he could have done.

* * *

**The part where Julie tells Chuck "You...You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!" Comes from Harry Potter said by Hermione to Malfoy in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.**

**P.S-Thank you for all the great reviews! Please keep sending me reviews!**

**P.P.S- Sorry for the cliffhangers in the last two chapters, but the next chapter everything works out. **


	19. Chapter 19

******Warning: There is Blood, torture, strong language and threats.**

**This chapter took me a long time to write, but it was so worth writing it.**

**You all might hate me after reading this chapter, but I kind of hate myself for writing to a little bit. **

**Please review!**

* * *

Back at the city, John was racing against the clock Chuck and his friends could be anywhere in the city, but they didn't have time to check the whole city. Josh and Kevin arrived back at Chuck's home.

"You find anything?" John asked.

"We found a scrap of paper with the words Meridian Road on it." Kevin handed John the paper.

John took a look and went to the map, "Meridian Road is just outside the city. It's an empty road, with about twenty or so houses on that road. It's ok twenty minutes away."

John ordered his men to move out after they got the right medical supplies, soon John and his men left the Stadium to rescue Julie and R. Once they got out of the city John ordered his men to check all the houses to see if Chuck and his friends were in there, but John knew that they needed to be more on the outskirts of the city and he knew that the boys would stick to the main road for easy get away.

His men check all the houses as they drove slowly passes, some of them went down side roads and back around to make sure they didn't miss anything. John wasn't going to give up finding his daughter and when he found Chuck and his friends, he would show them no mercy.

Julie cried as Joel and Stephen beat her, she felt like she was going to die from what she was going through. Chuck showed up and pulled his friends off of her, they walked outside to grab a smoke. Chuck gagged her again so she wouldn't scream he took out his pocket knife and tore her clothes off. Julie's eyes filled with tears. He left her bra on, he was only interested in her waist up for now.

"Don't worry baby. This wont hurt, unless you move then it will fucking hurt a lot." Chuck said as he cut his knife into her stomach, Julie's muffled cries as Chuck cut her body with his knife, Julie tried to cry for help but all she could do was muffle her cries as she was gagged.

Chuck cut Julie's arm with the knife, Julie muffled cries couldn't do her any good. Chuck undid her pants and cut them off with his knife. Julie closed her eyes she couldn't look.

"Look at me goddamnit you bitch!" Chuck smacked Julie's face as she cried, "I said look at me."

Chuck dug his knife into Julie's side, drawing blood, she cried out in pain, Chuck stabbed her again just above her midsection. Julie's eyes filled with tears her skin burning as Chuck's knife dug into her.

Joel and Stephen were outside, they saw head lights approaching, they knew that the General had found them, they ran back into the barn to tell Chuck.

"Chuck, the General has found us." Joel ran inside.

"What?" Chuck said getting up with his bloody knife.

"What the fuck did you do?" Stephen walked up behind Joel, "you...you fucking cut her open!"

"She wasn't doing what I said." Chuck told the two.

"And you thought of trying to kill her?" Joel asked.

Chuck grabbed the gun off the table, "Say that to me again you mother fucker. When did you decided to grow a conscience?"

"Since I saw what you were doing." Joel walked away, "I'm giving myself up, I rather spend my days in jail then being killed."

"Funny, you would mention being killed." Chuck said shooting Joel in the head three times.

* * *

The General heard gun shots, he then saw the white van parked outside a few feet from the road, "There!"

Five men ran from the military trucks and looked around, then heard yelling coming from the barn.

"What the fuck did you do?" Stephen said looking at Joel's dead body and then back at Chuck.

"I was going to kill him anyway." Chuck told Stephen.

"Joel was right, he said you had lost it, but I didn't believe him. Now I do." Stephen said as he walked to the table to get his gun.

"Boo fuck 'em hoo." Chuck kicked Julie's chair down and knocked her out.

The five men burst into the barn shooting at Stephen and Chuck with blanks. The General walked in after, he saw Joel's dead body on the ground and looked at Chuck.

"Where is R?"

"He might be dead by now." Chuck said in a cocky voice.

John saw Julie on the ground tied up, he rushed over to her. Covered her with his jacket and cut the zip ties, picked her up in his arms and walked out of the barn. The military trucks were already there, he looked over at Kevin.

"Take her back, tell the doctors to operate on her right away, tell them to give her a private room." John ordered Kevin.

"Yes, sir." Kevin said climbing into the truck with Josh and another and drove off.

John walked over to Chuck and Stephen, "Where is R?"

"He's dead." Chuck said.

John looked at Stephen, "Where is he?"

"He'satthekennels!" Stephen said fast.

"What?" John asked bring his gun out and held it under Stephen's chin.

"He's at the Meridian kennels, it's just a mile up the road. He's in the building closest to the road. Please don't kill me." Stephen started crying.

"Lock Chuck up, and keep Stephen under watch for the next few hours." John told two of his men, he and the rest of his men drove up to Meridian kennels.

* * *

Mark and Tony wondered what was going on, the saw head lights down the road and thought Chuck was coming up the road, but the cars stopped just a mile down the road, and Mark knew what was going on.

"Fuck, the General found them." Mark told Tony as they went back inside.

"What was your first clue, besides R is almost dead, he's only have a few hours left." Tony told Mark looking at R.

R was putting up a fight in his last hours he had left, he tried to fight the infection he was getting weaker, he tried to hold on. Tony walked in and knocked R out with a swing on his gun, R blacked out.

"Why did you do that?" Mark asked.

"We're going to kill him." Tony told Mark.

As soon as they drew their guns, the door burst open, shooting them with blanks knocking them out as the military men detained them. John walked in, he saw Mark and Tony being detained by his men and looked over in the only kennel in the room and saw R.

John ran over and opened the gate, "R, you ok?"

"He...he might be dead." Mark told John, "Chuck gave R the outbreak, two beakers of the serum. Tony knocked him out a few minutes ago with his gun."

"God, your such a pussy Mark." Tony spit at him.

"Get them out of here." John told his men.

John cut the zip ties from R's hands and feet, two men had to carry R out and onto the back of the military truck bed. One of the guards John had out with him was a medic, he check R and told the guys to drive him back right away, he will need to go into surgery and get a blood transfusion from a former zombie to drain the out break out of his system.

Back at the stadium Julie and were rushed into surgery. R got out sooner than Julie, the bullet wounds he sustained were only minor, Marcus and two other former zombies helped give blood. They didn't were told what it was for, only told that they were saving lives.

Julie's surgery took a few hours to do, Dr. Davis came out to tell John what happened to Julie. Davis looked at John and sighed, she hated this part of her job to tell people sad news about their loved ones.

"Mr. Grigio?" Davis asked to John.

"Yes, how is Julie, is she going to be alright?" John asked.

Davis sighed, "The knife severed Julie's left ovaries, the damage wasn't too much, but we had to take it out. We also had to take out appendix because it was going to explode from all the pressure. She has a lot on internal bleed and a concussion. She will be out of surgery in a few hours. You daughter is a fighter, you should be proud."

"Thank you Davis, and what about R?" John asked concerned.

"We got the bullets out of him, stitched him up and giving him blood transfusions, he's being monitored closely for any changes, good and bad. He also has a concussion from being hit in the head with several guns." Davis told John, "He should pull through, I am keeping him on morphine for him to heal, so he should be out until morning."

"Thank you Davis." John said as he sat down outside of the private rooms in the medical building.

* * *

A few hours later, Julie was out or surgery, she was put in the same room as R, so they both could be monitored closely. John sat in the room waiting for either of them to wake up, Julie was the first to wake up.

"Daddy?" Julie was still groggy.

"I'm here sweetheart." John told her at her bedside, holding his daughter's hand.

"Where, where am I?" Julie asked a little confused.

"You're home, R is here too." John told her.

"Where is he?" Julie asked looking around the room.

John moved his chair so she could look across to see R in a hospital bed, he was hooked up on oxygen, a blood transfusion machine, and an IV with morphine, Julie saw R helpless and that brought tears to her eyes, he looked broken to Julie. A nurse came in and gave Julie some for her to sleep, Julie's vision became blurry as she continued to look over at R, soon she was asleep. John could only hope for the best for the two of them.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well this is a short chapter, pretty much how Julie and R recover from what happened to them.**

* * *

Julie woke up hours later, she stared up at the ceiling the longest time and tried to remember what happened last night, but it was all a blur to her, deep down she wished it was just a bad dream and she would wake up in R's arms in her bed at home. But what happened to her and R were real, she sighed as Davis walked in to check on her and R.

"Well, it's really nice to see you awake Julie." Davis smiled at Julie.

"What time is it?" Julie asked groggy.

Davis looked at her watch, "About 7:45."

"PM?" Julie asked.

"No, AM. You slept all night, you woke up for a little while to talk to your dad after your surgery last night." Davis told Julie checking her vitals.

"My surgery? I don't understand, what happened?" Julie was confused, it seems like she passed out sometime last night, she didn't know what happened.

"You don't know what happened, do you?" Davis asked.

"No, not really. The last thing I remember was Chuck stabbing me in the side, then I passed out. I don't know what happened after that." Julie was a little confused and in pain.

Davis sat down not knowing where to begin, she sighed and then told Julie, "I am sorry Julie, Chuck did more than stab you in the side, he cut into your midsection the knife severed you left ovaries, the damage wasn't too much, but we had to take it out."

"W...w...what, take...it out?" Julie was shocked at what she had just heard, "No, please tell me it's not true." She started crying, "Tell me it's not true!"

"I'm afraid is it, I'm sorry." Davis said trying to comfort her.

"But...but...I want, to have...will not be able to..." Julie's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Davis.

"You will, but you will have to try harder to try to conceive." Davis told Julie.

Davis was always like a mother to everyone in the stadium, she cared about each child and teenager that she took care of, but with Julie, R and Nora, she cared more for them then she had for everyone else. She had cared about them ever since the beginning.

"Can I have some pain medicine?" Julie asked, "And some water, I'm kind of thirsty."

"Yes," Davis got up and left the room for a moment.

Julie looked over at R, he was still out from all the pain medicine he was given. She saw a few stab wounds on his body, since his shirt was taken off since it was all bloody, Julie saw that his hand was wrapped up, she thought he was either stabbed or shot in the hand. Davis returned with some pain killers and a glass of water, Julie took the meds she was given and gladly drank the water, she forgot how thirsty she was. She set the water cup on the tray table at the end of the bed and smiled. Davis sat down next to Julie to ask her what she remembered from last night.

"...I don't remember much, just being hurt by Joel and Stephen. I blacked out for a little while, I remember Chuck was holding his switch blade in his hands, cutting off my clothes..." Julie cried a little as she started to remember what happened.

"Did Chuck..." Davis started to say.

"Rape me?" Julie finished what Davis was going to say, "No, he was losing it, think going crazy, an hour before that R bit of Chuck's index finger."

"Do you know why?" Davis asked.

"No." Julie shook her head, "I don't know why he did that. But I'm glad R got to Chuck. If he didn't then we both might have been dead by the time my dad found us."

Davis smiled at Julie, "Your really brave Julie, this experience just made you stronger." She smiled at Julie, "I will just be in the next room, call me if you need anything."

"I will." Julie told Davis.

After Davis left the room Julie's dad entered, he smiled at his daughter.

"There's my little girl." John said sitting down next to Julie's bed.

"Dad, I'm not little anymore." Julie said rolling her eyes.

"You're still little in my book, how are you feeling?" John asked.

"Little better, kind of sore." Julie said trying to sit up but the pain was too much for her.

"That's to be expected, you have been through hell and back, you're a fighter Julie. And I am proud to have raised such a brave girl." John said moving her hair behind her ear.

"Thanks dad. Julie smiled at her father.

"Do you know why Chuck is missing part of his index finger, me and my men were trying to figure that out." John asked.

Before Julie could answer R spoke up, "I...bit it...off." R opened his eyes and looked over at Julie and John, "I wasn't...going to...let him hurt...you."

"How long have you been listening?" Julie asked.

"Awhile...I'm glad he didn't touch...you." R said weakly.

"He didn't R." Julie told her boyfriend.

"But...you...lost..." R struggled with his words.

"It's ok, I will be fine. I always am." Julie smiled at R.

Martinez walked in again, and smiled, "Well, I am glad you are awake R, how are you feeling?"

"OK, I think. My head kind of hurts." R held his head a little, he forgot about the pain when he was talking to Julie.

Martinez gave R some aspirin and water, he gladly accepted them

Julie looked over at his hand, "What happened to your hand?"

"I...was shot in the hand, and my leg, and the chest." R told Julie.

"God, you really know how to take a beating."

"Thank you?"

Soon John had to go, he had to take care of some business Julie stopped him before he left.

"What are you going to do with them?" Julie asked.

"Not, sure yet. They are on lock down now."

"Castrate Chuck, he deserves it." Julie told her father, "Beat them over the heads, stuff their dicks in their mouths and let them choke on them. Make them suffer like the did to me. Make them wish they were already dead."

John looked in shock at his daughter, he then cleared his throat, "I will think of something," he then looked at R, "did you _really_ bit his finger off?" John couldn't believe that R would do something like that, but then again R was a former zombie.

"Yes, sir I did, and I'm glad I did. I don't like to hurt people but Chuck was really asking for it." R said.

"Well, I'm glad you did, I would have done the same if I was in that kind of situation." John looked back at Julie, "I will be by with some dinner tonight, get some rest, the both of you."

After John had left, Julie and R talked a while, but R fell asleep after some time since Martinez gave him more pain killers which put him right to sleep after a few minutes, Julie watched R sleep she smiled and then closed her eyes as well, both slept the day away, as sleeping though the night.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok, I am so sorry for the beginning of this chapter, it's kind of dark and disturbing. I just want to tell you guys that. I wrote it because...well...my mind is weird like that.**

* * *

_R was back in the kennels he saw Chuck and his friends talking, their backs turned away from him, R looked around he was in a smallish kennel tied down to a chair he tried to get free but wasn't able to. Chuck turned around and smiled his evil smile at R, he walked up to the kennel and went inside._

_"Let's have some fun corpse." Chuck said slapping R across the face, "Bring her in!"_

_Mark and Tony walked into the kennels with someone who had a sheet over their head, Chuck went over to the person and took the sheet off, it was Julie! She was crying, Chuck's hand went to her hair, he smelled her hair and smiled at her._

_"Lets have some fun shall we?" Chuck smiled at Julie, "Tie her up. I don't want her to go anywhere."_

_He walked back to the kennel where R was in, "I don't think you would want to miss this, me fucking Julie's brains out."_

_R's muffled screams kept him from telling Chuck to stop. Chuck just laughed at R's pain. He grabbed the back of R's chair and dragged it over to where Julie was, he couldn't get free, his wrists were bleeding from the zip ties, he struggled trying to get free, but Tony his R and restrained him. Forcing R to watch._

_Chuck ripped Julie's clothes off leaving her bra and underwear on, he looked over her body and smiled, "Now let's have some fun."_

_R was forced to close his eyes unable to watch, all he could hear was muffled cries of Julie's, he wished it would end. He wished Chuck would stop. Wished that this wasn't happening. But every time R wished it was a dream he could hear Julie's cries for help._

_Soon Chuck was done with Julie, he stood above her satisfied. He walked over to R and hit him, causing R to open his eyes, he couldn't look at Julie, the woman he loved, he promised that he would keep her safe and he failed that promise._

_"Now, that Julie is mine, there is no need for you anymore." Chuck said blocking R's view of Julie, "Have you ever played Russian roulette before?"_

_Chuck dumped all the bullets out of his revolver and put one back into the gun, "Don't worry, it's a fun game."_

_He put the gun to R's head and pulled the trigger, R waited for death to come, but nothing happened. Chuck pulled the trigger two more times. Again nothing. R opened his eyes, Chuck hit him with the gun and pulled out his switch blade and walked over to Julie._

_In one swift movement Chuck stabbed Julie in the heart, R muffled screams were louder than before, Julie looked over at R, tears flowed down her face, R could see the light fading from her eyes, and soon she was gone._

_"Pity, she was good to fuck." Chuck stood up and dropped his switch blade he raised the gun to R's head, "Later corpse."_

_BANG!_

* * *

R shot up in bed in a cold sweat, he looked around at where he was, he was in a small hospital room, he looked over and saw Julie asleep, R slowly got up and made his way over to Julie's bed. He looked down at her, slowly reality set in. Julie wasn't dead and neither was he, R sat down next to Julie's bed and held her hand.

"It was only a dream." R whispered closing his eyes, "A dream that I would never want to have again."

The night-time nurse, Susan, came into the room and saw R next to Julie, she ordered him to get back into his bed so he could rest. R refused to let Julie go, he wanted to be next to her.

"R, please you need your rest." Susan said.

R got up and looked at Julie, he kissed her forehead and then went back to his own bed to get some rest. Susan walked out of the room to work on some paper work, a few minutes later R was standing at the doorway.

"I gotta go." R said weakly.

"No, R you are not going anywhere. You are not in the best shape to leave just yet." Susan walked over to R.

"No, I gotta _go_." R said again.

Susan made the connection and pointed R to the small bathroom just next to the nurses station, he made his way to the bathroom as Susan waited for him to get out of the bathroom.

"Feel better?" Susan asked as R came out.

R just nodded, he made his way back to his bed, he stopped and looked over at Julie, she was still asleep. R got into his hospital bed as Susan checked his vitals. He saw the book that she was busy reading.

"War and Peace?" R asked.

"Yes, it is a good book, helps me during the night shifts." Susan told him.

"Can I have my jacket?" R asked, he never really liked to be shirtless or naked in front of anyone but Julie, he felt it really weird to be without a shirt or his jacket.

She handed R his jacket and helped him put it on. Susan then put his IV back in his hand not to disturb his bullet wound that was quickly healing. He settled into the bed and quickly went to sleep.

Morning soon came and Nora was there, waiting for Julie to wake up, she was helping Susan wrap up the night shift with papers she needed to fill out. Davis soon arrived and let Susan leave so she could go home.

Nora walked into the room and saw that Julie was waking up, "Hey sleeping beauty, how it going?"

"Hey Nora. I'm ok." Julie told her best friend, she looked over at R who was sound asleep.

"Your dad is gonna come with French toast sticks soon. He thinks you need some real food." Nora told Julie.

"Is he making them himself?" Julie asked.

"Yep, from scratch also."

"I remember when he use to make me breakfast when I was little. I would help him mix everything up and got to lick the spoon afterwards." Julie smiled at that memory.

"Well, that's a good thing to remember. Do you want me to wake up R?" Nora asked.

"No, let him sleep. He's really hard to get up in the mor..." Julie was cut off when her dad walked in.

"Morning girls." John said carrying a box of food.

"Morning dad." Julie said with a smile, she was really happy to see her dad.

The three of them enjoyed eating breakfast together, John looked over and saw R fast asleep, "Should we wake him so he could eat?"

"No, let him sleep. And besides he's really hard to wake up in mornings." Julie told her dad.

Nora smiled, "Yeah, you would know that." Winking at Julie.

"God, Nora. Not in front of my dad." Julie said rolling her eyes.

"I already know, Julie." John said in a stern voice.

"You do?" Julie was really nerves and afraid at this point, she thought he dad was going to be mad at her and R.

"Yes, I know. Not hard to figure it out. And he hardly sleeps in his room, if I should even call it his room." John told Julie, "You know you can't hide things from me, I'm just to smart for you."

"Look, I'm sorry dad. I was going to tell you and..."

John held up his hand to stop Julie, "You thought I was mad?"

"Well...aren't you?"

"I am a little. But not to mad to shoot your boyfriends brains out."

"Ummmm...is that good?"

John nodded.

Davis walked in, "Julie I have to change your bandages."

"That's my cue to leave, but this talk isn't over." John told Julie as he got up and left the room.

Nora put the rest of the french toast sticks in the food fridge so R could have some when he woke up. She then told Julie that she would see her friend later and left.

"Sounds like you were in trouble with your father from the sound of it." Davis said as she brought Julie's bed back.

"Yeah, you could say that. I guess parents have to find out sooner or later that their kids are having sex." Julie said as she lifted up her shirt so Davis could change her bandages, "What happened when you found out that your child was having sex?"

"I...I don't have children Julie. I am unable to." Davis told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to make you upset."

"No, it's ok. But I can tell you that when my mom and dad found out, my mom was happy for me, while my dad was really upset." Davis told Julie.

"Yeah, because daddy's little girl will always be his little girl. I know how that is." Julie smiled and laughed a little.

R rubbed his eyes and slowly woke up from his sleep, he saw Julie and Martinez talking as Davis changed's Julie's bandages, he slowly got up and walked over to Julie's bedside.

"Hey, R. Sleep well?" Julie asked.

"Not, really. I had some bad dreams." R sat down, he saw the scars on Julie's midsection and worried.

"Hey, don't worry. Not as bad as it looks, I won't be able to do a lot of things for a few weeks until I am fully healed, but we will be able to go home soon." Julie told R.

"You two will be able to go home tomorrow." Davis told them both, "You R, are almost healed from your wounds, and Julie is making a speedy recovery. I swear you might have some ex-zombie blood in you Julie."

"But, I don't do I?" Julie asked.

"No, I'm only kidding." Davis finished putting on new bandages and helped Julie get back up to her sitting position.

"Thanks Dr. Davis." Julie said smiling, she was still a little tired and thought it would be nice to rest for a few more hours.

R found his book that Nora left him that morning and started to read it, but he feel asleep after about an hour when Davis gave him another dosage of pain killers which put him right out. Davis took the book from him and set it on the table next to him, he would be able to read more when he woke up. For now he and Julie needed their rest.

* * *

The next morning Julie and R were getting ready to go home, Davis walked in and gave Julie scrubs because she didn't want her rip her stitches out by putting on jeans. Julie slowly took off her hospital gown, R was sitting on his bed eating the left over breakfast from yesterday, he watched Julie get undressed and saw all the bruises that she had on her body. R had to look away because it was just so hard for him to see what had happened to her.

"I wish I could heal as fast as you could." Julie got up slowly and walked over to R, she was wearing scrubs that had a flower pattern on them, "It would be nice to heal fast."

R shrugged as she sat down on the bed next to him, Julie put her head on his shoulder and sighed, then closed her eyes, "I wont be able to do many things until I'm fully healed."

"I know. I can take care of you." R said kissing her head.

"That is really nice of you R." Julie looked at R, he had that kind of look like he wanted to hurt someone, "Don't have that look, I know that look. I have seen it before. I want to see a smile on your face, not revenge."

"Sorry...I just..."R started to say but Julie cut him off.

"I know, you hate him for what he did to me. If it's all the same. I hate him to." Julie told R, she didn't say Chuck's name, she couldn't bear to say his name. Saying his name was like being stabbed in the heart, it was just to painful to say.

Davis walked in to give R and Julie their medication and gave Julie a piece of paper, Julie took a look at it, it was a list of everything she couldn't do for the next few weeks. Davis walked Julie through what she could and could not do, how to change her bandages and everything else.

"...R I would like to see you in two weeks, so I can remove your bandages. Julie I want to see you in four weeks to see how everything is doing." Davis told the two of them, "And R."

"Yes?" R looked at Julie and then over to Davis.

"I don't want to see you again, if I see you before two weeks, I will have to start charging you rent, understand?" Davis said joking.

"Ummmmm...yeah." R told her with a small smile and a confused look.

John came a few minutes after to pick up Julie and R, "You two ready to go home?"

"Yes, I want to sleep in my bed, in my room, in my house!" Julie said getting up slowly from the bed that she and R was sitting on.

R helped Julie out to the car and helped her in, then got into the back seat. John got in after he thanked Davis for all her help and then drove off, half way back John was stopped by a small crowd outside the detainment center.

"What is going on?" John asked looked at the crowd, then looked back at R and Julie, "Stay here. I mean it this time."

"Wasn't planning on going anywhere anyway dad." Julie said leaning her seat back so she could rest a little.

John got out of the car to see what was going on, the small crowd were families of the boys that kidnapped Julie and R, they wanted their kids to go free "claiming" that they did nothing wrong. Julie couldn't take it anymore she got out of the car before R could stop her and walked up to Tony's mother.

"You think Tony is innocent?" Julie asked.

"Yes, he is innocent." Tony's mother yelled at Julie.

"Julie, get back in the car." John told his daughter.

"No dad, I want her to see what her "perfect" son did to me." Julie pulled up her shirt a little to show bruising on her side, "You son, did this to me." She then moved her hair showing a scar on the side of her neck, "He also did this, and this to me and broke two of my fingers," Julie showed that two of her fingers were in a finger splint. "What do you think of your "perfect" son now?"

"I...I didn't know...how could he..." Tony's mother was without words.

"Believe it." Julie told her and went back to the car.

John had to calm Tony's mother down, and told her that he and the others would be dealt with in time. Then went back to the car. He just sat there waiting for the crowd to leave.

"Why did you do that?" John asked his daughter.

"She needed to know dad, she thought her son was perfect, but she thought wrong." Julie crossed her arms.

"God, Julie. I don't know what is going through your head sometimes." John said as he started to drive again, "You do some of the craziest things sometimes."

"I'm sorry dad." Julie said softly.

"It's ok, that's what I get for having a bad ass daughter, she takes no shit from anyone. Including me." John laughed a little.

That made Julie and R laugh as well.

"She is pretty something sir. Doesn't give up a fight." R said speaking up.

"You said it. Just means I did a great job in raising her." John said as they got home, "Now, I have to take care of a few things, but go up to your rooms and rest. Here are my rules for the next few weeks. No 'classes', no working out, no going to the shooting range, just take it easy and rest. Do what you normally do on the weekends."

"Thanks dad, we will." Julie said as she got out of the car.

"And nothing that will rip your stitches out..." John started and then got cut off by Julie.

"God dad, I know that already, R know that. We won't" Julie rolled her eyes as her dad.

"Just making sure you were paying attention, but seriously don't." John told both R and Julie.

"I won't I can promise you that sir, I don't want to hurt Julie even more than she is already, I want her to heal. I want her to feel better to." R told John.

"You're a good kid R. Take care of Julie." John looked at R and then back at Julie, "I will be home later tonight. Get some rest."

Julie and R made their way into the house as John drove off, R had to pick Julie up and carry her up the stairs to his room, Julie didn't mind she was happy to be in R's arms. He gently set her on his bed and kissed her forehead, Snow jumped up and purred as Julie petted her. R went over to his record player, he missed playing his music. He chose from his records, he put on M83. The music started playing he just looked at the record as it started to play, R slowly smiled as the song Midnight City filled the house.

R kicked off his shoes and saw that Julie was smiling as she pet the little kitten, which wasn't that little anymore. Snow was almost fully grown, but R still thought that Snow was still little to him, he slowly took off his shit revealing all the cuts and bruises on his body. Julie saw a huge bruise on R's side, it looked really bad. Chuck had kicked R on his side repeatedly causing massive bruises on R's body.

R was to sore, but he put on a blue shirt and his jacket back on but didn't zip it up, and he made his way to his bed and laid down, putting his arms around Julie trying not to hurt her.

"I love you R." Julie kissed R's lips and smiled.

"I love you too Julie." R said kissing her back.

"Hey Julie, so glad your back home." Nora said as she entered the room, "I'm sorry was I interrupting anything?"

"No, we were just talking, and since we're both dressed you didn't interrupt anything." Julie told her best friend.

"I got some pain meds for you. Someone just brought them since you forgot to bring them home with you." Nora said helping Julie sit up and give her the medication and water. "I will make you drowsy, but you really need rest."

Julie took the medication, "You're not the only who has told us that already."

"Well, glad everyone is telling you. I have asked for the next two days off so I can help you." Nora told them, "Well helping Julie more than you R, sorry."

"It's ok. Kind of use that now." R told Julie and Nora.

"You're looking better R." Nora said to R.

"God Nora." Julie laughed at her friend.

"What, I can't tell your boyfriend that he's healing better. I am a nurse after all." Nora smiled.

"It's ok, Julie. That's Nora. Still sore but I'm feeling better." R told the two girls.

"Well, I will let you two rest. I will be in my room, shout if you need anything." Nora walked out of R's room.

Julie fell asleep quickly in R's arms, he just held her close to him. Not wanting to let her go.

Julie woke up as the sun was setting, she felt a warm body next to her, she looked and saw it was R. His hair was damp, she saw that he had taken a much-needed shower, Julie looked over R's body. He wasn't wearing a shirt and changed into sweatpants Julie saw a lot of bruises on his arms, chest and stomach as well as a few cuts from a knife.

Julie wished that none of what they went through happened but it did, she couldn't change that. Her eyes went up to R's face, she saw some cuts on his face but nothing to major, she cupped her hand holding his face. The cold finger splint jolt R's eyes open and looked over at Julie.

"I'm sorry to wake you." Julie said softly.

"The finger split is cold." R told her taking her hand in his.

"Well, it is a medal one." Julie laughed a little, she laid back on R's pillow and closed her eyes.

She then heard the front door open and close, he dad was home. R got up and put some new music on. He thought that Bob Marly would be good and started to play the record as he heard John come up the stairs. R put on a new shirt and went back to Julie's side.

"I was expecting Julie in _her_ room." John said entering R's bedroom, his arms crossed.

"Dad, stop. R's taking care of me. Please, give him a break." Julie begged her dad.

"God Julie." John said rubbing his eyes and then looked at Julie again.

She was giving her dad a puppy dog look that Nora got from her, Julie only used her puppy dog eyes on her dad when she really wanted or needed something. Joh caved after a few minutes.

"Alright, fine. But only because you two have been through so much in the past few days. After Julie has healed and back to her old self, you two sleep in your own beds." John told the two teenagers, "Nora is making dinner, she will bring you guys some food soon."

Julie smile as her dad left, she rested her head on R's chest and closed her eyes. R wrapped his arms around Julie trying not to hurt her.

"I wish it was all a bad dream, and I would wake up in my bed all fine." Julie told R.

"Not a dream, I wish it was." R told her kissing her head.

"Hope they get what they deserve." Julie said softly.

"Hm." R closed his eyes, he wished it was a dream. A bad dream that they both had but it wasn't.

Nora came in with food for the both of them, she sat down and talked to Julie and R as they both ate, Snow was sitting on her lap as she pet the little kitten. Nora was just happy that they were both alive and well. Julie and R ate spaghetti and meatballs, the only thing Nora knew how to make very well. They both just sat and talked for the past few hours. Nora was happy to have her best friend back.


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter is pretty long, but it's a good one. I based part of it from The Walking Dead when Rick and Shane take the kid that they ran into out of the middle of nowhere. Not sure what episode that was, but I think it was season 2. **

**It also has pretty much has everything you could ever ask for. Don't know if you asked for death, flirting, getting caught making out, and really awkward dinners. Really hope I didn't give away a lot, but if I did then you just have to read to find out what the hell is going on in this chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

John got to the detainment center as his men were bringing the teenagers into the military truck, blindfolded and handcuffed. The boys were already in the back of the truck, it was the truck that carried soldiers from place to place. Josh and Kevin got into the back with the boys as John and two of his men drove off.

It took them a few hours until they got to the next city, it was abandoned like their city, John saw dead corpses lying around, there were more Bonies in this city then back home, John smiled a little as they got to the middle of the city. The boys would be dead by the end of the day, maybe sooner.

The truck stopped and Kevin and Josh pulled the boys out of the back of the truck and threw them to the ground, Chuck was angry and started shouted at them.

"What the hell?" Chucked screamed out at the top of his lungs.

John walked over to Chuck, took off his blindfold and looked at him with daggers in his eyes, "We are leaving you here."

"It's the middle of a stupid city!" Chuck said glaring at The General.

"Yes, it is." John said as he put the blind fold back over Chuck's eyes.

"Wait, your just gonna leave us here?" Chuck asked, he had fear in his voice.

"Yes." John told him standing up.

"What about food, water, weapons?" Tony asked.

"You get nothing, see how long you can survive with nothing." John told the group of boys, he pushed Chuck over flat on his stomach and took out his sharp knife.

"Wait...what are you doing?" Chuck asked as he felt the knife near his hands.

"Giving the Bonies some fresh food." John cut off Chuck's index finger, the one that R bit off.

Chuck cried out in pain as the rest of his finger came off, John chucked in finger into the nearest ally and walked away.

"You, can't just do this. It's not fair!" Chuck yelled back at John.

"Sometimes, life isn't fair, what you did to my daughter was not fair, what you have done to R wasn't fair. Now, think about that with whatever time you have left." John climbed into the truck and he and his men left them there.

Chuck yelled at the top of his lungs as he heard the truck drive off leaving the boys in the middle of the city all alone.

* * *

Chuck yelled out but no one was around, he tried to take off his blindfold but it was so tight on around his eyes it wouldn't give way. But he knew how to get his arms out from behind his back, Chuck stood up and jumped swinging his arms under himself. Once his arms were in front of him, he grabbed his blindfold and took it off. He did the same thing with the others.

"Tony," Chuck was now out of control, "I know you have a secret storage thing inside your boot."

Tony kicked off his boots as Chuck looked for the secret storage place on the sole, once he found it Chuck opened it and got out a small swiss army knife. He cut himself free along with the others.

Chuck, Mark, Tony, Stephen stood up and looked around, Mark was the first to speak up, "We don't even know where we are and from the looks of all the dead bodies around, looks like there are tons of Bonies around here."

"Shut the fuck up Mark." Chuck yelled at Mark, "Let's go."

"Go where?" Tony asked, "We don't even know where we are, your losing blood fast, we have no food, no water..."

"I said shut the fuck up before I shut your trap!" Chuck yelled at Tony. Chuck was still holding the small swiss army knife.

"You should listen to Tony, Chuck. Face it were lost." Stephen slowly said trying not to upset Chuck even more, "And what the General did to your finger, that will attracted Bonies."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU!" Chuck screamed holding his head with his less injured hand, "I'm trying to think here."

Mark looked around, he saw that the sun was in the far off distance, "The sun rises east and sets in the west. So..." Mark pointed to where the sun was, "We should go west."

"Are you insane Mark, we should go east, that is where the city is." Chuck told them all.

"Mark is right, we should..." Tony saw Chuck charging at him but it was too late, Chuck punched Tony in the jaw and started to stab him repeatedly in the chest. Mark and Stephen had to pull Chuck off Tony, but after the first three stabs Tony was already dead.

"God, Chuck you stabbed him..." Mark counted the stab wounds on Tony, "...like thirty-seven times!"

"He was going to die anyway." Chuck had blood on his hands, arms, part of his face and his shirt, "let's get out of here you pussy."

The day was drawing to a close as Chuck, Mark and Stephen slowly made it through the empty city, the sun was setting slowly, Chuck was losing his mind as he continued to lose blood from his bleeding finger, Mark was getting really tired and Stephen was about to collapse from dehydration.

Hours slowly passed and Stephen collapsed on the street, Mark looked back and saw his friend passed out on the sidewalk, Mark went over to him and tried to get him to wake up.

"He's gone you fucker." Chuck told him not even turning around.

"You know, this is all your fault. If you weren't so obsessed about being with Julie, none of us would be in this mess. Tony is dead, Joel is dead and so is Leo." Mark got up off the ground and walked over to Chuck, "This is all your fault!"

Mark grabbed the swiss army knife out of Chuck's hand. Chuck laughed at what Mark just did. Chuck was very pale, he had lost so much blood in the past few hours that he collapsed on the ground, dead.

Mark looked around, not knowing what to do. He ran out of the city as fast as he could, but without any food or water he didn't really get so far before his fast pace run turned into a slow walk. He soon came to a river and just dunked his head into it. He quickly spat out the water from the river, it tasted nasty. Mark looked around and saw a few dead fish in the river. The river was contaminated.

"Well...this is how it ends, drinking contaminated river water." Mark shrugged, "I guess it's better then having a bullet in my head or being stabbed to death or blood lose."

Mark slowly got up and continued to walk towards the setting sun, he wasn't sure where he was going, but he was pretty sure he would die soon enough. He got to an abandoned street filled with empty cars, he leaned on a car and slowly dropped down to the ground, he looked around not know what would come next.

Mark thought he saw the light, but it was just headlights approaching, the car stopped just a few feet away and the driver got out and ran up to him, the man was holding a shot-gun. He slowly approached Mark, his gun at the ready.

"Son, are you ok?" The man asked Mark as he knelt in front of him.

"...Is it my time...I see the lights...they are pretty..." Mark slurred his speak.

"Son, can you here me?" The man asked again.

"...nighty night...Mommy...that you..." Mark's head dropped.

The man checked Mark's pulse but Mark was already dead. He looked around not seeing anyone, the man looked at Mark again. The horn honked a few times as the wife tried to get her husbands attention to get back into the car. He walked back to the car and got in.

"Is that boy dead?" A little boy asked from the back seat.

"Yes, he is." The man told his son, "We need to get to the city before dark."

The family drove off to the city, the arrived just before night fall, the guards had to scan their eyes as a precaution to everyone in the city or new to the city. They knew that many people were cured but The General still wanted the eye scan incase someone who looks human but isn't human.

The family made their way to a tent where they were greeted by Kevin. The small family got out and the father shook Kevin's hand.

"It's nice to see that there are survivors around." The man told Kevin.

"This city is slowly coming back to life after what happened, but there are still a few evil things outside the walls. Can never be to sure now." Kevin told the family as he led them into The General's tent.

"This is General Grigio, he will get you settled in and I will show you to your new home after he tells you some of the rules." Kevin told them as they entered the tent.

"Hello, and welcome." General Grigio told the family.

The family introduced themselves to General Grigio, the father's name was Robbert, the mother was Mary, the little body was name Steve and the teenage girl was Kelly. John told them that they would be living on Jules Rode, the street that John, Julie, R and Nora were living, John renamed the street after Julie.

Kevin showed the family to where they would be staying, it was a big apartment that just got rebuild and newly refurbished. Kevin saw R outside on the steps of his house taking in the cool night air, he waved to R, and R just smiled back at Kevin. The teenage girl looked at R, she thought he was really cute, she walked over to see him.

"Hi." The girl said as she approached R.

R looked up and smiled at the girl, "Hi."

"You live here?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, I do." R replied.

"Cool, maybe we can hang out sometime, like you and me." She asked nervously.

"Ummmmm..." R was a little confused.

Kevin came walked up to R, "Hey R, how's Julie?"

"She's doing really well." R told Kevin as Kevin sat down next to him.

"That's good to hear, oh this is Kelly, she and her family are moving just down the street." Kevin told R.

"It's nice to meet you...Kelly." R greeted the teenage girl.

"Who is Ju..." Kelly started but R got up and said by to Kevin and went inside.

Kevin took off after R went back inside, Kelly was mad, she wanted to know more about that cute guy R. She ran back to her apartment to help unpack.

Julie and R were enjoying some alone time for the first time in a few days, they just sat and R cradled Julie in his arms, she got up to put on one of R's records, she smiled as the song started to play _"Sitting In Limbo"_ R walked over and put his arms around her waist, she turned and looked up at him.

R stared into her eyes for a long moment, "Well...I think _you're _wonderful." He finally whispered as he slowly closed the space between their lips, kissing her softly, and wrapping his arms around her waist.

A small smile crept upon her lips as her fingers entwined themselves with his hair, her soft kisses becoming more fierce and passionate. Oh how she loved R. "Sorry," she whispered as she smiled into a kiss, "You just taste so good,"

He gladly returned all of her kisses. "Don't say sorry," he told her in a low, hushed tone. "But...You do have a bad habit of turning me on." R let out a small laugh, "Like you're doing now." He brought his mouth to her neck, kissing it and occasionally biting it softly. "You taste good, too." He murmured.

She gripped his shoulder and let out a soft moan. "Y-you keep this up and I dunno what might happen," she laughed, kissing his neck in return. "I'm sorry I cause you so many problems," she teased, "I just love you so much I don't know what to do with myself," she purred into his ear.

"Oh God," He groaned, "_Sooo _many problems, indeed." He laughed, putting a hand under her shirt, just a bit, teasing and stroking his thumb across her stomach as he did his best to avoid her stitches, "But, what might happen? I'd love to know." He taunted with a devilish grin.

She buried her face into his neck, kissing it softly and gripping him tightly when he stroked his slender digits across her stomach. "I'm sure you are," she murmured softly, gently kissing his jaw line. "…You should start kissing me like you used to—like our first," she grinned, her fingers catching a lock of his hair.

He tipped his head back and smiled, "Not satisfied, I see...? Well, alright..." He took his hand out from under her shirt and wrapped that arm around the small of her back, and wrapped his other arm around her upper back, pulling her into him as close as possible, trying not to hurt her in the process. "We'll see about that," R slowly started kissing her, with just as much passion as the first time, if not, more, occasionally letting his tongue meet hers.

This is exactly what Julie needed. She felt as if she was in an old 50s film, passionately kissing her lover with enormous waves crashing behind them, not knowing if they'd ever see each other again. She clutched him as if he were her only hope of survival.

She matched his passion with her own, tasting his sweet lips and tongue and mapping out his mouth. "Thank you," she breathed between kisses.

R kissed her once more and stopped, his face still less than an inch from hers, staring deep into her bright blue-gray eyes, "I love you, Julie."

He spoke into her lips, closing his eyes slowly, just to prevent the urge to kiss her again and again, never stopping. She needed to know how much he cared about her, and even saying 'I love you', didn't express it good enough. He lowered his head slightly, eyes still closed, "You're my world." He murmured.

"I love you too, R," she whispered, reaching for his lips again. Her fingers stroked his cheeks gently, her gaze fixated on him. A broad smile spread across her lips. "And you're mine." she announced, her fingers reaching up and combing through his hair.

R's eyes remained closed for a long moment before he opened them back up, fixing his gaze once again on hers.

He nodded slowly, "I'm yours." He whispered, returning her touch by stroking her cheek softly with his hand, "You have me forever." He leaned his head down and planted a firm kiss on her forehead, "I promise."

She grinned, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck. "And I'm yours—forever." she murmured, her hands hanging loosely around his waist. "…You have always been so honest with me," she whispered, "You always told me you'd keep me safe…and you did…I owe you so much," she laughed softly.

"That's what you deserve...Honesty." He caressed one of her arms softly, "What would I have done if I lost you? I don't even want to think of that possibility." He choked out quietly, obviously hating the words he just spat out. Shaking the worry off his face, he managed a smile, "I had to keep you safe, but you don't owe me anything. Nothing at all." He murmured.

Julie shivered at the thought of having killed R. Her life changed that day, even if she didn't realize how wonderful her life would become after having met R. She was grateful to him. "Is it wrong…" she began, her cheeks turning red, "…that I'd want to spend the rest of my life with you?" she squeaked out, avoiding his eyes.

R tried moving his head into her vision as best he could, not wanting her to look away, but he understood why she did, so he stopped and just looked at her for a long moment.

"No." He finally responded slowly and reassuringly, then pulling her against him tightly, "Cause that'd mean it's wrong that I would as well." He whispered in her ear.

His words gave her much relief and she grinned up towards him. "All I've wanted…was you," she grinned, her lips resting against his ear, "…Glad you spoil me," she laughed breathlessly. "I could just…sit in your arms all day if you'd let me," she murmured with a grin, "zombie or not, I'd still love you."

He slowly smiled and cupped her face in his hands. "And you're all I've ever wanted, and all I'm ever _going_ to want." R took his hands off her face and wrapped his arms around her. "You could do that any day you want. My arms are always going to be open for you."

Julie and R slowly went back to his bed, R was careful to try not to put all of his weight on Julie as they both kissed passionately, they didn't even hear the front door open or close, they were both to deep into the heated kiss. R's hand snaked its way under Julie's shirt and made its way up to her breasts, Julie moaned softly. She had missed R's touch so much.

Foot steps made their way upstairs and down the hall to R's room, there was a knock on the door. But the door opened.

"R, how is Jul-" John froze in the doorway when he went to entered R's room staring at the 'kids' sitting on the bed, R stopped kissing Julie and they both looked at John they both had the typical deer-caught-in-headlights look Julie could see her father's jaw working, his eyes narrowing, and his trigger finger twitching.

"Dad, I didn't know you would be home so soon." Julie got off the bed and went up to her father and hugged him. John lost his building rage and wrapped his arms around his daughter to catch her.

"Hugging won't let you get out of what I just walked in on, You're both still in trouble though." John told the two of them still mad, "downstairs now."

R and Julie made their way downstairs, R was afraid that this time he would get that bullet in his head after all. They sat down on the couch as John paced back and forth angrily. R kept his eyes on John's gun, he had a bad feeling that tonight was going to be his last night.

John stopped and looked at the both of them, "R, I..." John was trying to find the right words, "What you...have done...What you did to try to rescue my little girl, fighting for your life. Trying to not have those creeps touch her...can't tell you how much I'm grateful to you for putting yourself in danger like you did to get to her, to teach those bastards that hurt her a lesson," he said seriously, reaching forward and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'll _always _do anything it takes to keep her safe, to keep her happy..." R told John as he held Julie's hand in his.

John walked to the middle of them room again, trying to figure out how to talk to R and Julie about what he wanted to tell them. But then figured to save it to talk to them at dinner, "Dinner will be ready soon." John left the room and headed towards the kitchen.

"So... so do you think he'll kill me?" R asked quietly.

"I...don't know, I have never seen my dad that mad before." Julie rested her head on R's shoulder, "I hope not."

"Me too." R kissed Julie on the forehead, they both sat in the living room until dinner was ready.

John had made Thai food, Julie loved Thai food, if she could eat it everyday, she would.

As they sat down for dinner quietly, R squirmed a little in his seat, wondering how he'd bring up the rather large status change in his and Julie's relationship.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it, John brought it up first...in his usual abrupt and to the point manner, "So tell me," he began casually. "Have you two had sex?" he asked, taking a sip of his water.

R dropped his fork in shock and Julie blanched.

"_Dad_!" Julie gaped, staring incredulously at her father.

"Answer the question," John narrowed his eyes.

Oh, he knew the answer, could see it plainly in their eyes and he had assumed they would anyway, especially with dad out-of-the-way. He just wanted to see what they had to say for themselves. What sort of excuses or diversions they'd.

"...Yes sir," R responded, trying very hard not to avoid John's hard gaze.

John blinked in surprise. So the young man chose to tell the truth? Well played. "Is that so..." John moved his jaw to tighten threateningly, his brows furrowing so low it almost looked like his eyes were closed.

"Dad," Julie began as gently as she could.

At least her tone caught his attention. He probably wouldn't have listened to her if she went she-devil on him. "We're both consenting _adults_ I am nineteen and R could be about twenty," she reminded him. "We made the decision to be together because we love each other, we both wanted to...alright?"

John studied them for a moment, his head aching from keeping from exploding on them, but if his daughter was being civil about this, he could too. He forced himself to calm down. "What are your intentions?" John flicked his gaze back to R.

"I...ummmmm...what do you mean?" R was confused by the question and squirming a little in his seat and eyed his posture warily.

"Do you plan on marrying her?" John leaned forward, his stare hardening.

R blinked and glanced at Julie, who looked at him curiously. Their gaze met and she smiled reassuringly at him. "Eventually... I don't think right now is the best time to think about that..." he answered.

"I agree." John crossed his arms and looked at R. "Alright."

Julie looked up and was shocked at what her dad just said, "...Just like that?"

"R had earned my respect long ago, I know that he never gives up for something he believes in and he respect you...not a lot of boys respect their women like him. He took a bullet for me, and _you_, Julie, showed me that you two care about each other a lot." John told them both with a small smile, "reminds me of me and your mother. I would do anything to marry her, to prove to her father that I was the right guy for her. I was. And R is the right man for you Julie."

There was a silence among the three of them, then John gave his daughter a knowing look. "I only hope you've used protections."

"Yeah, we have." R and Julie both said.

"Good..." John said uneasily. He knew R would be good for his little girl, R had protected her from the Bonies and saved her from being eaten several times by zombies. John knew that R would be good for her.

They finished the rest of their dinner in silence, Julie cleaned up. John kept his hand on his gun as R helped Julie wash and put away the dishes. R was still nerves that John would shoot him right in the head, but John soon had to leave since there was trouble on the east side of the gate with Bonies trying to get in.

John looked back at Julie, she smiled at her father as he left and whispered, "thank you."


	23. Chapter 23

**Well this chapter might be one of my best ones so far! I just love it! I hope everyone else does to. Enjoy. I kind of went all Avatar related on John's speech kind of thinking what Jake Sully would do as he talked to his clans, but if you never seen Avatar, that's fine.**

* * *

Julie and R were outside on the balcony holding each other and looking at the night sky, and listening to Julie's music, R liked some of her music that she had but it would never beat his records, he had his arms around her holding as they talked.

"Julie!" John walked into Julie's room, "I need to talk to you and R."

"Crap!" Julie whispered getting off of the balcony railing and held R's hand as they both walked back into her room, R closed the balcony door and locked it, "Yeah dad?"

"I know that your stitches has just came out today, I also know that Dr. Davis told you not to do anything to strain yourself, but I was thinking that you should get a job." John crossed his arms and then looked at R, "You to R. I could use someone like you on the wall. What do you say? You have a good eye and a great shot."

"I...ummmmm...don't know what to say." R struggled with his words.

"You could say 'thank you' because I am hoping to train some new recruits tomorrow morning for guard duty, and you will be perfect to be a guard." John told R. "Again, what do you say?"

"Thank you. I will be there tomorrow morning. You wont regret your decision." R smiled at John.

"Good, tomorrow morning at 10 am sharp. Lights out in ten, you two." John left the room without another word.

R sat down on Julie's bed thinking about what just happened, "Wow...me being a guard."

"That is great! You are good with a gun now and you're a great shooter now." Julie smiled and sat on his lap to kiss him. "We should get to bed."

"Yeah, we should." R kissed Julie's neck.

They both got ready for bed, soon the house was quiet as sleep came to everyone in the household. R held Julie close to him as he fell asleep, he smiled as he looked at her sleeping in his arms, R hoped that everything would return to normal. But that thought quickly was gone as he fell asleep holding Julie.

The next morning R woke up early and looked over at Julie's clock it red 9:25 am, R knew he needed to get ready for the day, but it was hard to leave Julie's side. He kissed her head and went to get ready for the training that John had in store for all the new recruits for guard duty.

R put on his military gear he was given the day that he helped take out Bonies and saved John from being shot by Max. He left the duct tape on his sleeves, not knowing what would happen today. R found his gun in the bedside table drawer and loaded it and put it into his vest. Then went down stairs to eat breakfast, he was surprised to see Nora was still home when he arrived in the kitchen.

"Hey Nora." R walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, "I didn't expect to see you here still."

"Yeah I'm going to work in an hour. Kevin is going to walk me over to the medical tents, why are you in the military gear?" Nora asked R.

"John wants to recruit me for guard duty." R explained biting into his apple.

"Well, I wish you luck with everything today, don't take shit for anyone, show them who you really are, show 'em that your alive and no longer a zombie." Nora smiled at R as she finished her bowl of cereal.

"Thank you." R smiled at Nora. "I will remember that."

"Also, I think people forgot what it means to start living again. They where are all so scared thinking that they would die and everything else. But you and Julie brought the life back into everyone. You brought back hope." Nora smiled and looked at her watch, "Sorry I gotta go. Have a good day R."

"You too, thanks Nora." R smiled and finished his apple and then left himself.

He made his way to the military tents to see what today would be in store for him. It was three hours of running, jumping, pull ups, sit ups, push ups, and running an obstacle course and shooting at targets. R proved himself that he was better than most of the other guards in training, he would show them that he was no longer dead, that he was human just like the rest of them. Someone of the people that he meet didn't like him that much, but R didn't let that get to him, he knew that it would take time for them to accept that all the zombies are becoming human again.

The afternoon soon came and went, it was now late afternoon, most of the new recruits were exhausted except R, he was doing really well. All the physical therapy sessions really built up his stamina when it came to grueling physical activities. John walked up to the group and told who was in and who was out, R made the cut! He was really happy that he did. John placed R with Josh on the wall.

The evening slowly set in and everything was calm and peaceful. R was smiling, he was really happy with today. He was a guard! R saw a car drive up slowly, Josh told R to stay where he was and Josh went to talk to the people in the car, and asked them to get out so he could check them if they were infected or not. When Josh got to the teenage girl, she had sunglasses on and was chewing gum.

"I'm going to have to ask you to remove your sunglasses." Josh told the girl.

"Fine, if I must." The teenager removed her sunglasses reveling bright pink contacts.

"Wow!" Josh was shocked with the color of her eyes.

"They are colored contacts." She explained to him.

"Well, they are very nice." Josh told the girl.

"See mom," the girl rolled her eyes at her mother, "at least someone likes them."

"Get back in the car Ali." The mother told the teenage girl as Josh gave the guards the all clear sign to open the gates to let them in.

R watched the car pass, the teenager slid her sunglasses down as the car slowly passed R, the girl smiled and winked at R. He was a little surprised about what the teenager did but then shrugged it off as he always did when he didn't really understand.

Josh laughed, "Did she wink at you?"

"Yeah. But my heart belongs to Julie. Always will." R told Josh.

"Well, aren't you a romantic." Josh nudged R and smiled.

R looked away and saw movement coming from the city, he looked through the scope on his gun and saw it was a Bonie, he shot the Bonie down when he saw it. Josh jumped at the gun shot and saw what R was shooting at, it was a group of Bonies heading from the city to the walls.

"Sir, we are seeing a mass group on Bonies on their way to the walls." Josh said into the radio.

R was holding his gun steady and started shooting at all the Bonies he saw, he didn't feel guilty about killing Bonies, they were already dead and no longer human. In a matter of minutes R had killed all the Bonies that he saw that came from the city. But he knew that there will be more coming soon, Josh pulled R into the Stadium for everyone to regroup and be ready for the fight against the Bonies. It will be the last fight for the Bonies.

John pulled all his men together, and everyone who knew how to use a gun, including ex-zombies. R looked around at the number of people who were going to fight on the Bonies, he knew that they Bonies had no chance this time. R saw Julie and ran up to her.

"Julie, what are you doing here?" R asked worried.

"I'm here to fight, just like you." Julie told him kissing his lips, "I will stay close to you."

"Hi." John spoke in front of the group of people, "I'm not good with words, but we must not let the Bonies win this time. We must stand and fight at whatever cost."

"Sir! General!" One of the scouts that John had sent rushed over. "They're hear! They're coming in through the stadium! Through the subway!"

"Alright people, lock and load! Let's show them what we have in store for them!" John called and received a resounding affirmative from everyone there.  
Julie and R want off with the group that was heading to stadium, they stopped short before entering the stadium Julie and R looked at each other, R smiled at the woman he loved and kissed her. Julie kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck, she looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Stay together?" Julie looked at R.

"Stay together." R said to her as they both kissed.

They entered the stadium ready to fight. Boneys crawled from the holes in the roof, dropping down and trying desperately to tear into their victims. Many fell back from the sudden wave, but they had people are them to help.

"Shit..." R's eyes widened. R took a shot at one of the Bonies close by. He then kicked another in the head, the head flew off and the Bonie dropped to the floor, R looked over at Julie, worried because she was still injured, but she was doing pretty well.

R then looked over at Marcus who was kicking some Bonie butt, no one was having any problems at defeating the Bonies. R turned around and saw a Boney launching itself towards R, he held up his arm to block the Bonies hand from getting at him, but that didn't stop the Boney so easily. Lucky R had duct tape on his sleeves because the Boney was trying to bite his arm. He took his gun and shot the Boney in the head, it went down next to R.

"Wow duct tape really works!" Julie was shocked at what she just say.

"Josh and Kevin don't lie at something like that." R told Julie as he smiled at her.

"Hey, love birds, a little help over here." Marcus told them as he wrestled with two Bonies trying to get to him.

R took aim and fired at the Bonies, they both dropped dead next to Marcus, "Thanks lover boy."

"No problem." R told him friend.

Everyone looked around, the last of the Bonies dropped dead to the floor, everyone was calm and speechless. John got up on the bleachers and cleared his throat.

"We had a great victory today, once all the Bonies are all gone, we will take down the wall and rebuild the city. Hopefully people will return, reunite with their loved ones and help us at rebuilding. Everything will take some time, but out of the ashes we will rise once again." John spoke up as everyone cheered. "Let's go home," John smiled, hopping down, and led the way one more.

Everyone walked out together very much happy and alive, R looked back at what everyone had done together, humans and ex-zombies had killed all the Bonies. He knew that things would return to normal in a few weeks and that made him smile. Julie took his hand in his and smiled at R, they both walked back to the city together.

Once back in the city everyone was happy and it showed, Julie saw Nora and ran up to her to hug her best friend, R found Marcus to see if he was ok as well as his ex-zombie family. Everyone was really good, they all smiled at R thanking him for what he had done. They had a second chance at life again thanks to him. R smiled and went over to Julie.

R and Julie smiled at the scene. Julie reached down and took R's hand, smiling up at him and nodding toward some little kids with their parents. R tilted his head in confusion and Julie rolled her eyes, reaching up to kiss him.

"Someday, in the distant future..." was all Julie whispered to him. R stood for a moment, still a bit confusion, when suddenly it clicked in him and he blushed and smiled. Julie laughed at his reaction and kissed him again.

"We will have to try harder you know." R told her bringing Julie into a hug.

"I know, thats what makes it worth it." Julie smiled at R. "It will be worth it, one day." Julie kissed R as he smiled.

John had watched them. He had seen the changes as well and had been momentarily struck speechless. So many zombies coming to life, just because they were being treated like living. He walked over to his daughter and future son-in-law and startled them slightly by placing his hands on either of their shoulders. "Good job, you two. I'm glad you made it out of there safe," he smiled at them.

"Thanks dad," Julie responded with a little smile.

"Inspiring speeches you made today, John," R smiled over at him too.

"Everything is going back to the way it was before the outbreak began. I know we have lost so many people." John looked at Julie, "your mother included. But she would have been happy to see that you found someone who put a stop to all this killing." John held out his hand to R.

R stood stunned for a moment before Julie elbowed him slightly, having recovered. R blinked back to reality and accepted the man's hand, grinning at him.

"Now, I would like to see some grandchildren in the future. Hope I can count on you two to make that happen." John chuckled at R and Julie.

"Dad, it will be a few years, before we are ready." Julie told her father as she crossed her arms and looked at him. "I hope you do understand.

"Yes, I understand. Before I die I hope." John joked with the two of them.

R and Julie looked at each other and nodded, John walked away as the two of them kissed again.

Julie looked at R, "I couldn't have it any other way, you are the one for me. The only one."

"I'm glad, because I wouldn't know what to do without you. I love you so much." R told her as he kissed her again, "I will always. Keep. You. Safe."

"I know you will." Julie smiled at her future _fiancé_.

They both went home after they checked on a few of R's friends to see how they were doing. They went back home, R took a shower as Julie started a new painting, he fell asleep on her bed with his kitten, Snow, in his arms. Julie smiled, she grabbed her Polaroid camera and took a photo of him and his kitten together, she put it on her wall, but decided to paint that photo she took. Julie put on music for her to paint to.

It was well after 11:30 until Nora and John came back home, Nora walked into Julie's room and saw R asleep on Julie's bed with the kitten, and Julie painting the photo she took. Nora smiled at the painting Julie took of R. John stood in the doorway and watched the two girls talk as R was fast asleep. He knew everything would soon return to normal. Finally the world was beginning to make sense again.


	24. Chapter 24

It has been a few weeks since everything that happened, R had moved into Julie's room since he has spent so much time in her room anyway. Julie was really happy about that, John didn't mind it one bit he had grown to like R. Every now and then R would take his record player down to the living room and would play Guns 'N Roses and would talk to John.

Julie was really happy that her dad and R were getting along, it was just two months ago that if he saw R as a zombie he would shoot R's brains out, but not anymore, the two of them were bonding, which made Julie happy. John still kept him as a guard on the gate, thought it would be good for him to have more experience with the different guns as well as making friends with the guards in the process.

That morning Julie woke up in R's arms like she had done for the past few weeks, she slowly heard the birds chirping outside her window as the morning sunshine crept into her room to start the day. R was slowly waking up he kissed the top of Julie's head and smiled. She looked up and saw that he was awake.

"Morning." Julie smiled up at R.

"Morning. What are we doing today?" R asked Julie as he held her closer to him.

"Sadly it's not the weekend, so I have work and you got guard duty." Julie told him as her hand went up to his hair to run her fingers through his long hair, "Do you ever want to cut your hair, it's getting long."

"No, I like how it is." R said rolling on top of her and kissed her neck.

"R...you know we have to get up." Julie tried not to give into the urges as R kissed her neck.

"We don't have to." R smiled and kissed Julie's lips, "So hard to get up in the mornings with you in my arms."

"I know R." Julie smiled, "Sometime I wish we didn't have to do things so we could spend all day in bed just cuddling and having sex all the time."

R looked at her and smiled, "We did that once."

"Yeah, and dad was really mad that we spent the whole day in bed." Julie reminded him.

"That was when you were hurt and I didn't want to leave your side." R smiled and continued to kiss Julie's neck.

A soft moan escaped from Julie's lips, R knew how to make Julie moan from kissing the right spot, he smiled at the soft moan and kissed Julie more making her arch her back off the bed as R continued to kiss her body.

"Julie, R get up." Nora's voice came from the other side of the door, "Can't have sex this morning."

They both sighed and looked at each other and laughed a little, Nora knew them all to well, they both got up and got ready for the day. R put on his military guard uniform, found his gun in the bed side table drawer and put it into his holster on his vest. Julie came out of the bathroom and smiled at him, R turned around and saw Julie leaning against the bathroom doorway.

"What?" R smiled as he looked at her.

"I always love the way you look in that military gear." Julie walked up to R and put her arms around his neck, she whispered into R's ear. "You know...I love a man in uniform."

Julie kissed his neck making R close his eyes as he felt her lips on his neck, "We...can't Julie..."

"I know, but I really want you." Julie winked at him.

"I know, I want you too, how about when I get off of work today." R told her, "Hopefully we won't get interrupted."

"When you get back, I might be naked in bed, makes things much more easy for you." Julie winked.

"You're gonna have to stick to your word about that." R smiled as he put his shoes on.

"Don't worry I will." Julie smiled over at him.

* * *

After breakfast R walked Julie to The Orchard and kissed her good-bye like he always did, and went to the wall for guard duty. John had a guy name Jake work with R at the wall that morning, Jake was happy to work with R that day, he heard so much about him.

"Keep him safe, don't want anything to happen to him Jake." John told Jake that morning.

"Yes, sir, I will keep him out of trouble." Jake told John as John walked away.

Wall duty was pretty boring that morning, things started to look up in the afternoon when R saw a little kid walking up to them, Jake saw the kid and lifted his gun up but R stopped him.

"Don't, I know the kid." R told Jake as he walked up to the little kid.

R walked up to the little girl and kneeled down and looked at the little girl, she was changing just like everyone else, she just stared at R for a while and moaned twice. Jake walked up to them both and watched the "conversation" that R and the little girl had.

"Freaky." Jake said.

The little girl smiled at R and grabbed his hand, R led the girl into the city and over to the medical tents where Nora was working and told Nora to take care of her.

"Don't worry R, I will." Nora smiled and took the little girls hand and walked her into the medical tent. The little girl looked back and waved at R and smiled.

"You're a natural with kids." Jake told R as he got back to the wall.

"I guess...Kind of a kid at heart. Collecting everything I find that I like." R told Jake, R looked at Jake's arm and leg and saw it was a prosthetic, "What happened?"

Jake looked down at his arm, "Lost it."

"You got bit?" R asked.

"Nope, in the war kid. I was leading my troops across a field and we were hit badly. Half of my men were dead, the other half wounded badly. I lost my arm and leg." Jake told R.

"Sorry about that." R looked away and then back at Jake.

"Something good came out of it, I fell in love with my nurse. Susan." Jake smiled at R.

"Susan? I know her, she took care of me and Julie." R smiled, "She's really nice."

"Yes, she is." Jake smiled, "Hold onto your woman and don't let her go."

"I will never let Julie go. I love her too much." R closed his eyes and pictured Julie's face and smiled.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty boring Jake and R walked around the wall a few times to make sure that everything was all good and that no Bonies were in sight, they both came across a pack of wolves hunting, R stopped and watched the wolves call to each other, R had only seen photos of wolves in books that he collected, but never in real life. R just stood there watching the wolves run back and forth calling to each other, and soon they ran back into the woods. R just smiled as he and Jake finished the walk around the wall.

John was at the front gates waiting for R and Jake to come back, once they returned John told R that he could leave for the night.

"Are you sure?" R asked John.

"Go, R, go find Julie." John insisted, he then barked orders at Josh to work the night shift.

R walked off but John told him to stop, he walked over to R and put his hand on his shoulder, "R I am giving you the day off tomorrow."

"What? Why?" R was confused by what John just said.

"The wall is coming down tomorrow and I want you and Julie to make the most of tomorrow, take her somewhere special." John smiled at R.

"...Ummmmm...ok. I was hoping to take her on a picnic this weekend, but if we both have the day off tomorrow then I will take her somewhere that I found a while ago." R told John happily.

"That sounds good." Joh moved in closer and whispered into R's ear, "There is a bottle of wine in the storage room, top shelf."

"Thank you sir...I mean John. I will be sure to bring it." R smiled at John, was John actually being like a father to R?

John walked away and barked some more orders at his men to move things along as night came.

R walked to the military tent to bring his gun back that he checked out that morning, then went on his way home, but he didn't make it so far before Marcus stopped him. R was happy to see his best friend, they didn't spend much time together and R was really sorry about that.

The two of them sat down and started talking.

"How are things?" Marcus asked.

"Going well, the wall is going down tomorrow. Maybe everyone will come back and help rebuild." R told Marcus.

"I meant with Julie. Lover boy." Marcus smiled and patted R on the back.

"Were doing good. Really hard to leave her every morning." R told his best friend.

"That's love my friend, any plans for a wedding or kids?" Marcus asked smiling at R.

R just looked at his friend and Marcus started to laugh, "Your as bad as Nora, M."

"Nora is a sweet girl." Marcus smiled and winked at R.

"God M, why don't you marry her?" R smiled over at his friend.

"I'm to old for her, besides she's thinking of going with that Kevin guy." Marcus told R.

"Yeah I know. Sorry." R told Marcus.

"It's ok, someone is out there for me. Don't you worry about me." Marcus smiled at R, "Get out of here and go find Julie."

R smiled at his friend and then left and headed home, he saw that the lights were on in Julie's room, R smiled as he made his way into the house and up the stairs to their room. He walked in and saw Julie painting.

"Hey." R smiled and went over to Julie to kiss her. "You dad gave both of us the day off.

"Hey yourself. I missed you so much." Julie put her paints down and kissed R, "Really why?"

"The wall is coming down tomorrow, and I'm going to take you someplace special." R told her as he put his gun in the bedside drawer.

"Really, can you tell me?" Julie asked walking over to R and putting her arms around his neck.

"I would but then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Well aren't you being mister romantic now. I like it. Why don't we get more comfortable..." Julie kissed R.

R smiled as he took off his clothes and Julie kissed his neck as R sat down on the bed he smiled at her as they both kissed.

"No one will be home tonight." R told her happily.

"I know." Julie kissed R's lips and traveled down to his neck and shoulders.

They soon were naked in front of each other and neither of them could control themselves, Julie let out a moan as R kissed her, she was so happy that they could be alone that night, she really wanted to be with R and he knew it from this morning. Everything exploded in a heat of passion as they both kissed each other moan and gasping at every movement they made with each other, hours passed for them and soon they were both exhausted.

R looked at Julie in his arms and smiled as he held her in his arms. She was so beautiful even with messy hair and sweat on her body, but he didn't care, she was his, and she will always be his. R closed his eyes as he held her close to him.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

Julie woke as she usually did, wrapped in R's arms, as she did every morning for the past few weeks. Julie listened to the birds outside her window singing to each other. She smiled wondering what the day would have in store for her and R. She looked up at R who was still sleeping Julie thought it would be best not to wake him, but she wanted to know what he meant by last night by saying he has something special in mind for them both.

Julie kissed R's neck which made him wake up and smile at her, R wrapped his arms around her holding her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. Taking in the wonderful smell of her hair which made him smiled.

"Morning." Julie smiled and kissed R's lips, "So what did you have in mind when you said you had something special planned for today."

"I can't say..." R smiled back.

"A surprise?" Julie moved so she was laying on top of him, "Please tell!" Julie smiled as she kissed R's lips and neck trying to get him to spill the surprise.

"I can't, but I know you will love it." R said as he kissed Julie's neck.

Julie sighed and got off of R, she knew she wouldn't be able to get it out of R, so she decided to go along with whatever R and whatever he had planned for them day. Julie watched R go into the bathroom to take a shower, she thought she would join him since it was a special day.

Julie wasn't wearing her normal combat clothes, she was instead wearing a pretty white skirt, sandals, a nice blouse and a blue sweater on top. Her mom gave it for her as a date outfit before she died, thought it would be nice for her to get dressed up for once instead of wearing combat clothing.

Now Julie was happy that her mother gave her the clothing, she wasn't normally a girl who liked to dress up, and that's what she got from being raised by a military father.

R wasn't wearing his regular white or gray t-shirt, red hoodie, or blue jeans and black shoes he was wearing clean and nice looking blue button-up shirt, jeans, and his 'new' sneakers.

Julie smiled as she leaned against the door frame.

"You look beautiful." R smiled and looked at Julie, he didn't even knew she had a skirt or a blouse. "You like it?" He smiled back.

"Yes, I do." Julie smiled and wrapped her arms around R's neck and kissed him R didn't pull back.

He leaned into the kiss and let Julie take control. Soon they were taking each other's clothes off and on the bed moaning for each other and gasping at each other's touch.

The two of them cuddled on the bed when they were done and then put on their clothes again and fixed their hair.

"So, you never told me. What's the surprise?" Julie questioned R.

"I want to take you somewhere that I found a while ago." R told her as he re-buttoned his shirt.

"Sounds good." Julie smiled as she finished brushing her hair.

They both went down to the kitchen and found a note on the table, the note was from Julie's dad, _Have fun today. The wall will go down at 5:30 sharp. Hope to see you tonight. -John"_

They both got something quick to eat and then headed out, R told Julie to go ahead he just needed to get something, he rushed back up to the bedroom and got two things that he would know would come in handy if the time called for it.

R walked out of the house with Julie in hand and a smile on his face. They passed several people as they were heading to the wall, all of them waved, said hello, or smiled at them. It was now normal for people to see Julie and R together.

Once they got to the front gates Julie asked, "Where are we going?"

"It's kind of almost outside the city, but it will be worth it." R told her.

Kevin greeted the two of them with a smile, "All ready for you R. Just finished filling it up."

"Thanks Kevin, but you really didn't have to." R told his friend.

"Hey, I wanted to. Enjoy your day you two." Kevin handed R the keys to the red BMW convertible.

R smiled at Kevin as he opened the passenger door for Julie.

"You sure you want to drive?" Julie asked remembering when she taught R how to drive on the tarmac at the airport.

"Yeah, I've got better at driving, no more ledfoot." R joked and got into the driver's seat, he checked his mirrors and putting his seat belt on. They drove for a while before Julie started getting annoyed.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"I found a place that's really nice a long time ago...I think you will like it." R smiled at Julie.

"Really? What it is?" Julie asked.

"You will see." R smiled.

After sometime they came to a housing development, it was almost outside the city and only a few houses were done, the rest of the homes were only half-constructed houses or empty lots. It was untouched by what happened after all the years and a few **FOR SALE** signs were posted on a few lawns.

R pulled into the drive way at the end of a street, it had a FOR SALE sign on the front lawn, the other part of the sign was covered in dust and dirt. Julie looked over at R and was really shocked.

"What do you think?" R asked as he and Julie got out of the car.

"What do I think?" Julie was speechless, she looked around at the neighbor hood and then back at the house, "I love it!"

R put his arms around Julie's waist, "I'm glad you do, because this will be our house."

"What?" Julie looked at him shocked, "Our house!"

"Yeah, I thought when everything returns to normal, we could move in. Just don't know how long it will be." R smiled and looked at Julie in his arms.

"Wow, I love it." Julie went over to the sign and brushed the dust and dirt off and read the sign _3 BEDROOM, 2.5 BATH, POOL AND SPA_ She looked at the sign for a moment and then it hit her, "three bedrooms?"

"Yeah, one for us, and the other two for maybe a kid or two." R told Julie as he walked up and kissed her, "of course we will have to try a bit hard..."

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you we can try all we want. I would love to have a kid with you R." Julie smiled and kissed him hard, "I love being with you. And having a kid with you is just perfect."

"I'm glad you think so." R smiled.

"How did you find this place, its beautiful." Julie looked around wondering how on Earth R did find this place.

"I was lost, couldn't figure out how to get back to the airport. I found this place and just stayed for a day or two." R explained, "Turns out that if you head west the airport is just a few miles that way." R pointed out the empty fields.

"Why were you lost?" Julie asked confused.

"I was looking for things..." R trailed off.

"When you were...a zombie?" Julie finished his sentence.

R nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you were lost, then you might have not have found this place. It's beautiful!" Julie smiled.

"Come on." R led her back to the car but didn't open the passenger door, instead we opened the car trunk and got out a picnic basket and a red and white checkered picnic blanket.

"A picnic?" Julie smiled as R held a picnic basket and led her to a small park just down the street.

"I thought why not make the most of today." R told her as they both sat down on the grass there was a sign that said Hancock Park. R and Julie set up the picnic and sat down R brought out sandwiches, fruit, canned vegetables and another surprise. "I told your dad of my plans last night and he told me about the wine," R pulled out a bottle of wine, "Told me that it was your favorite."

"Wow you really made this really special, I love it." Julie smiled as R poured them both a cup of wine, Julie took a sip of the wine and smiled, "Wow I missed this wine, it's so good. Do you remember ever drinking?"

"No, I don't. I guess many things are my first now that I'm human again." R smiled at Julie.

"Well, let's make the most of it." Julie smiled and R poured her some more wine.

After lunch they both sat together watching the clouds go by, Julie pointed at some clouds and said what it looked like, R just smiled as he held her close to him. R noticed some blades of grass caught in Julie's hair, he took it out and showed her.

"Wonder how that got in your hair." R smiled as he showed the blades of grass to Julie.

"Don't know." Julie laughed as R started to kiss her neck.

"A sign from nature...saying we can have some fun in the grass..."

"Marcus has been a really bad influence on you," Julie snickered.

"Maybe. Or maybe it's just you." R winked at Julie as his hand traveled up her skirt as he started to kiss her neck.

They both laid back in the grass and kissed, Julie stopped for a moment, but R knew what she was going to ask. He reached inside his pocket and brought out a small familiar wrapper.

"You...are so naughty." Julie smiled under him as he started to kiss her again, she smiled from the kiss and they both of busy, both glad that no one was around.

A while later, they both packed up the picnic and headed back to the car, it was close to 5:30, and R wanted to take Julie one last place before they headed back.

"Almost time for the wall to come down isn't?" R asked Julie.

"Yeah, dad said there will be a lot of preparation to do for today. And even more clean up tomorrow." Julie told him as they drove off once again, "Now where are we going?"

"One more place, with a nice view."

"Let me guess, you found this one too?"

"Yep!" R smiled as he drove back into the city, but this time a different way that they came.

They parked the car up on a hill and got out of the car, R led Julie over to the where a balcony railing was. This place was once a house but now the house was gone and all that was left was the balcony railing.

R and Julie both sat down on the railing as they looked out to the city, they could see the walls of the Stadium, Julie smiled.

"R?" Julie asked as she thought of something just then.

"Yeah?" R answered curiously.

Julie paused. "Do you remember your name yet?"

"No..." he muttered.

"Well, you know you could just give yourself one. Just pick one, whatever you want!" She smiled.

R thought for a moment. "I like R," he shrugged.

Julie blinked "Really? You don't wanna know what it was? You don't want your old life back?" She asked, looking up at him with a little smile.

"No," R smiled, shaking his head again and giving her a loving look. "I want this one..." he declared.

"Just R, huh?" Julie rested her head against his shoulder.

R smiled softly as he gazed out into the city. "Just R," he agreed.

As the walls fell, opening the city to the rest of the world once again, life felt pretty good. After everything the two of them had been through, all of that was behind them, and what will come will be wonderful as long as they had each other.

_THE END...?_

* * *

**I hoped everyone enjoyed reading my fan-fiction. **

**I will be posting a sequel soon called A New Life, so be sure to keep an eye out for it.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
